Un Vampire bien seul en Alagaësia
by Kanaliou
Summary: Loukiana se promène dans les bois quand elle rencontre un vampire. Elle perd conscience et se réveille dans la maison d'Eragon. Ce n'est pas un cross-over entre deux livres. Loukiana vient de notre monde, mais pas vraiment. On en apprendra plus au fil de l'histoire. OromisXOC
1. Prologue

Crédit: Tout appartient à Christopher Paolini, sauf les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas.

NdA : code :

Souligné : sort du monde de Loukiana

_Italique_ : Pensées ou Poème

**Gras** : Ancien Langage (Certain mots dans les dialogues derniers chapitres sont en gras, mais signifient seulement l'insistance du personnage sur ce mot )

Prologue

Je m'appelle Loukiana et j'ai 18 ans. Je viens de rentrer d'un voyage au Canada avec ma famille. Je possède des pouvoirs magiques. Je peux figer ou exploser des objets ou des êtres vivant (je n'aime pas utiliser ses pouvoirs), je peux également les faire bouger. J'ai quelques prémonitions mais très rarement et je peux me téléporter d'un endroit à l'autre en seulement quelques minutes. Je sais créer des formules magiques. J'évite d'utiliser mes pouvoir en public car ils pourraient m'arrêter pour sorcellerie. Je suis brune, grande et mince. J'ai un petit nez et des yeux verts en amandes.

Lors de mon voyage au canada, une sorte d'herboriste m'a engagée pour être sont apprentie afin d'apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs, malheureusement elle fût tuée une semaine après la fin de mon apprentissage.

Je suis rentrer en France trois ans plus tard, j'ai loué la maison ou j'habitais avant le déménagement.

J'aime lire, en particulier des livres de magie, les livres que j'ai le plus souvent lue sont des romans d'héroïc-fantasy.

J'aime aussi me balader en forêt et ce n'est pas parce que je possède des dons que cela changera. Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours depuis un mois, je partai dans les profondeurs des bois,

mais alors que j'escaladai une colline une créature ressemblant à un humain me sauta dessus, il était blanc comme un linge, sa peau est dure et froide comme le marbre, ses yeux... ses yeux cerné sont rouge comme le sang, serait t-il possible que... OH MON DIEU! C'est un vampire ! Et la proie qu'il pourchasse c'est moi, je tentai de le fuir en écoutant mon instinct de survie, mais le buveur de sang me rattrapa sans problème, il planta ses dents d'acier dans mon cou tandis que je hurlais, soudainement je disparûs, noir total, mon corps brûle, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un bucher, j'entends des voix

-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ça va aller?

-Eragon, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Oncle Garrow cette jeune fille est apparut devant la porte et elle a l'air malade.

-Amène la sur mon lit.

-Merci Roran.

Je sentais quelqu'un me soulever et trois types de respirations se différenciais. Je comptais le nombre d'inspirations de la plus proche pour que lorsque ce sera finis je puisse savoir depuis combien de temps je suis là. Je me remémorais les livres de l'Héritage en attendant. Quarante mille deux cent soixante et onze respirations plus tard alors que mon bucher continuait de s'intensifier, Roran cria d'une voie grave:

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle est dans cet état et elle ne reprend toujours pas connaissance.

-Du calme elle se réveillera, je sens son cœur battre, reprit l'oncle Garrow.

Je tentai le tout pour le tout en me retenant de hurler je bégayai:

-Ne... Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est... C'est bientôt fini. Je vous expliquerais plus... plus tard.

-Mais elle parle, s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Mademoiselle, quel votre nom? D'où venez vous? Pourquoi êtes vous malade?

-Eragon tu l'as entendu, elle nous expliquera plus tard. Laisse-la un peu tranquille veux-tu?

-Oui oncle Garrow.

Je comptais encore quarante mille respiration quand tous s'arrêta. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, je rendis compte que ce n'était plus nécessaire. J'ouvris les yeux et distinguais les sept couleurs de l'arc en ciel plus une autres couleur dont le nom m'est inconnu. Je m'assis à une vitesse hallucinante. La pièce où je me trouve a une table au centre, des étagères à droite et une armoire à gauche. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent, l'un est vieux et ses cheveux grisaillaient. Le deuxième est jeune, brun et sa ressemblance avec le vieil homme est frappante. Le troisième homme est également jeune mais blond et même s'il ressemble quelque peu au brun, c'est moins évident que la ressemblance entre le brun et le vieux. Le brun commença à l'interrogé:

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Loukiana et vous ?

-Je suis Roran et voilà Eragon, mon cousin, en désignant le blond, et oncle Garrow, en montrant l'homme aux cheveux gris.

-Enchantée messieurs.

-Racontes nous ton histoire, demanda Eragon

Je leurs expliquai tous, ce que je fais là, mes pouvoirs, ce que je suis devenue, pourquoi mes yeux sont rouges...

-Résumons : Tu es un vampire, grâce à ça tu as une vitesse et une force surhumaine, tu devrais tuer des humains pour boire leur sang, à la place tu te nourris de sang animale. Tes yeux sont rouges mais dans quelques mois ils prendront une teinte dorées. Tu viens d'un autre monde et là-bas l'histoire de l'Alagaësia et la notre est écrit dans un roman. Tu ne veux pas nous la raconter parce que tu penses que nous devons vivre les évènements par nous mêmes. Tu vas cependant nous aider et nous éviter le pire. C'est tout?

-C'est tout Roran.

-D'accord, bienvenue en Alagaësia.

-Merci.

NdA : N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Je sais que les premiers chapitres ne sont pas top niveau description, mais j'ai déjà pas mal avancer dans l'histoire, donc je ne peux pas trop réécrire pour le moment.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

-Eragon, la pierre bleu, tu l'as vendus?, demandai-je.

-Non.

-Tant mieux. Comme je vous l'ai expliquée, dans mon monde, votre histoire est dans un livre (dont je ne me souviens pas de tout car ma mémoire humaine s'estompe) et je ne veux pas vous la raconter, vous devez vivre votre vie sans que vous sachiez ce qui va ce passer; je peux vous dire que la pierre est un œuf et que l'avenir de l'Alagaësia en dépend. Où est-il?

-Dans ma chambre.

Je partis le chercher et revins deux seconde plus tard.

-Tu es aller dans ma chambre et tu es revenue! Je ne m'habituerais JAMAIS à tes pouvoirs.

-Il le faudra bien. Nous allons voyager ensembles pendant au moins les dix prochaines années.

-Je le sais. Pourquoi à tu amenés l'œuf?

-Attend tu vas voir.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes, lorsque l'œuf bougea. La coque se brisa et un lézard bleu en sortit:

-Reculez! C'est Eragon qui doit toucher Saphira.

-Saphira?

-Oui le Dragon.

-Dragon?

-TOUCHES-LA!

Eragon caressa la tête de Saphira et fût projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva. Une marque brillante scintillait sur sa paume.

-Excellent! Maintenant que tu es Dragonnier, il faut aller voir Brom.

-Brom? Brom le conteur?

-Oui il est Dragonnier malheureusement son Dragon fût tué à la chute des Dragonniers.

-Le pauvre.

-Aller grimpe sur mon dos et surtout ferme les yeux.

J'arrivais a Carvahall en quelques minutes. Je m'arrêtai devants la maison du conteur. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y ai personnes au alentour.

-Attends-moi ici et ne montres Saphira sous aucun prétexte.

Je pénètres dans la demeure. La pièce est assez petite et il y a tellement de livres et de parchemins que je ne peux dire s'il y a des meubles.

-Brom, vous êtes la?

-Arrière démons du diable, recules ou je te transperces.

-Quel est cette plaisanterie? Je ne suis pas un démon.

-Les humains n'ont pas les yeux rouges! Et d'abord, qui es-tu?

-Je les avais oublier! Ne t'en fais pas je suis une amies des Vardens alors abaisse ton arme.

Je brandis la main vers la porte en prononçant:

-Que ses murs soient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Bien maintenant on peut parler sans être entendu. Je suis Loukiana. Ton fils Eragon t'expliquera plus tard. En ce moment il attend avec son Dragon dehors et nous devons partir, les Ra'zac ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé ces bestioles mais d'où viens-tu?

-Es-tu sourd? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

-Oui mais...

-Plus tard. Je leur ai dit que tu es Dragonnier et que ton Dragon est mort mais tu devras dire à Eragon la vérité sur toi, compris?

-Compris.

J'allais ouvrir la porte et faire entrer Eragon et Saphira. Brom s'approcha du garçon et de sa Dragonne;

-Magnifique, sais-tu seulement depuis combien de temps les Vardens attendent ce moment?

-Oui

-Comment l'as-tu appeler?

-Saphira.

Brom se figea (je n'y suis pour rien ), Eragon demanda se qui se passait:

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que ma Dragonne s'appelait également Saphira.

-Navré.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'es en rien dans ce malheur.

C'est à ce moment que j'intervins:

-Je ne voudrais pas vous pressé mais les Ra'zac sont à nos trousses et nous devons prévenir Garrow et Roran. Je ne pourrais pas vous porter tout les deux.

Nous partîmes en direction de la ferme. Eragon reporta à Brom tout ce que je lui avais moi même dis quelques minutes auparavant pendant que je jouais avec Saphira. Arrivés à la maison, nous redevînmes sérieux.

J'expliquai à la famille d'Eragon les raisons de notre départ.

-Nous venons avec vous, déclara Roran.

-Hors de question! C'est trop dangereux, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger.

-Et Eragon, et Brom.

-Eragon doit se rendre chez les Vardens pour les aider dans leur lutte contre Galbatorix et Brom se chargera de la formation d'Eragon. Je viendrais vous chercher s'il y a le moindre problème. Il vous suffit de m'appeler, où que je sois je vous entendrais.

-Bon OK pour cette fois mais si jamais il arrive quelque chose a Eragon, je me vengerais.

-On est sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous partirons dans trois jours.

Durant ses trois jours, Brom commença à enseigner les bases de l'ancien langage et de l'histoire des Dragons que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. Je m'entendais à merveille avec Saphira. Elle ne communiquait toujours pas avec la pensée.

Mes yeux m'angoissait, ils s'assombrissaient de jours en jours. Je vais devoir aller chasser. J'en parlais à Brom la veille du départ:

-Brom je dois aller chasser si vous ne voulez pas devenir mon repas Eragon et toi.

-Entendue. Emmènes Saphira avec toi et apprends lui à se nourrir seule.

-Pas de problèmes.

Je la pris dans mes bras et partis vers la Crête. J'attrapai une biche et l'assommai. Je montrai les points faibles des animaux en générale. Une fois finis, je bus tout le sang de la bête. J'en tuai six ou sept autres. Brusquement, quelqu'un tenta de pénétrer mon esprit. Je reconnue Saphira. Abasourdie j'abaissais mes barrières mental.

«_Merci pour cette intéressante leçon Loukiana._»

« _Mais... mais de rien Saphira-skulblaka. Dis-moi depuis combien de temps sais-tu parler par l'esprit?_ »

« _Maintenant. Et je vois que tu écoutes les leçons de Brom, que connais-tu d'autre?_ »

« _Je crois que feu c'est **brinsingr**. _»

La branche à côté de moi s'enflamma.

«_ C'est ça, attend il me semble que eau c'est **adurna**._ »

Un jet d'eau apparut et fila droit sur le feu.

« Visiblement, je maitrise l'ancien langage par la pensée. »

Je rentrai avec Saphira à la ferme. La Dragonne toute joyeuse raconta nos exploits. Brom fût le premier à réagir.

-Fascinant! Tu n'es pas Dragonnier et tu maitrises l'ancien langage mentalement, mais ce doit être encore un peu difficile je t'aiderais. Et Saphira a fait des progrès fulgurant.

-Alors mon objectif sera de contrôler totalement l'ancien langage mentalement.

-Aller vous coucher, demain, on a une longue route à faire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, après avoir préparé nos bagages, nous devions réglés deux ou trois petites choses avec Garrow et Roran.

-N'oubliez pas, nous partons à Kuasta, criez le sur tous les toits mais je dois rester anonyme.

-Kuasta! Pourquoi pas Teirm et pourquoi tu dois rester secrète?, s'étonna Eragon.

-Parce que Teirm est notre destination réel et si je me cache, Galbatorix aura une surprise de taille.

-Bon raisonnement.

Je me dirigeai vers Roran et son père.

-Au revoir et à bientôt.

Je sortis, le temps que Brom et son fils fassent leur adieux. Je couvris de vêtements chaque parcelle de ma peau afin de ne pas être exposer au soleil. Sinon je serais vite démasquée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous entamâmes notre voyage vers Teirm.

-Rappelle-nous, pourquoi Teirm?, s'enquit-Brom

-Nous allons voir un de tes vieux amis.

-Qui?

-Surprise.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à Therinsford pour acheter des chevaux. Ensuite on se mit en direction de notre destination. Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Brom continuait la formation d'Eragon.

A quelques lieu de la ville, une troupe de soldat nous stoppa:

-Halte qui va là?

-Je me présentes Likanou et voilà Oregan et Morb. Nous allons voir de la famille.

-Montez vous!

( Mes yeux ils sont encore vermillons )

Que mes yeux deviennent vert.

Et le tour est joué. Seulement, ce sort ne durera qu'une seule petite heure.

-Alors, montrez vous ou je m'énerve.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Le problème, c'est que le soleil m'est mortel.

-Ah! Hum! Bon, d'accord. Nous vous accompagnons à la ville.

(Trop facile, je les ait embobiner comme on embobine un enfant.)

Nous arrivâmes cinquante-neuf minutes plus tard. OUF! Quelques secondes de plus et c'était raté. Je réitérais mon sort puis je louai deux chambres dans une auberge très chaleureuse pour une nuit. Demain nous irons voir l'ami de Brom.

Le lendemain, nous prîmes la direction du centre-ville. Je frappai à la porte d'une maison datant d'un ou deux siècle. Un homme ayant la quarantaine ouvris.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider?

-Bonjour, vous ne savez pas qui je suis mais je connais un de vos amis.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, c'est la qu'il le vit.

-Brom! Brom! C'est impossible tu es mort.

-Jeod, c'est bien toi, ça faisait tellement longtemps.

-Hum hum. Nous discuterons à l'intérieur, Eragon tu vois la boutique bizarre. Tu devrais aller y faire un tour.

Jeod nous invitas à entrer tandis que Eragon se dirigeait vers la boutique.

Brom conta une fois de plus mon histoire. Jeod eu la même réaction que ce dernier:

-Fascinant! Le premier vampire de l'Alagaësia, si je pouvais faire quelque expérience, je pourrais...

Je réagis au quart de tour.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN RAT DE LABORATOIRE! SI JE SUIS ICI, C'EST POUR AIDER ERAGON, JE POURRAIS TRES BIEN SERVIR MES INTERÊTS PERSONELS! ON EST D'ACCORD?

-Oui. Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

On parla ensuite des raisons de nôtre présence.

-Je ferais tout pour être utile.

-Nous devons aller dans les archives des marchands.

Eragon entra dans la pièce, le regard plein d'interrogation.

« _Ce que tu as vu et entendu est important, ne le dit qu'à des personnes de confiance et seulement en cas d'extrême urgence._ »

Il approuva. Jeod parla au jeune homme.

-Eragon, nous aurons besoin de toi, sais tu lire?

-Non, oncle Garrow pensait que cela ne servait à rien, il m'a juste appris à compter.

-Alors Brom ce feras un plaisir de le faire.

-Oui monsieur.

-Appelle moi Jeod.

-Oui Jeod.

-Attendez!

-Qu'il y a-t-il Loukiana?

-Je sais lire mais votre langage est certainement différent du mien. Montrez moi un de vos livre.

Jeod me passa un livre ancien mais pas abimé.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Impossible de déchiffrez les glyphes. Il me suffira d'apprendre votre alphabet et ce sera bon.

Nous passâmes une semaine à Teirm, puis deux, trois. Les semaines ce transformaient en mois. Trois s'écoulèrent lorsque Eragon fût près. Mes yeux sont maintenant leur teinte doré. Nous allâmes à la bibliothèque et ne trouvâmes rien. Nous décidâmes de partir chez les Vardens.

Le soir, on s'arrêta à côté d'une rivière, pas loin d'un bosquet. J'allai chercher du bois, Saphira partis chasser et son dragonnier s'occupait de remplir les gourdes d'eau.

Plusieurs minutes après, j'entendis grâce à mon ouïs fine des cris et des bruits suspects. Le garçon était aux prises avec douze urgals. Je les explosai de mon regard tueur.

-Tu as un don pour attirer les ennuis.

-Je le crois aussi Loukiana.

-Rentrons! Brom et Saphira doivent se faire un sang d'encre.

-Oui, surement.

Arriver au campement, Brom eu un soupir de soulagement.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Des urgals m'ont attaqués et Loukiana m'a sauvée.

Il s'écroula, perdu dans l'inconscience.

-Il a dut utiliser un sort qui l'a vidé de son énergie. Il va en avoir pour un ou deux jour.

« _Quel vrai gamin._» ironisa Saphira.

Le lendemain, l'ancien dragonnier une selle pour la dragonne. Le surlendemain, on y attacha le jeune garçon et partis. Sur le chemin j'entamai la conversation.

-Brom, quand espères-tu lui dire que tu es son père?

-Dés qu'il se réveillera.

(Je ne pense pas, quand il le sera il ira à Gil'ead.)

Ce soir. Eragon repris connaissance.

-Je dois aller à Gil'ead sauver Arya.

-Même pas en rêve, lança Brom, tu es l'unique espoir des peuple libre.

-Laisse-le y aller, je serais avec lui. Mais on ira demain. Durza ne la tuera pas cette nuit.

A l'aube. Le dragonnier volait avec sa dragonne et je courrais. J'allais plus vite qu'eux. Il nous fallut une journée pour le voyage.

-Saphira attend nous dehors, ta moitié t'appelleras en cas de problème.

Nous pénétrâmes dans en silence dans la forteresse.

Des hommes et des urgals patrouillaient dans ma prison. On se cacha derrière un mur, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Un garde nous repéra et sonna l'alarme. Nous sommes encerclé. Je tuai une dizaine d'ennemis. Un homme au cheveux rouge, Durza, se mêla à la bagarre. En deux minutes, il mît Eragon à terre.

-Toi là arrêtes ou je décapites ton ami.

Je rendis les armes (métaphoriquement, je me bas à main nue) me laissant emporté dans une cellule.

Je contactai mon allié.

« _Ne t'angoisses pas, je reviendrais te chercher dès que possible. _» Et ils l'assommèrent.

Ma cellule se compose d'un lit en pierre, et d'une petite table ou était placé un plateau de nourriture et une cruche d'eau. Je restai planter là sans bouger pendant énormément d'heure. Des gens murmurent de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Alors?

-Rien. Cela fait vint-quatre heures qu'elle est là et elle n'a pas remuer le petit doigts, ni pour se nourrir, ni pour se reposer.

-Étrange, ouvrez la porte.

-Oui seigneur Durza.

Je me retournai. Il était devant moi.

-Qui es-tu?

-Le nom a-t-il une importance?

-Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas?

-Je ne digère aucune nourriture, qu'elle soit humaine, elfique ou naine.

-Dors-tu de temps en temps?

-Je ne dors jamais et tu croyais que je baisserais ma garde avec un monstre comme toi dans les parages.

Il m'assena une gifle à en faire couler du sang ( si j'en avais ). Son poignet se brisa. Il me regardait, effrayé. Je lui lançai avec un rictus mauvais.

-Tu n'es pas le seul monstre de ce pays. Je suis un vampire alors je te conseil de m'obéir avant que je ne m'abreuve de ton sang.

-Qu...qu...que veux-tu?, bégayait-il.

-Amènes-moi à la chambre du dragonnier.

On marcha vers une cellule au bout du couloir.

-Libérez le!

Une fois Eragon à mes côtés, il fût rassuré.

-Conduisez-moi à la salle ou se trouve l'elfe Arya, ordonnais-je.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi?

-Faites-ce que je dit ou vous finirez en enfer.

Deux étages plus bas, on s'arrêta devant l'entrer du cachot ou une vingtaine de soldat gardaient la porte. L'ombre ordonna d'ouvrir la herse.

Je pris l'une des plus belle créature du monde dans mes bras.

-Eragon montes sur mon dos et demande à Saphira de nous rejoindre au campement. Quand à toi Durza, si jamais tu nous suis, ma colère sera terrible.

Mon regard les a convaincus. Je sortis et courrai aussi loin que l'horizon.

Je retrouvas Brom le lendemain après une nuit de course. Il exprima pleinement son inquiétude.

-Que faisiez-vous? Deux jours pour relâcher une elfe, c'est beaucoup trop.

-Désoler, nous avons eu des...complications. Mais l'ombre ne nous embêtera pas de si tôt. Le vampire qui est en moi lui a fichue la frousse de sa vie. HA HA HA! Cessons de rigoler, il faut se dépêcher de rejoindre les Vardens, Arya est empoisonnée.

-Allons y.

Une semaine plus tard, lorsqu'on approcha de Dras-leona. On choisis un sous-bois pour se cacher.

-Passons la nuit ici. Je monterais la garde ( vu que je ne dors pas ).

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez quand des buissons bougèrent.

-On est attaqué!

-Oh Oh! Tout doux, je suis Murtagh fils de Morzan.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Brom compris ce que cela signifiait, sa rage était telle qu'il réveillerait les morts.

-Toi, ton père m'a gâché la vie, j'ai broyé du noir pendant des années et tu oses te pointer ici fils de traite, de tueur, parjure. Déguerpis ou je t'embroches, avait il crié avant de dégainer son épée.

-Du calme, je ne suis pas mon père et jamais je ne trahirais les Vardens.

-Il a raison, avouai-je.

-Tu mens Loukiana, ce fils de traitre ne sera jamais honnête.

-Brom, calme toi s'il te plais.

-Ne te mêles pas de ça Eragon.

Il engagea le combat. Heureusement Murtagh avait également sortit son épée et para l'attaque du conteur en faisant des étincelles. Le combat dura ainsi plusieurs minutes. Murtagh avait l'énergie de la jeunesse mais Brom connaissait des techniques secrètes. Au final, lorsque les deux adversaires furent épuisés, Murtagh rengaina son arme.

-Je ferais tout pour renverser le roi félon. Puis-je vous accompagner?

-Tu...peux...rester, mais jamais je ne sympathiserais avec toi, capitula Brom.

Nous continuâmes notre quête en présence du fils de Morzan. Après quelques temps, notre nouvel ami remarqua mon air absent.

-Loukiana qui y a-t-il? Tu sembles soucieuse.

-C'est à ton sujet, je dois régler un énorme problème.

-Ah! Je peux être utile?

-Non, tu ne peux rien faire. Tu n'est pas assez puissant.

Je m'enfermai dans mes pensés. Pourquoi Murtagh sera enlevé? Pour devenir dragonnier parjure de l'empire. Comment empêcher ce désastre? Il doit être plus fort. Comment? En devenant dragonnier avant d'être kidnappé. Mais bien sur, c'est la solution!

-Je pars, j'ai résolus le problème.

Que mon corps soit invisible.

Je me téléportai au château du tyran. La salle du trône est toute en pierre, sans autre décoration que le symbole de Galbatorix, d'ailleurs il est assis sur son siège. Un œuf rouge était placé à côté de lui, je ne voyais pas le troisième vert. Je m'apprêtai à prendre la pierre et partir lorsque Durza se présenta devant le roi, dépité.

-Ah! Mon ami, Durza. Les nouvelles sont bonnes?

-Mon seigneur, j'ai réussis à capturer le dragonnier mais...

-Excellent! Pourquoi êtes vous triste?

-C'est que j'ai dus le libérer, l'elfe aussi.

-QUOI! Te moques-tu de moi?

-Maître, il n'était pas seule, une fille l'accompagnait.

-Et nous venons de perdre nos plus gros atouts à cause d'une fille?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un vampire.

-Un vampire qu'est-ce que cela?

-Une buveuse de sang, tueuse sanguinaire, sans pitié qui ne peux être blessée.

-Un monstre, intéressant. Si elle me prêtait serment, la victoire serait assurée.

Je ris, jamais de la vie.

-Qui est là?

Mince, j'avais oublier que le sort ne cachait pas les sons. Je pris l'œuf qui devins invisible et partis.

-Où est passé l'œuf?, hurla Galbatorix.

-Ce doit être elle . Elle vient d'un autre monde et connait une puissante magie.

-RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Je me vengerais. Vampire où que tu sois je me vengerais, psalmodiait-il

Pendant ce temps, j'arrivai au campement.

Brom comme d'habitude, s'inquiétait.

-Où étais-tu?

-A Uru'baën. J'ai une surprise pour Murtagh.

Je montrai l'œuf et le donnai au garçon.

-Génial, un dragonnier de plus de nôtre côté. Et le dernier?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le chercher, ils ont faillit m'avoir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce que tu as fais est déjà merveilleux.

Le fils de Morzan se mêla à la conversion.

-Comment savais-tu que je serais dragonnier?

-Je le sais.

Il me regardait, suppliant.

-Non, je rigole. Tu devais être kidnappé et tu serais devenu parjure par serment.

-Tu as fait ça? Pour moi? Cela me touches, énormément, tu ne sais pas à quel point. Seul détail, comment le savais-tu?

-Mais de rien.

Saphira montra par image dans l'esprit de Murtagh mon histoire.

-Ceci explique cela, je comprends.

Deux jours plus tard, l'œuf remua, se fendit et un petit dragon majestueux sortis. Murtagh s'approcha et caressa la tête de son ami ailé.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler?

-Thorn sera son nom.

-Épine?

-Oui car il sera une épine dans le pied de Galbatorix.

-J'aime bien, dis-je.

« _Chouette, un nouvel ami. _»

-Bien sur Saphira.

« _Et lorsqu'il sera grand, peut être que l'on fera renaître la race des dragons._ »

-Je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet.

« _Si, tu as lue le livre, tu le sais. _»

-Je ne dirais rien!

Je m'écroulai, évanouie, secouée de spasme. J'ai chaud. Tout le monde s'effaçait.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, demanda Murtagh.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Eragon.

-Poussez-vous, je vais prendre sa température, ordonna Brom.

Il lança un sort intelligible.

-Ce n'est pas normal, elle n'a que 30°. Elle devrait avoir au moins 37°.

-Brom! Elle nous a dis un jour que les vampires ont le corps plus froid que les humains. Saphira, quand elle te touchait, ça te faisait l'effet de quoi?

-Pas bête Eragon, Saphira, tu répond?

« _Elle me faisait penser à un glaçon._»

-Donc environ 0°. Mais si nous on peut mourir quand on a 40° et que notre température moyenne est 37°, ça veut qu'elle va mourir.

-Vite de l'eau, sa fièvre doit absolument baisser.

Une demi-heure s'écoula. Brom relança le sort.

-Elle a augmentée, elle est à 70° maintenant.

« _Il lui faut de la glace. Où sont les montagnes à neige éternelle les plus proches?_»

-La crête, Saphira.

« _Merci, Brom. Attachez Loukiana sur la selle. _»

-Je viens avec toi, si elle tombe, le pourrais la rattraper.

« _Je mettrai plus de temps, mais tu as raison Eragon. _»

-Je dois t'apprendre le sort pour savoir la température de quelqu'un.

-Oui, Brom.

Dix minutes plus tard, on était en route pour les montagnes. Saphira volait à la vitesse du vent. Cela nous permit d'atteindre notre but plus rapidement. Eragon me posa par terre. Il vérifia ma température et eu un cri de surprise et d'effrois.

-100°, c'est horrible. Mettons la dans la glace.

A peine posée la neige se transforma en vapeur pour redevenir de l'eau trois mètre plus haut dans le ciel. Au bout de trois longues heures, le glacier n'était plus. Un lac y logeait.

J'ai chaud. Je ne vois rien et n'entends rien. Les secondes paraissaient des heures et des heures des jours. Une image nette s'impose dans mon esprit. Une ville dans une montagne. Une immense pierre brillante trônait au sommet. Les maisons sont toutes petites. Du sang couvre la totalité du sol. Des urgals et Durza l'envahisse. Puis, plus rien, silence de nouveau. La chaleur s'en va peu à peu. Il fait frais. Cela fait du bien. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis au milieu d'une grande étendue d'eau.

Eragon et Saphira m'attendent sur la berge. Je nage vers eux.

-Où somme nous?

-Sur ce qui était il y a quelques heures un glacier. Tu avais de la fièvre et tu l'a fondue.

-Pas possible. Pour qu'un glacier se transforme ainsi, il aurait fallu que la glace devienne vapeur et tout de suite après eau. Donc que mon corps soit à 100°.

-C'est cela et ta température moyenne est 0°. On a vraiment cru que tu allais y passer.

-J'ai de la chance, j'aurai pus mourir.

«_Rejoignons les autres maintenant que tu es réveillée._ »

-Attendez, il faut donné un nom à ce lac.

-Pour commencer, que t'es-t-il arrivée quand tu dormais?

Je leur racontai mon rêve.

-Je penses que cette vision est une prémonition. Le changement de monde et ma transformation ont dû affecter sa manière de se manifester.

« _Le lac des songes. Ça vous plais? _»

-Le lac des songes, OK, va pour le lac des songes. Allons-y.

Quelques heures de plus, retour au camp. Brom et Murtagh se trémoussaient partout.

-Dieu merci, tu es vivante! Ne nous refais plus jamais une peur pareille, dirent-ils, synchrones.

« _Comment-va Thorn?_ », s'enquit Saphira.

-Il a faim. Pourrais-tu le nourrir et lui apprendre à chasser?

« _Oui, Murtagh._ »

-En parlant de chasser, je peux vous accompagner, demandai-je.

« _Comment refuser? Tu nous as tant aider. Viens autant de fois que tu le souhaites._ »

-C'est un honneur.

-Et ce qui t'es arrivée?

-Plus tard, Brom. (Il ne changera jamais.)

Saphira nous emmena dans un coin de forêt sublime. Elle apprit l'art de la chasse à Thorn. Mon rêve me préoccupais, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Cette montagne à un air de déjà vu. La pierre, les maisons, elles ne sont pas banales, on en trouve pas partout. On dirait des maisons de nains. DES MAISONS DE NAINS! Mais...mais...mais c'est Farthen Dûr, elle va être attaquer. On doit se grouiller et vite.

-SAPHIRA NOUS PARTONS!

« _Mais pourquoi Loukiana? _»

-Le repaire des Vardens va être envahi.

« _Grimpe._ »


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

-Saphira, Loukiana, Thorn, vous êtes déjà de retour?

-Brom Trojihem va être attaquée, on doit se grouiller.

-Grouiller?

-Ah oui! C'est vrai j'oubliais. Grouiller veut dire se dépêcher.

-Parfaitement d'accord, en route.

Nous fîmes le reste du voyage en quatre jours là ou il nous aurait fallu deux semaines. Brom nous conduisit vers une cascade.

-Murtagh, ne montre pas Thorn tout de suite, attendons de voir leurs réactions. [color=blue]Eka fricai un Brom shur'tugal.[/color]

La cascade s'ouvrit en deux

-Entrez étranger, disait une voix rugueuse.

Dans la cascade se trouvait une grotte. Des hommes nous attendaient. Celui qui avait parlé était noir. D'après ses vêtements, c'est le chef des Vardens.

-Ajihad, la dernière fois que je t'ai vus, tu étais encore un bébé. Comme tu as grandis.

-Ravis de rencontré le grand Brom. Tu nous présentes?, demanda le chef.

-Voila Eragon le nouveau dragonnier, Murtagh et...

-Murtagh! Le fils de Morzan. Gardes, saisissez vous de cet homme.

-Arrêtes.

-Pourquoi, il est le fils d'un parjure!

-Il n'est pas son père et le fait d'avoir sauver notre meilleur chance de vaincre Galbatorix à tout effacé.

-Il a sauvé Eragon?

-Non, si tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais présenté Loukiana, la seul et unique vampire de ce monde. Cet endroit n'est pas très apte pour discuter.

-Oui, tu as raison, venez dans mon bureau, et qu'on m'apporte des rafraichissement.

-Attendez, Arya, une elfe est empoisonnée, m'empressais-je de dire

-Allez soigner l'ambassadrice.

Le bureau du chef des Vardens est extrêmement modeste. Il est creusé dans la roche, composé d'une table, des chaises et d'une bibliothèque.

-Asseyez vous et expliquez.

-Comme je vous l'ai dis, Murtagh a sauvé Loukiana. Loukiana est un vampire, elle se nourris de sang animal, elle est immortelle tant par le temps que par les blessure. Elle est plus rapide qu'un dragon et plus forte que dix urgals.

-Je vois. Mais comment l'a t-il sauvé?

-Loukiana a eu une forte fièvre et il a eu la logique d'aller immédiatement chercher de l'eau. Mais il y a autre chose, Murtagh?

Il sortis Thorn d'une sacoche de cuir.

-Murtagh est dragonnier? Comment avez vous pus dérober un œuf sous le nez du roi? Et le dernier, où est il?

Je pris la parole.

-Je viens d'un autre monde où là-bas la magie est puissante, plus puissante même que celle du faux roi. Je l'ai utilisée afin de localiser l'œuf. Mais j'ai faillis être capturée. Je n'ai pus prendre le troisième. Depuis ce jour je tente de le localiser à chaque minutes de la journée, tous les jours. En ce moment même, une partie de mon esprit vagabonde à sa recherche.

-Et Dame Arya?

-Eragon et moi sommes allez à Gil'Ead. Nous l'avons libérée.

-Je comprend, vous êtes des personnes de confiance et je vous l'accorde. Murtagh , tu ne seras pas arrêté car il est vrai que l'on ne peut choisir son ascendance. Je vais vous attribuer des chambres.

-Ajihad, je ne dors pas.

-Que fais-tu de tes nuits?

-J'aimerais rester avec Arya-Svit Kona, mais avant, si nous sommes venus aussi vite, c'est pour vous dire que la ville va être envahis par des urgals.

-Je m'en doutais, plusieurs de mes gardiens ont disparus. Mais allez vous reposez, nous parlerons de tout cela demain. La journée a été longue. Grïmpo!

Un petit nain entra.

-Oui maître?

-Je te pris de conduire les dragonniers Eragon et Murtagh ainsi que leurs dragons au repaire des dragons. Tu mèneras ensuite Brom dans la chambre des invités de marque et Loukiana auprès de Dame Arya.

-Bien maître.

-Bonne nuit.

La chambre d'Arya est plus décorée que les bâtiments des nains. Elle est à l'extérieur de la roche et des plantes poussent un peu partout, leur parfum est si exquis que j'en mangerais. Le Du Weldenvarden va me plaire, j'en suis sur. Je voudrais déjà y être. Mais pour l'heure, je dois m'occuper de la princesse. Je prend un bol et sort. Une plante par ici, une autre par là. Une formule magique et voilà. Heureusement que les elfes ont toujours des herbes chez eux. Je fais bouillir le tout et pour améliorer la potion, le sort.

Petites plantes soigneuses

Guérissez cette elfe

Je laisse refroidir et le fait boire à mon amie. L'effet fût instantané, elle se releva en toussotant.

-Que se passe t-il?

-Je suis Loukiana, je t'ai contactée par l'esprit il y a quelque temps.

-Je me souviens, mais que m'est-il arrivée?

-Tu connais Durza?

-Oui, il m'a capturée i peu près un ans.

-Bien, il t'avais empoisonnée. J'ai fais une potion pour te guérir. Je me suis permis de piocher dans ton jardin.

-Je te remercie.

Nous discutâmes toute la nuit de tout et de rien. On parla surtout de moi, Arya est du genre taciturne lorsqu'il s'agit de sa vie. Nous étions entrain de rire (j'aime bien le rire d'Arya) lorsque j'entendis un petit bruit étrange.

-Aurais-tu faim Arya-Dröttningu?

-Oui, surement, et toi Loukiana Svit Kona?

-Oui je vais chasser avec Saphira et Thorn. Tu devrais aller voir Eragon, il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

-Tu as raison, j'y vais de ce pas. Tu m'accompagne, les dragons doivent certainement être avec leurs dragonniers.

-Bien sur allons y.

Sur le chemin, nous rigolâmes encore un peu.

-Bonjour, vous allez bien?, disais-je.

-Tout va pour le mieux, répondit Murtagh.

-Regardez qui est là, Arya est guéris, déclarais-je.

-Comment? Les poisons de Durza sont redoutable, questionna le garçon.

-Avec une potion de ma concoction.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.

-Bon je vous laisse. Saphira, Thorn voulez vous chassez avec moi?

« _Comment veux tu sortir de cette montagne?_ »

-En me téléportant, quelle question, soupirais-je.

« _Bien sur, et nous?_ »

-Vous venez avec moi.

« _OK_.»

Téléporter Saphira se révéla plus difficile que je ne le pensais.

-Ouf, on a réussit. On se retrouve ici dans une heure. Emmènes Thorn.

Le temps impartis passa très vite. Il faut l'avouer, après mangé, on se sent beaucoup mieux. On retourna chercher Eragon, Murtagh, Arya et Brom pour aller parler à Ajihad. Je mémorisai le chemin afin de ne pas me perdre.

-Bonjour, dit Brom.

-Bonjour, dit Ajihad.

-Il faut organiser une stratégie pour se défendre, commença le père d'Eragon.

-J'en ai déjà préparé le début.

-Nous t'écoutons Ajihad.

-Pour commencer, Loukiana tu te rendras invisible et tu attaqueras les urgals par derrière. Eragon tu seras sur Saphira et tu voleras au dessus d'eux. Arya, Murtagh et Brom, vous combattrez à mes côtés.

-C'est ingénieux.

-Merci Murtagh, j'y ai réfléchie toute la nuit.

-Ajihad?

-Oui Loukiana?

-Il y a un truc qui me dérange, normalement, les urgals ne se rassemblent pas en si grand nombre. Quelqu'un doit les diriger.

-Oui surement, mais nous ni pouvons rien.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Il vous faut des armes. Brom, aurais tu par hasard des épées de dragonnier?

-Effectivement, je possède Zar'roc, l'épée de Morzan.

Il la sortis d'un sac.

-Murtagh, elle te revient de droit. Eragon je n'est rien pour toi.

-Donc, il faut une épée pour Eragon, Loukiana et vous Brom.

-J'ai déjà une arme, dit Brom.

-Je préfère me battre à main nue.

-Tu es sur? Contre des urgals, ce n'est pas prudent.

-Passez moi votre épée Ajihad.

Je la passa sur ma main. Ils me regardaient tous avec un air horrifié. Je leur montra l'endroit où l'épée était censé avoir coupée ma peau.

-Mais, il n'y a pas une égratignure, s'exclamait le dirigent des Vardens.

-Mon corps est dur comme le marbre. Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas besoin d'épée.

-Oui oui. Eragon, Grïmpo va te conduire à l'armurerie. Brom , si tu veux aller avec lui, n'hésites pas, dit Ajihad.

-Merci, répondit Brom.

-Les autres, vous avez quartier libre.

-Allons visitez la ville, proposais-je.

-Bonne idée, approuvait Arya.

-Murtagh, tu veux venir?

-Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être intéressant.

Nous sortîmes.

Cette ville est unique. Elle ne manque pas de charme mais elle est étrange. Je l'avais déjà vue dans ma vision, mais c'est complètement différent. Nous arrivions à la sortis ouest de la cité. Il y avait une grotte d'où il émanait de désagréables odeurs. Nous décidâmes d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Maintenant, de la fumée violette et opaque nous empêchait de voir où on mettait les pieds. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la caverne avec beaucoup de difficultés. Une jeune femme blonde s'affairait autour d'un chaudron. Lorsqu'elle nous vis, elle ne parut même pas surprise.

-Bonjour Arya, bonjour Murtagh, bonjour Loukiana.

-Comment connais-tu nos nom, demandais-je.

-Et qui est-tu, ajouta Murtagh.

-Je m'appelle Angela. Si je vous connais, c'est parce que j'ai su que vous alliez venir me voir grâce à mes phalanges de dragons.

-Heureuse de te revoir, chantonnait Arya.

-Alors ça y est, tu es guéris.

-Oui comme tu vois.

Un gros chat noir se blottit contre les jambes d'Angela. Elle fit les présentations.

-Voici Solembum, c'est un chat-garou.

-Enchantée, sifflotais-je.

_« C'est toi qui a dit à Eragon d'aller dans nôtre boutique à Teirm »_

_« Oui. »_

_«Je t'en remercie car j'ai pus lui donner une prophétie. »_

_« Pas de quoi. »_

On discuta encore quelque heures. La journée touchait à sa fin. On rentra, Eragon avait trouvé l'arme parfaite. Il la maniait avec une dextérité impressionnante. L'euphorie de l'après-midi se dissipait peu à peu. Les urgals allaitent bientôt arriver et nous étions tous tendus à l'extrême. Les autres allèrent se coucher mais pas moi. Je me promenais dans la ville et cherchais des pièges à installer pour coincé l'ennemi. Ensuite, je sortis faire un tours pour repérer l'armée adverse.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Ajihad nous convoquas pour une dernière réunion.

-Bonjours, vous avez bien dormis?, disait-il.

-On a connu mieux, répondirent mes amis.

-Et toi Loukiana, qu'as tu fais de ta nuit?

-Je me suis baladée, je me suis permis de mettre des pièges dans la ville et je suis allée voir à quelle distance étais les urgals. Ils arriverons ce soir. J'ai remarquée qu'il y a beaucoup d'impasses dans la ville, alors j'ai coupé des troncs d'arbres, je les ai attachés ensemble et je les ai placés à la verticale juste au dessus des sortis des impasses. Lorsque les urgals seront là, des soldats les attireront dans les pièges et entreront dans les maisons. Une fois à l'intérieur , les troncs tomberont et verrouilleront la sortie. Des archées caché sur les toits n'auront plus qu'a les tuer.

-Mais c'est génial, s'enthousiasmât Brom, comment fais tu pour avoir des idées aussi sublime?

-Je n'en sais rien.

On s'entraina le reste de la matinée. Escrime, arc, combat à main nus, tous étais bon pour s'améliorer. L'après-midi, on se reposa pour être au mieux de sa forme.

Le soir, on enfila notre tenue de combat. Nous étions tous près. Les pièges étaient installés, Saphira était prête à décoller avec Eragon sur son dos.

Du bruit se fit entendre. Des piétinements, se faisant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte que l'on avait au préalable renforcée. Ils essayèrent de l'enfoncer, 1 fois, 2 fois, à la troisième, elle explosa. Une horde d'urgals enragés déferlèrent dans la cité . Nous étions tous en hauteur à l'exception des soldats volontaires pour servir d'appât. Mon plan fonctionnais à merveille. En dix minutes déjà, 3 bonnes centaines d'urgals étaient mort et aucune perte dans notre camps. Ajihad prit la parole.

-Mes amis, il est temps de mettre à exécution notre second plan. Vous êtes prêt? Alors, A L'ATTAQUE!

Je lançai mon sort d'invisibilité et sauta pardessus le balcon. Eragon, quand à lui décolla avec Saphira. Je me glissai discrètement à l'arrière de l'armée et commençai le combat. Je tuai un urgal à l'aide de la magie et brisai la nuque d'un autre. Tout deux s'écroulèrent comme des masses et les autres autours n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivèrent que je les tuai d'un seul coup au crâne.

Eragon et Saphira avaient déjà tuer 20 urgals. Elle attrapait un ennemis entre ses griffes, montait très haut et le lâchait ( de la bouillie d'urgal mmm! D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser que je n'ai jamais gouter au sang d'urgal. Autant essayer maintenant.) J'en attrapai un et lui dit:

-Désoler vieux, mais tu vas me servir de repas.

Je mordis goulument dans son cou et m'abreuvai de son sang. Après je repris le combat. Les autres commençaient à fatiguer. Pendant que je buvais, Eragon avait engagé un combat aérien contre Durza qui étai arrivé entre temps. Au moment où je posai les yeux sur lui, l'ombre toucha Eragon au dos.

-ERAOOONNNN, hurlais-je.

Je ne le quittai pas du regard. Il tomba de Saphira qui le rattrapa et le déposa au sol. Ce moment n'avais duré que quelque secondes, mais durant ce laps de temps, deux Kulls en profitèrent pour me sauter dessus et me broyer le bras. Ils le réduisirent en morceau, je criai de douleur mais les envoyai valser plus loin. Je ne m'inquiétai pas trop pour mon bras , je m'angoissais plutôt pour Eragon, il ne bougeait plus. Je continuai pourtant de me battre (d'une seul main cette fois) car il fallait bien continuer. Ce fut beaucoup plus dure. Je me fatiguais quatre fois plus vite. Arya qui étais montée sur Saphira invoqua toute sa magie pour lancer un puissant sortilège qu'elle envoya droit sur Isidar Mithrim. Celui-ci explosa en milliers et milliers de morceaux. Durza qui était redescendu au sol pour achever le dragonnier fût surprit. Eragon qui avait reprit connaissance se releva et planta son épée dans cœur de ce dernier. Il agonisa quelques secondes avant d'être réduit en poussière. Les urgals continuèrent pourtant de se battre. Je souffrais le martyre mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner lorsque Arya prit la parole. Sa voix était amplifiée à l'aide d'un sort. -Urgals! Pourquoi vous battez-vous? Durza, votre persécuteur est mort!

A ces mots, tous s'arrêtèrent, Vardens comme Urgals. Ils crièrent de joie, je ne pus me joindre à eux car mon manque d'énergie et ma blessure m'en empêchèrent. Je m'écroulai de douleur (moi qui me pensais épargnée). Je me sentis soulevée et transportée ailleurs. Tout autour de moi les ovations continuaient.

Je me réveillai deux jours plus tard dans la chambre d'Arya avec un bandage au bras, ce qui m'étonnai d'abord, puis je me souvins que j'avais été blessée. Arya était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle regardait par le fenêtre et semblait inquiète. Elle me vit.

-Oh! Bonjours Loukiana. Désolée, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais réveillée.

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Des Kulls montaient la garde de l'autre côté de la cascade et en ne voyant pas leurs amis revenir, ils ont décidés de venir et d'attaqués. Nous les avons repoussés et ils se sont enfuient dans les tunnels. Ajihad, les jumeaux, Murtagh et quelques soldats se sont lancés à leur poursuite.. ils doivent rentrer aujourd'hui.

-Quel heure est-il?

-L'aube arrive.

-M***E!

Je me levai et commença à m'habiller.

-Qu'est-ce?

-Un juron de mon monde. Viens dépêche toi!

-Pourquoi?

-Ne poses pas de questions, viens!

Je sortis suivis d'Arya.

-Où doivent-ils arriver?

-Porte ouest.

Je m'élançai dans cette direction en courant, mais la princesse pénétra mon esprit.

_« Hey! Ralentis, je ne possède pas la rapidité des vampires. »_

Je dus diminuer de moitié ma vitesse, qui était déjà ralentis à cause de mon bras en écharpe. On arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, mais trop tard. Ajihad était déjà sortit. Eragon se trouvait à côté de moi.

-Préviens les autres,c'est une embuscade, lui dis-je.

Et la, des urgals sortirent à leur tour du tunnel. Je m'étais lancée vers eux. Ils étaient à deux miles de ma position. Je les rejoins trop tard. Les jumeaux essayaient de capturer Murtagh et seul trois urgals étaient debout, s'approchant du dragonnier. J' envoya voler les urgals avant d'être moi aussi expulsée plus loin par un sort des magiciens. Je me redressai en l'air afin d'atterrir sur mes pieds. Je lançai à mon tour un sortilège pour les assommer. Après m'être assurer qu'ils étaient hors d'état de nuire, je me précipitai vers Ajihad. Il était mort, tué par les urgals.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

-Non! Non! C'est pas possible, disais-je.

Eragon arriva avec Saphira.

-J'avais promis! J'AVAIS PROMIS, hurlais-je de détresse.

-Ajihad? Ajihad réveillez-vous, implorait le dragonnier.

-Il...il est...il est mort, bafouillais-je, mort, et par ma faute.

Murtagh s'approcha de nous.

-Mais non Loukiana, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si! Je savais qu'il allait mourir. Si je ne m'étais pas évanouie, il serait encore vivant.

-Si on pouvait refaire le monde avec des « si », il serait parfait. Et tu ne peux pas tout empêcher car, même si tu connais le futur, tu ne peux être partout à la foi.

-Mais j'étais là, m'emportais-je, si j'étais rester concentrée, jamais ils ne m'auraient cassés le bras.

-Tu étais blessée, tu ne pouvais décemment pas aller à la chasse aux urgals.

-Mais je suis un vampire! Je suis immortelle.

-Personne ne survit à 2 Kulls. Tu as de la chance de t'en sortir avec seulement un bras cassé. Aller viens maintenant. Tu es en état de choc. On va t'emmener chez Angela.

Il voulut m'attraper le bras.

-Non Murtagh, lâche moi.

Je partis en courant, les yeux emplis de larme qui ne s'écouleront jamais. Je retournai dans Trojihem et m'enfonça dans ses profondeurs. Je voulais aller le plus bas possible. Je m'arrêtai lorsque je ne vis plus aucune maison habitée. Je m'assis en position fœtale dans un coin avant de me perdre dans les méandre de mon esprit.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ajihad, mort. Je ne peux le supporter. J'avais jurée de ne laisser PERSONNE mourir. Et Ajihad est..Ajihad est...J'ai faillis à mon serment. Ce ne peux être vrai. Non, arrête! Tu ne dois pas penser à cela. Mais comment ne pas y penser. Un homme est mort par ma faute. »

Je restai dans mes obscures pensées, avant de ne plus penser de tout. Je pouvais rester là, sans bouger, des jours durant, à broyer du noir. Je serais restée ici pour toujours, si un nain qui passait par là ne m'avait remarqué.

-Que faite vous dans un si lugubre endroit, jeune demoiselle, demandait-il.

-Fichez-moi la paix, qui que vous soyez.

-Il doit y avoir un problème. Que vous est-il arrivé?

Je levai la tête et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Vous allez me laissez tranquille vous ai je dis.

-Vous devez être Loukiana, supposa-t-il, je vais chercher Eragon-argetlam.

Sur ce il partit en courant. Il revint un peu plus tard avec Eragon, Murtagh et Arya. Lorsque cette dernière me vit, elle accourut vers moi.

-Loukiana, est ce que ça va? Cela fait 3 jours que l'ont te cherche.

-3 jours! Je ne m'étais rendu compte, mais ça ne peux aller bien, marmonnais-je, je suis un monstre.

-Mais non! Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-C'est ma faute si Ajihad est mort.

-Arrête de raconter des salades! Viens, tu dois assister à l'enterrement d'Ajihad et au couronnement de Nasuada, sa fille.

-D'accord, fis-je avec moue.

Je me levai et partis avec l'elfe. J'affichais un sourire béa et riais avec les autres.

Nous étions presque arrivés à la sortie. Eragon et son demi-frère étaient allés annoncer mon retour. Arya restait avec moi.

-Tu es lunatique, il n'y pas deux heures, tu étais prête à te suicider et la tu ris au éclats.

-Tous cela n'est qu'un masque, lui expliquais-je, nous autres les vampires cachons aussi bien nos émotions que les elfes. À l'intérieur de moi, je suis dans le même état que lorsque vous m'avez trouvé.

Murtagh nous rejoignis.

-Cette discutions est terminée Arya, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, changeons de sujet.

-Venez vite, ils vous attendent, s'enthousiasmait-t-il.

Le dragonnier repartit en courant. Je le suivis ainsi que mon amie. Mais juste avant de voir la lumière du jours, je m'évanouis et eu des spasmes comme lorsque que j'ai vu Trojihem se faire attaqué. De loin, j'entendais Arya qui m'appelait, Eragon et Murtagh qui accourraient.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a?, demandait Arya.

Ce fût Eragon qui lui répondit.

-Je n'en suis pas sur, à moins que... Murtagh, tu te souviens, à la montagne?

-Oui cela veut dire qu'il faut baisser sa fièvre.

-Sa fièvre, s'étonna l'elfe, mais elle n'en a pas.

Elle voulut me toucher le front.

-Aille! Elle est brûlante, s'exclama-elle.

-Il faut l'emmener dans un endroit froid, ordonna Murtagh.

-Brom saura quoi faire, ajouta Eragon.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans sa chambre.

-Brom! Loukianarefaitunecriseetilfa utbaissersafièvre. Nousnesavonspasquoifaire, débita Eragon à toute vitesse.

-Du calme, dit dit le père de ce dernier, explique un peu plus lentement je te prie.

-Loukiana refait une crise et il faut baisser sa fièvre. Nous ne savons que faire, répéta-il à vitesse normale.

L'ancien dragonnier réfléchit quelque instant avant de dire.

-On pourrait l'amener très haut dans le ciel, là où il fait froid, en la faisant léviter.

-Mais on aura jamais assez d'énergie, répliqua Murtagh.

-Loukiana nous a dit un jours que les vampires avaient des quantités astronomiques d'énergie.

-Mais on ne peut pas s'en servir.

-Si, Arya le sait déjà surement, on peut faire des transferts d'énergie d'un corps à l'autre ou dans des pierres précieuses. Bon allons-y. On a pas de temps à perdre.

Saphira et Thorn nous portèrent jusqu'à la maison des dragons. Ensuite Brom lança le sort et je commença à m'élever dans le ciel de 10 ou 15 mètres.

-Woua! Je pourrais rester des heures comme cela sans me fatiguer.

Je me sentais bien. Je me déplaçais dans les airs. En dessous de moi, les paysages défilaient, c'était magnifique. Je ne savais pas où je me dirigeais mais ce devait être un endroit merveilleux. Peu à peu, les forêts et les plaines disparurent pour laisser place à une ville que je ne connaissais que trop: Gil'Ead. Pourquoi ai-je atterris-ici? Là était la question. Mes pas me me guidèrent vers la prison, dans la cellule où j'ai trouvée Arya, pour être plus précise. Je me demandais ce que je devais faire dans cet endroit. C'est alors que je le vis. Un jeune homme châtain, d'environ 18 ans, les yeux verts, la peau claire. Assez grand, plutôt mince, ses jambes longues sont finement musclés. Les traits de ses bras, épais mais pas trop s'accordaient avec le reste de son corps, ce qui, tout ensemble lui donnait une certaine grâce, même lorsqu'il était allongé. Des cicatrices parcouraient ses membres et son torse. Il me rappelait étonnement quelqu'un, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. J'explorais les tréfonds de ma mémoires en quête de le retrouvé. Quand tout à , je me souvins.

-VALENTIN!

Je voulais crier, mais aucun son ne sortis de ma bouche. Mes pieds décollèrent du sol et je repartis en sens inverse. Je me débattais, je voulais le libérer, mais une force invisible m'entrainait au point de départ. Je passai la porte de Trojihem et monta dans la chambre d'Arya. Je restais dans le brouillard un long moment. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Je reprenais connaissance petit à petit. J'ouvris les yeux. D'abord tout était flou mais les personnes présentent dans cette pièce se précisèrent nettement plus au bout de quelque secondes. Il y avait Arya, Eragon, Murtagh et Brom. En me voyant remuer, ils se précipitèrent vers moi.

-Loukiana, comment te sens-tu?, demanda Eragon.

-Ça va, merci, mais je dois partir.

-Attend, tu ne dois pas te...

Je me levai, eu un vertige et me rassis.

-C'est ce que je voulais te dire, expliquait Brom, pendant ta crise, nous devions absolument descendre ta température. Alors je me suis servie de ton énergie pour te faire léviter.

-Oui j'avais vaguement compris. Et?

-Et j'en ai un peu trop utilisé. Une fois ta fièvre baissée, tu es restée dans le coma durant deux jours.

-Deux jours! Tant que ça? Mais je dois quand même partir.

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire! Tu as moins de force qu'un nourrisson . Et puis tu dois assister au couronnement de Nasuada, tu as déjà raté l'enterrement de son père, il est hors de question que tu loupe ceci.

-Mais c'est important: il s'agit de sauvé une vie. Le couronnement peut attendre. Quand aura-t-il lieu?

-Ne sachant pas quand tu te réveillerais, nous avons décidés demain à 14h.

-Bon je serais de retour ce soir.

Je me levai, attendis, n'ayant pas le tournis, je quittas la pièce.

Je lanças mon sort « [color=green]Que mon corps soit invisible[/color] » et me téléportai.

Tout est exactement comme dans mon rêve. Les paysages, les maisons, tout. J'arrivai à la prison et allai droit dans sa cellule. Je brisai ses chaines avec un grand bruit, ce qui alerta les gardes. Je me dépêchai de le prendre dans mes bras et me retéléporter chez les Vardens. J'atterris sur la place des 4 couloirs. Je courus chez Arya dont les appartements étaient les seuls en dehors de la roche.

-Loukiana, que fais-tu ici? Tu dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie, s'étonna-elle.

-Non ils ne sauront pas le guérir. Maintenant poussez-vous.

J'invoquai toute ma puissance.

« Oh Valentin, habitant de l'autre monde

Par mes pouvoirs de sorcière

Je guéris tes blessures et empoisonnements»

-Et maintenant, demanda Eragon.

-Et maintenant on attend, le temps qu'il faudra, ai-je dis.

On patienta quelque heures, puis il se mit à bouger. Il ouvrit les paupières et me vit.

-Lou...Loukiana? Où suis-je?


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

-Loukiana répond moi, s'il te plais.

-Eh bien tu es... tu es...

-Tu es en Alagaësia , me coupa Brom.

-En Alagaësia? Comment?

-Nous ne savons pas exactement, repris-je, il m'est arrivée la même chose. Au début, nous pensions que c'était mon pouvoir de téléportation qui, par instinct, s'était « allumer ». Mais sauf si tu peux te téléporter, cette hypothèse n'est plus possible.

-Logique, vu que je ne suis pas un sorcier.

-Bien sur. Mais on réfléchira à cela plus tard, pour le moment tu dois te reposer et nous, nous devons aller au couronnement de Dame Nasuada;

Je sortis et ils me suivirent, sauf Arya qui s'assurait que Valentin était hors de danger

-Qui est-ce? me questionnait Eragon.

-C'est un ami à moi. Nous étions dans la même classe depuis le collège jusqu'à ce que je déménage à l'étranger. Il faut que je vous parle du système d'éducation. En France, nous devons obligatoirement aller à l'école jusqu'à nos 16 ans, ensuite suivant ce que l'on veut faire plus tard, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être paysans, on peut continuer nos études jusqu'à 22, 23, même 27 ans.

-J'aurais tant aimé aller à l'école.

-Je pourrais arranger cela. Quand la guerre sera finis, je t'enseignerais ce que j'ai appris.

-Merci! Merci mille fois.

-De rien. Allez-y sans moi. Brom tu peux me guider s'il te plais?

-Oui Loukiana.

Je repartis dans l'autre sens en direction de la sortie.

-Que veux-tu?, me demandait-il en me rattrapant.

-Peux-tu me conduire dans les mines?

-Oui mais pourquoi?

-Je voudrais rendre hommage à Ajihad et Nasuada.

Il m'emmena à l'entrée.

-Merci, vas les retrouver, je te rejoindrai après.

Je partis à l'intérieur. Bon, il est 3 heures du matin, ce qui me laisse 3 heures, après, j'irais chasser et me préparer.

Je pris plusieurs pierres de taille différentes et commençai à travailler.

6 heures, j'ai finis, j'amène mon œuvre sur le lieu du couronnement et me dirige vers chef de la cuisine après l'avoir déposée à coté de l'estrade.

-Bonjours, j'aimerais savoir, combien de temps faut-il pour cuisiner un nagra?

-Bonjours, vous êtes Loukiana, la fille dont tous le monde parle?

-Oui, mais éviter ce sujet, ça me gène quelque peu.

-D'accord, donc nous parlions de nagra. Avec la préparation et le temps de cuissons, cela feras 6 heures en tous.

-Si je vous en amenait un d'ici 1 heure, 1 heure 30, serait-il possible qu'il soit près pour le banquet après le couronnement?

-Oui, largement! J'aurais même le temps de cuire des pommes de terres pour l'accompagné. Mais êtes-vous sur que vous arriverez à en tuer un? Les nagras sont très difficile à tuer.

Je lui lança un regard emplit de mystère.

-Faite moi confiance. Allumer les fours ou un bucher au vu de sa taille, je reviens d'ici 1 heure, 1 heure 30, n'oubliez pas.

-Pas de souci.

Je me téléportai à l'extérieur de la ville comme je l'ai déjà fait auparavant. N'ayant pas chassée depuis plusieurs jours, depuis l'attaque des urgals en fait, j'étais assoiffée. Je me régalai de trois ou quatre biches, deux chèvres des montagnes et un loup qui m'avait sauté dessus. Je cherchais ensuite le nagra, j'en trouvai un énorme, ou plutôt, il me trouva, déjà il me chargeât, mais je lui sautai sur le dos pour lui retourner la tête. Cependant, les poils et la graisse étaient trop épaisses. Alors, utilisant le technique d'Héraclès, je lui attrapais ses défenses, et attendis qu'il s'épuise. Ensuite, une fois qu'il se fût écrouler de fatigue, j'abrégeai ses souffrances en lui abattant une pierre sur la tête. Après l'avoir difficilement hisser sur mes épaules (la tête, du moins), je me téléportai, non sans peine, vers le lieux de la cérémonie. On atterrit sur une table qui cassa sous le pois. Le cuisinier arriva en hurlant:

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, qui ose me déranger... Oh excusez-moi Dame Loukiana, je ne savais pas que c'était vous, il regarda derrière moi, je vois que vous avez réussi, vous êtes à la hauteur de vôtre réputation, mais faites attention la prochaine fois.

-Vous me flattez. Pardonnez mon empressement, mais je voudrais aller me changer.

-Allez-y, vous n'avez rien à me demander.

-Merci

Je me rendis chez Arya, c'est elle qui doit avoir ma tenu. J'entrai chez elle.

-Oh Loukiana, que s'est-il passé? Tu es couverte de sang, disait-elle en paniquant.

-Oh ça! Ce n'est rien, un loup m'a attaquée.

-Tu es blessée?

-Tu veux rire! Il n'a même pas eu le temps de m'atteindre qu'il était déjà mort. D'ailleurs, le sang de loup est délicieux, tu devrais y goûter.

Mon amie pencha sa tête par dessus la fenêtre et vomit toutes ses entrailles.

-Excuse-moi! Pardon, pardon; j'oubliai que tu n'étais pas un vampire.

Elle se releva, s'essuya la bouche.

-Ce n'est pas grave, aller viens, je vais t'enlever tout ça.

Elle m'attrapa la manche et m'entraina dans sa salle de bain. Elle y avait fait couler un bain. Elle avait également déposée quelques plantes parfumées très agréable. La princesse elfique m'enleva mes vêtements sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle me plongea dans l'eau chaude.

-Ta robe est ici, elle me montra une robe rouge vif sur une table, tu as du temps avant le couronnement, alors profite-en et détend-toi.

Elle sortis. Je me lavai, et barbotai un peu, mais n'y pouvant plus, je me séchai, enfilai la robe et quitta la pièce.

-Tu as déjà finis?

-Oui, merci pour la robe.

-De rien, ta peau est si blanche, en contraste avec le rouge, tu es magnifique. Allons rejoindre les autres.

On se rendit sur la place. Brom nous vit.

-Ah vous voilà! Où étiez vous? La cérémonie a été avancée au vu de ton rétablissement.

-Excuse-nous, nous ne savions pas.

-Bon vous êtes là, c'est le principal. Ça commence.

On s'assit et Jörmundur, le bras droit d'Ajihad, s'avança vers Nasuada. Elle se tenait droite devant un trône de bois sculpté. Elles représentaient plusieurs scènes célèbre de l'apogée de dragonniers. Jörmundur s'adressa à la fille de l'ancien chef.

-Nasuada, fille d'Ajihad, acceptes-tu de devenir chef des Vardens, de les guider vers la victoire et de ramener la paix en Alagaësia.

-Oui

Il déposa une couronne de lauriers sur sa coiffe. La tête d'un dragon blanc apparut. Il toucha le front de Nasuada du bout de museau et disparut.

-C'était quoi, m'interrogea Eragon.

-Surement le premier dragon « apprivoisé » de ce monde.

-Tu veux dire, le dragon d'Eragon premier du nom?

-Oui, on raconte qu'il était d'une extrême blancheur et que nul autre ne put reproduire cette couleur.

-Et il aurait bénit Dame Nasuada?

-Oui, cela veut dire qu'elle est destinée à accomplir de grande choses. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de l'avoir aperçut. Oh mince! Mon cadeau, je l'ai oubliée.

Mais déjà tout le monde s'en allait.

-ATTENDEZ! ATTENDEZ!, leur criais-je, mais seul mes amis et Nasuada restèrent pour me faire plaisir.

-Qui a-t-il?, me demandait-elle.

J'amenai mon présent devant eux.

-C'est un cadeau pour toi et ton père.

J'enlevais le drap qui le recouvrait. C'était une sculpture. J'y avais représentée une vallée, où l'on voyait de petits paysans travailler aux champs. Au dessus d'eux lévitaient trois dragons, un couleur saphir, l'autre couleur rubis et le dernier couleur émeraude. Ils étaient en pierres précieuses de leur couleurs respective. Le tout faisait environ 1m 50 de haut sur 4 m de long et de large.

-C'est magnifique! Fantastique!, me répondirent-ils tous, comment as tu fais pour que les dragons tiennent en l'air? Un sort?

-Non pas de magie sauf pour les transformer en pierres précieuses. C'est simple, j'ai utilisée la gravité; Les pôles + et – s'attirent, en revanche deux pôles + ou deux pôles – s'évitent. J'avais remarquée que les roches de la mines étaient magnétisées. Il m'a suffit de calculer la masse qu'il fallait pour tenir en l'air, sans pour autant monter trop haut.

-Je n'ai rien compris, lança Murtagh.

-C'est pas grave. Venez on va la mettre au milieu de la place des 4 couloirs.

-Elle ne va pas se faire voler?, s'étonna Brom.

-Non, j'ai installée un sort prévu à cet effet.

On la déposa au milieu de la place des 4 couloirs et on se rendit au banquet.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

On était sur la route depuis une semaine. Arya ne parlait plus à personne, sauf Saphira et Thorn.

*Quelques jours plus tôt *

Le banquet était finis. Il n'y avait plus trace du nagra. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus rien. Les dragons avaient bus des quantités astronomiques de bières, d'hydromel et d'alcool en tout genre. Ils se sont écroulés d'ivresse après avoir roussis quelques table du buffet. Ils étaient tous partit se coucher, sauf moi qui ne dors pas. Je éraie sans but dans la ville. Je devais être à ce moment la seul personne lucide des environs. Peut-être pas en fait, voilà une silhouette sombre qui s'approche. C'est Valentin. On lui a donné une tunique blanche qui mêlé avec grâce lui donnait un air elfique.

-Bonsoir Loukiana.

-Bonsoir Valentin, tu ne dors pas?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister à la fête, alors je me suis éclipsé à l'anglaise.

-Ha Ha Ha! Ça me rappelle de bons souvenir.

*Flashback *

On était dans ma chambre. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de 11 ou 12 ans. C'était la nuit.

-Tout est prêt?, demandais-je

-Alors : tente, sacs de couchages, provision, bonbon, lampe torche. Oui on a tout.

-OK! Allons y.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, posa les pieds sur le rebord et sauta sur l'arbre en face et descendit le long du tronc.

-A ton tour!

Je reproduis les même gestes et le retrouvai en bas.

-Cette soirée feu de camps dans la forêts va être génial.

*fin du flashback *

-Oui de très bons souvenir, ajouta-il, et toi? Tu ne dors pas?

-Non je ne peux plus. Je suis un vampire, Val.

-Un vampire? Comme dans les livres?

-Oui comme dans les livres.

-Comment est-arrivé?

-Quelques semaines après mon retour du Canada, un de mes semblables m'a attaquée alors que je me promenais. Ma transformation avait duré très longtemps comme le venin était en petite quantité, vu que j'ai été téléportée au moment où il m'a mordu.

-Ah d'accord.

On resta un petit moment silencieux, gênés par cette proximité.

-Et ta famille? Comment va-elle?, disais-je pour relancer la conversation.

-Elle va très bien merci. J'ai eu une petite sœur.

-C'est super!

Nouveau silence.

-Que comtes-tu faire?, relança-t-il à son tour.

-Je vais partir chez les elfes avec Eragon pour le surveiller, et toi?

-Je ne sais pas, ce pays est si fantastique, j'aimerais connaître chaque secrets qu'il contient. Apprendre aussi la botanique, la magie des éléments et tout le reste.

-Moi aussi c'est pour cela également que je suis Eragon. Pour la botanique, tu as trois choix, soit tu apprends avec moi, j'ai fais mon apprentissage au Canada, soit tu apprends avec Angela que tu connais pour avoir lu le livre. Pour la magie des éléments, tu devras, de toute façons aller chez les elfes.

-Je préfèrerais resté avec toi. Parce que même si j'ai lu le roman, je ne connais réellement personne, en dehors de toi. Et puis si je dois aller chez les elfes, autant que se soit maintenant, avec toi.

-Alors c'est réglé, mais tu devrais aller dormir, tu es encore faible.

-D'accord, fît-il avec une moue désinvolte.

Il retourna chez Arya. Je repris ma promenade. Je ne savais pas où j'allais ni pourquoi. Je marchais, c'est tout. Lorsque je me rendis compte que je m'éloignais de la ville, je m'arrêta. Je regarda autour de moi, mais même avec ma vue perçante, il y avait tellement de brouillard que je ne voyais rien. J'avançai un peu, et rencontrai un obstacle. Cela ressemble à un arbre, cependant il a la texture de la pierre, une sculpture peut-être? J'étends mon esprit et... Quoi! Il est vivant! Ce n'est pas possible! A moins que... Bien sur! La forêt d'arbres en pierre. C'est fascinant! Je me demande si le son d'une guitare en bois d'arbre de pierre est différent de celui d'une guitare normale. Il n'y a qu'a en fabriqué une et on verra. Je m'approchai de l'arbre et cassai sa plus grosse branche et commençai mon travail. Au petit matin, j'avais finis. Je m'installai confortablement sur une pierre et jouais. Le son de cette guitare est … comment dire … magnifique, magique envoutant. Je ne sais pas quels mots choisir pour décrire cette fabuleuse mélodie. Je continuais de jouer pendant plus d'une heure. Je fis une sangle et l'accrochai en bandoulière dans mon dos. Une fois dans ma chambre, je la posai à côté de mon sac près de l'entrée. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les appartements d'Arya pour lui annoncer que Valentin nous accompagnait. J'ouvre la porte: personne. Je vais aux cuisines : personne. Il y a un petit balcon sur une des rues surélevée et déserte, elle est peut-être là. Je m'y rend. Elle y est assise, à regarder les gens passés.

-Est-ce que ça va?, demandais-je.

-Ouais, ça peut aller.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, c'est juste que les autres m'énerve.

Ah! (mauvaise nouvelle, ce que je vais lui dire ne va pas forcément la ravir)

-Et toi? Ça va? Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui Oui, ça va. Je voulais juste te dire que … Valentin venait avec nous.

-QUOI! MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE?! QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS? INVITER UN HUMAIN, FRANCHEMENT! ENTRE ERAGON QUI MAUDIT UN BEBE, BROM QUI VEUT ALLER IMMEDIATEMENT TUER GALBATORIX POUR VENGER AJIHAD, MURTAGH QUI COURT APRES TOUTES LES JEUNES FILLES QU'IL CROISE ET TOI, TOI QUI INVITE UN ETRANGER, UN HUMAIN DANS **MA** FORÊT. JE SUIS AVEC UNE BANDE DE DEGENERER MENTAL.

-Je sais que tu es la princesse du Du Weldenvarden, mais ce n'est n'ai pas une raison pour t' énervée de cette manière.

- SI JUSTEMENT! ETANT LA PRINCESSE DES ELFES, JE ME DOIS DE PROTEGER MON PEUPLE!

-Alors pourquoi tu me laisse venir? Je suis nettement plus dangereuse que Valentin.

La princesse repris se respiration et se calma.

-Certes, de par ta nature, tu es plus dangereuse que lui. Mais je te fais confiance, tu m'as déjà sauvée dans le passé. Et je sais que tu ne feras de mal à personne, Hors mis ton ennemi. Or je connais à peine Valentin. Je te crois quand tu dis qu'il ne nous veut que du bien, mais qui sais quel maléfice Galbatorix a pu exercer sur lui durant son incarcération.

-Il a mon entière confiance et si tu ce n'est pas ton cas , tu ne mérites pas de porter le yawë. N'est-il pas le symbole de la vérité et de la confiance?

-Espèce de petite insolente! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai endurée pour protéger mon peuple.

-Est-ce une façon de me traité? De toute façon, il vient point! A mon arrivée, j'ai été recueillis par la famille d'Eragon, alors que pour lui, tout n'a été que torture et souffrance pendant des mois.

-Tu n'étais même pas là! Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-D'après nos calculs, nous sommes arrivés en même temps. Serais-tu prêtes à abandonner Eragon ou Brom ou n'importe qui d'autre dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas?

-Non.

-Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens.

-Mais … mais.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais », je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

Arya partit, plus que furieuse. Nous allions quitter Farthen Dur dans quelques heures. Je vais aller réveiller les autres. Il n'y a personne dans leurs chambres, ils sont déjà entrain de manger aux cuisines. Eragon leva les yeux.

-Bonjours, tu sais où est Arya?

-Non, désolée. Nous avons eu un petit différent.

-Ah, je peux faire quelque chose?

-Non, non. Tu n'y peux rien. Bon prêt à partir?

-Oui, j'ai hâte.

-Moi aussi. Et toi Valentin, tu as fais ton sac?

Il était dans le fond de la pièce.

-Il vient avec nous?, fît Brom.

-Oui, il ne connaît personne d'autre dans ce monde, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-D'accord.

-Alors, tu as fais ton sac? Ah non, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas d'affaire. Viens!

Je l'attrapais par le bras et l'emmenais à l'armurerie.

-Bonjours. Que puis-je pour vous?, dit le forgerons.

-On voudrait une épée, un arc, un bouclier et une armure. Valentin, tu as fais de l'escrime, il me semble, alors je te laisse le choix de l'épée. Pour le reste je te connais assez pour te trouver l'équipement parfait.

Nous passâmes un peu moins d'une demi-heure à essayer épées, arcs et et autres armes en tout genre.

-Voilà, tu es paré.

-Merci de votre contribution. Au revoir.

-Attendez, j'aimerais voir le meilleur de vos poignards que vous possédez.

-Mais bien sur, il entra dans l'arrière boutique et en ressortit, le voici.

Je le pris et l'examinai.

-Vous savez vous battre?

-Bien sur, quelle question!

-Alors en garde!

Il attrapa sa hache et se mit en position de combat. Esquive, attaque, feinte, cela dura plus d'un quart d'heure. Il fît une attaque verticale, je la bloque avec le poignard, il se brisa.

-Bien, nous avons terminés. Désolée pour le dérangement.

Je tendais la main vers les morceaux du poignard et prononçai:

« Que ce poignard se répare! »

Je lui rendis, entier.

-Encore désolée. Il semble que vos armes ne sont pas adaptées à mes capacités.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous rechercher.

-Merci, au revoir.

On sortit. Valentin avait l'air de se poser plein de question, ce qui ne tarda pas à se vérifier:

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un poignard? Tu es une vampire.

-Oui, mais dans certain cas, comme lorsque je me suis cassé le bras (qui est guéris d'ailleurs), durant

la bataille de Farthen Dur, un poignard peut être utile

-D'accord. Et …

-S'il te plais, ne me pose plus de question. On a pas le temps et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

-OK.

-Suis moi, on va te chercher des tenus de rechange et un bon cheval.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Non!

Je l'entrainais à l'autre bout de la ville pour acheter des vêtements. Nous allâmes ensuite à l'écurie.

-Bonjours, nous voudrions acheter le meilleur cheval que vous ayez.

-Certainement, mais nous les nains, nous n'avons que peut de chevaux. Cependant, j'ai peut être ce qu'il vous faut.

Il nous conduisit à l'arrière, vers un box spécial. A l'intérieur se trouvait un cheval noir de jais. Surement un pur race, l'air vif mais pas farouche, les jambes fines, mais musclés. Son ventre était ni trop large, ni trop maigre, l'encolure puissante. En somme, un excellent cheval.

-Magnifique!, s'émerveillait Valentin.

-Tu l'aimes?, demandais-je.

-Oh oui! Je l'adore.

-Alors nous le prenons. Combien coûte-t-il?

-10 000 couronnes.

Alors que je fouillais dans mes poches, ma main passa devant un rayon de soleil (alors qu'habituellement, ma peau n'est jamais exposée au soleil) et scintilla comme des milliers de diamants.

-Attendez! Vous êtes Loukiana, le vampire?

-Oui.

-Alors pour vous, c'est gratuit.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous nous avez sauvés, vous mériter bien cela.

-Mais c'est Eragon qui a tué Durza.

-Sans vous, nous serions tous mort avant que le tueur d'ombre ne lui ai arraché son cœur. Vous ne vous en rendez peut être pas compte, mais vous avez détruit près de la moitié de l'armée à vous toute seule.

Quoi! Tant que cela? Aurais-je enlevée autant de vie en seulement quelques heures? C'est horrible! Ces êtres qui ne m'ont rien faits, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Toutes ces pensées me torturent.

-Bon, eh bien merci, répondit Valentin, nous passerons le prendre au moment de partir.

Il me fît sortir. J'étais encore sous le choc.

-Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! Je l'adore! Je vais l'appeler Ice. Loukiana? Loukiana?

-Hein? Oui, oui. Allons y, on part dans moins d'une heure.

On alla dans ma chambre, je pris mon sac et ma guitare. On se rendit à la porte Est de la ville. Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, Orik, Saphira, Thorn et Arya, qui était à l'arrière enfermé dans ses pensées, étaient déjà présent. Ils remarquèrent ma guitare accroché dans mon dos.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?, demandaient-ils, interrogatifs.

-C'est une guitare, un instrument de musique de mon monde.

Ils l'examinèrent de plus près.

-Mais elle est en bois de pierre!, s'exclama Orik.

-Oui, je me suis permise d'utilisée une des branches, mais ça valait le coup, le son est vingts fois meilleurs. Vous ne m'en voulez pas?

-Non pas du tout, répondis Orik.

-Oh chante nous une chanson, s'il te plais, implorait Eragon.

-Non. Quand j'étais humaine, je chantais très mal.

-Mais tu n'es plus humaine, ajouta Valentin.

-Merci de me le rappeler, répliquais-je, ironiquement.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que les vampires voient quasiment tous leurs défauts disparaître.

-Bon d'accord.

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de trouvé la bonne chanson. Je grattai les cordes

-C'est une chanson que j'apprécie beaucoup.

watch?v=eErOoEemmQs&list=PLE716520B0EA31C87&index=2&feature=plpp_video (cliqué sur le liens, bien sur ce n'est pas moi qui chante^^)

-Bravos! Bravos! , applaudissaient-ils.

-Venez, on doit partir, répliqua sèchement Arya.

Ne voulant pas énerver plus que de raison Arya, nous quittâmes les lieux après avoir récupérer les chevaux.

-Tu leur a chanté du Matmatah?, demandait Valentin alors que nous pénétrions dans le tunnel.

-Oui.

Cela ne faisait pas deux heures que nous étions sous terre que le soleil nous manquait déjà, sauf Orik mais lui il a l'habitude.

-Dis Loukiana? Tu ne pourrais pas tous nous téléporter? On gagnerait un ou deux jours de voyage sous la montagne, avec pour seule lumière des lanternes magiques, proposa Brom.

-Ce serait possible, mais en plusieurs voyages et je ne serais probablement plus capable d'utiliser ma magie pendant plusieurs jours.

-Seras-tu capable de marcher ou courir, demanda Brom.

-Oui.

-Alors je pense que se serait un bon gain de temps.

Naturellement, j'acceptai sous leur regards insistants. Je téléportai d'abord Saphira, puis Thorn, qui était aussi gros que Saphira. Ensuite, se fut autour d'Eragon et de Murtagh, Brom et Orik, Valentin, et finalement, après maintes réticences, Arya.

Voilà, cela fait une semaine que nous sommes partis et Arya ne parle plus à personne.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Nous venions de quitter les Beors et devant nous s'étalait à perte de vue des plaines sans la moindre trace de vie, humaine ou animal.

-Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à traverser ces plaines avant d'arriver au Du Weldenvarden, dit Arya qui me boudait toujours.

-Attends, répliqua Brom, il n'y a pas un seul animal ici! Comment Loukiana va se nourrir?

-Elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller toute seule, répondit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, ce n'est pas mon problème!

-Combien de temps peut-tu tenir sans chasser?, me demanda Orik.

-Une semaine maximum. Je pourrais tenir plus longtemps, mais vous seriez en danger.

-Comment faire? Il nous reste plus de deux semaines de voyage, marmonait Brom.

-Arya, aides-nous!, cria Eragon.

Rien à faire, elle restait enfermé dans son mutisme. Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Valentin car il pourrait trahir les elfes. Mais s'il ne peut plus les trahir, il n'y aura plus de problème.

_Valentin! _

_-Lou...Loukiana? Où es-tu?_

_-Dans ton esprit. Ecoutes, j'ai une idée pour que Arya ne doute plus de toi. Tu vas répéter ces mots devant elle._

Il s'avança, se plaça devant la princesse et posa un genou à terre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait lui, là, lança cette dernière sur un ton méprisant.

** _Moi, Valentin, je prête serment... _ **

-**Moi, Valentin, je prête serment...**

** _... à Arya, la princesse des elfes._ **

**- ... à Arya, la princesse des elfes. **

**_ Je jure de ne jamais dévoiler ..._ **

**-Je jure de ne jamais dévoiler ... **

** _... la moindre information ..._ **

**-... la moindre information ...**

** _... concernant les elfes, les Vardens ou les nains._ **

**-... concernant les elfes, les Vardens ou les nains.**

Il avait parler en ancien langage, ce qui veut qu'il ne peut pas revenir sur son serment. Arya nous regardait sucessivement. Elle stopa son regard sur moi.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela?

Elle a compris que j'avais dictée les mots à Valentin. Il n'a pas pu apprendre l'ancien langage en si peu de temps après la sortie de son coma. Je lui expliquai le pourquoi de comment.

-Tu ne me parle plus parce que Valentin, un humain nous accompagne dans ta forêt, et que tu n'as pas confiance en lui. Tu as peur qu'il nous trahisse. Hors s'il te prête serment en ancien langage, il ne peut plus, donc : problème réglé.

-C'est bien beau tou cela, mais ça ne nous aides pas pour Loukiana, fit remarquer Murtagh.

On regardait Arya, elle nous observait.

-Bon d'accord. Je ne peux que vous aider et oublier ces derniers jours après ce que tu viens de faire. Approche Loukiana.

Je me plaçai devant elle. Elle posa ses mains sur mes tempes et des images défilèrent devant mes yeux, suivit d'une phrase en langage elfique. Voilà ce qu'elle dit :

**Je suis envoyée par Arya , princesse de cette forêt. Je dois attendre son arrivée ici.**

Arya enleva une bague de son index et me la donna.

-En te téléportant et avec les informations que je t'ai données, tu devrais arrivée non loin de Ceris . Il y a toujours des gardes aux frontières, lorsqu'ils te repèreront, s'ils te repèrent, tu leur répèteras ces mots en montrant cette bague. Il s'agit du seau royal, tu ne devrais donc pas avoir d'ennuis. Sauf si tu mords l'un d'eux, HI HI, dit elle en riant.

-Merci, Arya. Je suis heureuse que l'on soit réconciliée.

-Moi aussi Loukiana, moi aussi. Aller, vas, on te rejoins dans deux semaines.

Je me téléportai et suivai l'itinéraire de mon amie. Je voyai déjà la lisière de la forêt. Je me demandais si les barrières magiques allaient me bloquer. Je fermai les yeux et attendais, mais rien ne se passa. Je rouvrai les yeux. Des centaines d'arbres défilaient sous mes pieds. J'ai atteins ma destination : Ceris, ou plutôt une clairière proche de Ceris. Je décidai d'attendre ici que le reste du groupe arrive. Sauf que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prononcer mes sorts que les sentinelles de la ville m'avaient déjà repérées. Elles avançaient dans la clairière, vers moi. Un elfe, leur chef visiblement me questionna.

-Qui ête-vous étrangère? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. De plus la signature énergétique de vôtre esprit n'est pas celle d'un humain ni celle d'un ombre. Hors vous ressemblez à une humaine. Donc vous allez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire, nous allons vous fouillez et vous reconduire à la lisière.

Elles m'emmenèrent à leur poste de garde et sortirent toutes sauf la seul femme de la garnison par respect. La femme me fouilla entièrement, elle ne tenta pas de pénétrer mon esprit car elle devait penser que je m'était égarée ou alors je lui faisait trop peur. Elle failli aller dire aux autres que c'était OK, lorsqu'elle vit le seau royal autour de mon cou:

-Où avez-vous eu cette bague, c'est celle de la princesse. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Savez-vous où elle est? Vous l'avez enlevée? Elle a parlée et vous venez nous tuer? Elle est morte? Alerte! Alerte!

Les autres sentinelles déboulèrent dans la seconde.

-Qui a t-il?, questionna le chef.

-Arrêtez-la! Elle a tuée la princesse!

-Attendez...

Elles ne me laissèrent pas l'occasion de m'expliquer. Elles me baillonèrent et me ligotèrent. J'aurais pu les vaincre facilement mais je ne voulais pas les blesser, ni m'attirer plus d'ennuis. Elles m'enfermèrent dans une cellule sans fenêtre. Je ne leur dis pas que je pourrais m'échapper de n'importe laquelle de leur prison, sinon, elles auraient essayés; et je dis bien essayés de me tuer. Elles partirent durant un quart d'heure ou peut-être une demi-heure et revinrent avec un autre elfe. A son allure et ses vêtements, j'en déduisis qu'il dirigeait cette citée. Le chef des sentinelles me pointa du doigs. Quelle impolitesse! Et dire qu'on l'appelle le beau peuple.

-C'est elle! C'est elle que l'ont a attrapés avec la bague de la princesse!

-Bien, bonjours jeune demoiselle. Je suis le gouverneur de cette ville. Dites-moi, pourquoi possédez-vous la bague portant le seau royal de la princesse Arya?

Malgré sa politesse et sa bonne humeur apparente, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de la peur. La peur liée à ma condition de vampire. Je fais fuire tous les être vivants que je croise. Même les plantes partiraient si elles pouvaient.

-Gouverneur, répondis-je malgré tout, je suis contente que vous soyez venus car je vais pouvoir délivrer mon message, vos sentinelles m'en ayant empêchée.

-Quel message?

-Celui-ci: **Je suis envoyée par Arya , princesse de cette forêt. Je dois attendre son arrivée ici. **

-De l'ancien langage!, s'étonna le gouverneur qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une humaine le parle, Vous connaissez la princesse? Elle est vivante? Que faites-vous ici? Il faut immédiatement prévenir Islanzadí-Dröttning que sa fille est vivante!

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, Arya Dröttingu arrivera dans deux semaines et après nous nous rendrons directement à Ellesméra.

-Elle vous a également donnée l'emplacement de toutes nos villes!, s'exclama t-il.

-Pas excatement, répondis-je, mais pourrions en parler dans un endrois plus approprié?

-Oui, bien sur!

Il me conduisit dans son bureau. En traversant la ville, chaque elfe que je croisais me toisait avec haine et mépris et s'en allait rapidement. On entra dans son palais, puis dans son bureau. Après qu'il eu fermé la porte, je me retournai et tendis la main vers celle-ci. Je prononcais ensuite "Que cette pièce soit à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. " Personne ne pourrait nous entendre, cependant:

-Monsieur le gouverneur, avant quoi que ce soit de plus, j'aimerais que vous me prometié que rien de ce qui sera dit entre nous ne sorte de ces murs.

-**Je promet de ne rien divulguer sur ce que vous aller me raconter ici, dans cette pièce.**

-Merci. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'apelle Loukiana. Je suis un vampire, une buveuse de sang immortelle tant par le temps que par la chaire (ou presque, je me souviens encore de mon bras cassé). Je ne me nourris que de sang animal, ne vous inquiété pas. Je viens d'un autre monde la magie est différente. Un de mes ami et moi-même avons été téléportés en Alagaësia, nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

A cette déclaration, l'elfe devint vert, puis livide. Déjà qu'il n'était pas à l'aise au début.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Eh bien, nous étions en route pour le Du Weldenvarden lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant les grandes plaines. Il n'y avait pas d'animaux, donc je n'aurais pas pu me nourrir. La princesse Arya m'a alors indiquée l'emplacement de Ceris afin que je m'y rende et que je les attendent.

-La princesse est donc vivante.

-Oui.

-Hors mis vous et Arya, qui d'autre vous accopagne?

-Il y a Brom, Orik le nain, Valentin l'ami dont je vous ai parlée, et aussi Eragon tueur d'Ombre et Saphira sa dragonne. Murtagh et son dragon Thorn voyagent également avec nous.

-Murtagh, le fils de Morzan?

-Oui, mais pas de problème, il a prêté serment en ancien langage à Nasuada, la nouvelle chef des Vardens. A contre-coeur, mais il l'a fait.

-Bien, tout à l'heure, vous avez parlée d'Ellesméra, comment connaissez vous cette ville?

-Dans le monde où je vivais avant, l'Histoire de l'Alagaësia est écrite dans un livre que j'ai lu. Mais ma mémoire humaine s'efface peu à peu et je ne m'en souviens que par flash. De plus, ma présence ici à alteré le cours des évènements, je ne peux donc plus me fiéer au livre.

-Je n'ai plus de question. Cependant, comment m'assurer que vous m'avez dis la vérité?

-**Je jure que tout ce que je viens de dire est la vérité et rien que la vérité.**

-Je vous remercie, vous pouvez attendre ici l'arrivée de vos compagnons au revoir.

Il était soulagé que notre entretient soir finit, il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher sa joie. Ce qui me blessa profondément. Et comme toute mes autres blessures, je la masquai derrière un sourire faux et l'enterrai dans les tréfonds de mon âme.

-Au revoir.

Je retournai dans la clairière en prenant soin d'éviter les elfes et leurs regards. Je m'installai de façon à pouvoir attendre mes amis jusqu'à leur arrivés ici. En attendant je fis le point, sur mes émotions et mes sentiments. Personne, non personne ne me comprenait, j'étais seul au monde, Arya et les autres ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que je ressentais. Valentin me comprenait quand j'était humaine, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Retenant ma colère et ma tristesse, je descendis de l'arbre ou j'étais perchée et allai chasser. Une fois calmée, je remontai dans l'arbre.

Arya et les autres arrivèrent près de trois semaines après ma conversation avec le gouverneur; J'avais été avertie par une des sentinelles, qui n'était aboslument pas ravie de cette mission, vu qu'ils étaient directement entrés dans la citée. Le chef de la ville les logaient dans son palais. La sentinelles me conseilla d'aller les rejoindre avant de me quitter presque en courant. Une fois dans le palais, je dus interroger un elfe pour savoir où était leurs chambres. Il me répondit après m'avoir supplier de ne pas le manger qu'elles se trouvaient au fond de l'aile droite.

Je mis rendis et entrai après avoir frappé à la porte. Après s'être salué, je leurs demandais avec un sourire forcé pourquoi ils étaient arrivés en retard. Il me coutait de leur cacher mon chagrin, mais je ne pouvais leur exprimer mes sentiments.

-Nous avons subis une tempête, expliqua Eragon, après avoir étés attaqués par des Urgals qui n'avaient pas participés à la bataille de Farthen Dur, donc qui ne savaient pas que la paix avait été instauré entre nos peuples.

-Je vois, vous avez dûs vous arrêter pour acheter des chevaux à Hedarth afin de remplacer ceux qui ont étés tués par les Urgals et la tempête vous a tellement rallentis que vous n'avanciés plus. Ais-je raison ?, devinais-je.

-Exactement, dit Eragon.

Arya décida d'intervenir:

-Le gouverneur nous a dit que nous pouvions partir pour Ellesméra quand nous voulions.

-C'est parfait, dis-je, quand voulez vous partir?

-Le temps que nous, ainsi que les chevaux puissions nous reposer et se sera bon. Disons donc, après demain, répondit-Arya.

-Pas de problèmes, c'est d'accord. Reposez-vous bien, la rencontre avec la Reine risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir.

Je pensais cela surtout pour moi. Si jamais la Reine décidait de me faire exécuter en apprenant mon état. Que ferais-je? Arya appréhende également cette rencontre, mais elle, elle ne risque pas de ce faire exécuter. Une fois de plus, je ne montrai pas mes inquiétudes.

-Loukiana, continua Arya, tu devrais rester cachée, le temps que nous sommes ici. Le gouverneur et les habitants de Ceris n'apprécient guère ta présense.

Cette remarque me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur.

-Oui... oui pas de problème.

-J'ai une question, commença Eragon, l'autre jours avant que tu ne partes, quand Valentin à prêté serment, il a dit "Arya, la princesse des elfes". Plus tard Arya nous a expliqué que tu lui avait dictée mot pour mot tout le serment. Je ne comprend pas, Arya est une princesse?

Oups! La boulette, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour Arya. Cela ne fera qu'envenimer notre relation déjà banqual, je ne voulais pas perdre leur amitié. Mais, n'est ce pas hypocrite que de conserver une amitié quand on leur cache tout ce que l'on ressent? Brom disait que les elfes taisent ce qui leur est le plus important. Je dois surement avoir du sang elfe dans ce cas. Les conversations que j'ai ne sont pratiquement que des banalités ou des sujets qui ne me concerne pas émotionellement. Je jetais déséspérément un regard vers Arya. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle décida de répondre d'elle même, non sans me lancer un regard emplit de colère.

-C'est la vérité, je suis la princesse des elfes. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire car j'ai fuguée et pris le Yawë sans l'accord de ma mère. Même Ajihad n'était pas au courant, seul Brom l'était et il m'avait juré en ancien langage de ne pas le dire.

Cette révélation les fit tomber à la renverse à l'exception de Brom.

Je me sentais horriblement mal, j'avais déjà perdue l'amitié d'Arya, je l'ai regagnée avec peine. Je pense qu'elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance. Je serais encore plus seul si cela est possible. Mon séjour à Ellesméra que j'attendais avec impassience s'annonce des plus mal, voir de l'enfer. J'espère qu'Oromis-elda acceptera de me prendre pour élève afin de noyer mes émotions dans les études. Je ne supporterais pas le regard des elfes, s'il refuse, je m'exilerais au fond de la forêt jusqu'à ce que la formation d'Eragon et de Murtagh soit finis. Les elfes sont la race qui doit surement le plus me détester, ils sont si proche de la nature, mon régime ne leur convient pas et ils ne m'aiment pas. Les nains et les humains sont plus tolérant car ils mangent de la viande. Mais comment vais-je faire pour ne pas devenir folle?


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

-C'est la vérité, je suis la princesse des elfes.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt?, reprocha Eragon.

-Quel en aurait été l'intérêt?, répliqua l'elfe, ce qui est fait est fait, nous devons maintenant nous rendre à Ellesméra afin que ma mère puisse nous rencontrer. Car depuis mon enlèvement, Islanzadí a coupée toute communication avec le monde extérieur. Nous remonterons le lac Eldor puis la rivière Gaena et enfin le lac Ardwen en barque. Nous devrons passer à côté de Sílthrim. Saphira, tu vas devoir te cacher le jours et être prudente en volant la nuit car il faut une obscurité totale pour rendre aveugle des elfes. Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, Valentin et Loukiana, vous aller devoir mettre une cape à capuche pour cacher vos oreilles rondes. Loukiana, tu vas également devoir lancer un sort pour que ton esprit ressemble à celui d'une humaine. La reine doit être la première à nous voir., nous avons commis une erreur ici, heureusement, tous les elfes à qui nous avons parlés ont promis en ancien langage de garder secrète nôtre visite.

Elle m'en voulait, c'était sur. Elle me fusillait du regard. Chacune de ses phrases étaient pour moi une dague en plein cœur. Les autres hochaient la tête silencieusement sans comprendre ce que Arya sous-entendait. Mais Saphira s'agitait à l'extérieur, nous sortîmes la rejoindre. Arya avait ouvert son esprit pour que Saphira et Thorn puissent assister à la conversation.

« [i]Non! Je ne veux pas recommencer à me cacher! Dès que je m'éloigne, Eragon a des ennuis.[/i] », criait-elle dans l'esprit de tout le monde.

-Saphira, commençai-je, je comprend ce que tu ressens, mais serait dangereux de voler à découvert près de Sílthrim. Thorn l'a compris, même s'il n'a jamais été séparé de Murtagh. Ce n'est l'affaire que de 3 jours. Il faut que tu fasses un effort, nous faisons tous des efforts.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, elle se résigna.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis au lieu du rendez-vous. J'étais restée dans la clairière tandis que les autres logeaient au palais. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés de deux elfes.

-Nos guident, dit-Arya sans plus d'explications.

Il y avait 4 barques sur la berge du lac. Après un rapide calcul, nous remarquâmes qu'il y avait une personne en trop à raison de 2 passager par barque. Je pris la parole avant qu'ils ne puissent choisir une décision.

-Je vais nager. Ne vous occupés pas de moi. Je ne me fatigue pas et je n'ai pas besoin de respirer.

J'enlevai mes bottes et les posai dans une barque avant de plonger dans l'eau. La vérité est que j'avais besoin d'être seule, je ne pouvais plus supporter les regards d'Arya. Et plonger au fond d'un lac plusieurs heures durant est le meilleur moyen de s'isoler. Je ne remontais à la surface que pour vérifier leur progression. Saphira et Thorn plongeaient à maintes reprises pour me chercher, je m'éloignaient à chaque fois. Le soir je sortais de l'eau pour rejoindre le campement et grimper dans un arbre pour monter la garde.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Au crépuscule du dernier jour, ils sortirent les barques de l'eau. Le campement était installé loin de la berge. Nous étions proche de Sílthrim. Je partis chasser tandis qu'ils préparaient leur repas. A mon retour, ils mangeaient. Une musique se fit entendre. Presque immédiatement, Brom, Eragon, Murtagh et Valentin se levèrent pour la suivre. Arya et les deux elfes lancèrent à chacun un sort pour qu'ils ne l'entendent plus. L'un des elfes s'approcha de moi pour me lancer ce même sort.

-Non, répliquai-je, je ne suis pas envoutée, je veux écouter. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

Il s'éloigna sans poser de question. La musique était très belle, je ne comprenais pas les paroles, mais elle était un peu triste, puis joyeuse. Le rythme et la mélodie changeaient régulièrement. Mes émotions vaguaient au grès de cette musique. Plusieurs fois, j'étais tentée de me lever, je me giflais alors mentalement et restais assise. Vers le milieu de la nuit, ne tenant plus, je rejoignis Arya et lui dis:

-Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dus révéler ton secret, je voulais juste me réconcilier avec toi, au lieu de cela, je n'ai fait qu'envenimer la situation. Excuses-moi, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne veux plus que tu sois fâchée, pardonnes-moi s'il-te-plais.

-Je te pardonnes, répondit-elle, je n'aurais pas dus m'emporter de la sorte, peu importe la gravité de ton acte. C'est juste que, plus on se rapproche de chez moi, plus je suis nerveuse.

-Je t'aiderais, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci Loukiana, moi aussi je te soutiendrais.

Elle partit se reposer tandis que je regagnais ma place, enfin en paix.

Ellesméra se dessina devant nous 3 semaines plus tard.

Les elfes affluaient sur la grande place, à la vue de leur princesse et des dragons, ils sautaient de joie, puis me voyant, s'en allaient horrifiés. Je n'avais pus maintenir mon sort de camouflage plus longtemps, mon esprit leur était très clair. Le reine Islanzadí arriva avec ses conseillers. S'ils étaient effrayés, ils ne le laissaient pas paraître. Elle nous conduisit dans son palais, Saphira et Thorn pouvaient rentrer sans tout casser, puis on arriva dans la salle du conseil. A ce moment là seulement, elle pris la princesse dans ses bras.

-Oh Arya ma fille, tu m'as tellement manquée, je ne pensais plus te revoir un jour. Je te croyais morte.

Arya hésita puis répondit.

-Je suis là mère, je suis saine et sauve.

-Tu n'aurais pas dus prendre le Yawë, je t'avais prévenue.

-C'était ma décision mère.

-Oui, oui. Bien quoi qu'il en soit, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé et qui vous êtes.

Chacun raconta son histoire. La reine et les conseillers tiquèrent au nom de Murtagh puis se rassurèrent quand ils surent qu'il était au service de Nasuada. Mais ils bondirent de leur siège à la fin de mon histoire.

-C'est un monstre!

-Une abomination!

-Une erreur de la nature!

-Il faut l'exécutée!

-Qu'on lui coupe la tête!

-Mère! Non, intervint Arya, vous n'avez pas le droit.

-Elle tue des animaux et bois leur sang!

-Tout comme les dragons les mangent. Loukiana nous a tous sauvé la vie au moins une fois. Je serais encore à Gil'Ead sans elle. Tu ne peux pas l'exécuter.

-Elle représente un danger pour les elfes. Imagines qu'elle ne puisse plus se contrôler et décime Ellesméra.

-L'erreur de la nature a été sevrée et sais très bien se contrôler.

-Tu vois Arya, elle ne respecte même pas une personne supérieur à elle.

-Ma reine, Loukiana est indépendante et fais se qu'elle veut. Estimez-vous heureuse qu'elle ait choisit de nous aider nous plutôt que Galbatorix.

-Elle pourrait très bien changée de camp.

-Non, je ne changerais pas de camp, je déteste le faux roi pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. Je tue peu être des animaux, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que je me nourrisse. Je n'ai pas choisie d'être un vampire et je préfère tuer des animaux, plutôt que des elfes, des humains ou des nains.

-Vous voyez ma reine, elle n'est pas dangereuse, je vous en pris, laissée la vivre.

Islanzadí réfléchit quelques instants, pesa le pour et le contre, puis annonça:

-Loukiana sera en sursit, au moindre faut pas, s'il elle touche à un elfe pour le blesser ou autre, elle sera arrêtée et jugée. C'est bien parce que tu viens de rentrer ma fille, Arya, que je te fais ce cadeau. Maintenant, allez tous au banquet. Ce soir, c'est la fête.

Je ne mis rendis pas, de toute façon je n'aurais rien manger et je ne voulais pas subir le courroux des elfes. Au lieu de cela, j'explorais la ville. Ces arbres maisons étaient fascinants. Chacun étaient unique tout en ressemblant en même temps aux autres. J'attendais avec impatience de visiter Ellesméra, j'ai toujours aimé les elfes, les forêts et tous ces lieux magiques qui ont bercés mon enfance. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je décris cela, peut-être parce que je voulais oublier cette rencontre avec Islanzadí-Dröttning. Sa réaction était plus que prévisible, mais cela n'a fait que me blesser un peu plus. J'avais envie de hurler ma tristesse au monde entier, c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Une erreur de la nature! Une abomination! Ne suis-je que cela aux yeux de ce monde? Tout ce que je veux, c'est les aider, et en retour, je suis traitée comme de la vermine. Est-ce tout ce que je mérite? Peut-être que l'on devrait me tuer? Moi qui rêvais de vivre avec des elfes, me voilà chez eux en tant que démon à annihiler. Quel ironie! Et voilà que je recommence à déprimer! Il faut que j'arrête ça! Ce n'est bon pour personne. Et puis zut! J'ai bien le droit de faire une dépression, non? Je passe mon temps à aider les gens et en retour, ils me rejettent. Heureusement que mes amis restent avec moi, sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me suicider. Certes, je me dispute souvent avec Arya, mais on se réconcilie toujours après. Bon, et si j'allais chasser avant de m'installer pour la nuit? Excellente idée, j'ai soif. Il faut que j'arrête, je vais finir par devenir schizophrène si je continue à dialoguer dans ma tête.

Le lendemain matin, la reine nous convoqua. Après avoir échangé le salut elfique, elle me dit:

-Excusez-moi Loukiana, hier je ne vous ai pas proposer d'appartements, c'est un manque de respect et de politesse de ma part.

-Je n'en veux pas, répondis-je sèchement.

Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, ça se voyait.

-Ah, hum, d'accord. Comme vous voudrez.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse visiblement, mais elle devait être aussi contente de ne pas avoir à me loger. Elle nous emmena vers une grande clairière à l'extérieur de la ville.

-Bien, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn et Orik, avant de rencontrer vos nouveaux maitres, sauf pour Orik, ils ne seront pas vos maitres évidement,vous aller devoir jurer en ancien langage de ne pas parler d'eux ou de leur enseignement sans l'autorisation d'un membre de la famille royale.

-Mère, intervint Arya, vous avez oubliée Loukiana et Valentin.

-Non, je n'ai pas oubliée, ils n'ont pas le droit de savoir, je ne veux pas. Ils vont partir sur le champs.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre cette décision à titre personnel, ma reine.

-Le peuple ne veut pas que cet humain et cette … créature rencontre les maîtres de nos dragonniers.

Elle m'agace de plus en plus la Reine.

-Nous sommes déjà au courant pour Osthato Chetowä.

-Quoi?!

-Oui, si vous nous aviez écoutée hier, vous auriez sus que nous connaissons toute vôtre histoire, que nous ne pouvons pas en parler, et que j'ai perdue une bonne partie de ma mémoire humaine. Mais vous étiez surement trop obnubilée par le fait que je sois une vampire pour écouter.

-C...Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon.

Elle lève le bras.

-Allez-y frapper moi, tout ce que vous récolterez, c'est un gros bleu.

-Mère, arrêtez! Loukiana aussi! Ne vous disputez pas.

Je me résigne.

-Comme tu veux Arya.

-Ma fille, tu es trop gentille envers des gens que tu connais à peine.

-Non, ma Reine, c'est mon amie et je la comprend mieux que vous. Jamais elle n'aurait parler de cette manière si vous n'aviez pas commis une injustice.

-D'accords, accepta-elle exaspérée, Valentin, Loukiana, je m'excuse. Vous pouvez rencontrer Togira Ikonoka à condition que vous juriez en ancien langage.

-Oui, Islanzadí-Dröttning, répondis-je en même temps que Valentin.

A tour de rôle, chacun de nous prononça le serment. Puis un bruit se fit entendre : Frrr! Il était sourd, éloigné. Frrr! Il se rapproche. Frrr! Il devient assourdissant. Frrr! L'air vibre autour de nous. Frrr! Une silhouette massive se distingue. Frrr! Elle est dorée. Frrr! Elle se pose, nous nous approchons et voyons un dragon d'or gigantesque, il lui manque sa patte avant gauche. Il est chevauché par un elfe magnifique, il descend de son dragon. C'est le plus gracieux des elfes que j'ai rencontrée. Il est beau, ses pas sont si légers qu'il effleure à peine le sol. La nature s'arrête sur son passage pour le voir. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-long, ondoyant sur ses épaules ainsi son corps maigre et svelte font battre mon cœur à la chamade. Ses oreilles dont seule la pointe dépasse de sa chevelure noire me fait l'effet de papillons voletant dans mon corps. Il tourne la tête, me regarde. Ses yeux gris en amande croisent mon regard. Il pénètre mon âme, sa douceur m'envoie une vague d'apaisement calmant mes angoisses et ma peine qui sont depuis plusieurs semaines mon quotidien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne veux pas bouger, c'est si agréable, d'ailleurs je ne peux pas bouger. Sa sagesse et sa beauté m'ont pétrifiées. Il sourit, un courant électrique me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. J'ai envie de le voir sourire à chaque heures, à chaque instants de la journée. Mais, pour mon plus grand malheur, il continu son chemin et salut Islanzadí, puis il se présente:

-Bonjour, je suis Oromis et mon ami que voilà se nomme Glaedr. Nous sommes les derniers dragons et dragonniers de l'âge d'Or de l'Alagaësia.

Saphira, Thorn et leurs dragonniers se figèrent. Valentin était heureux. Orik s'écria:

-Un dragonnier! C'est le pompon! Veuillez pardonner mon langage, c'est juste que... Bon sang c'est une excellente nouvelle!

Quand à moi, je m'avançai, retournai la paume de ma main droite sur ma poitrine et posai deux doigts sur mes lèvres avant de dire:

-[color=blue]Astra eterni ono thelduin.[/color]

Par ce geste et par cette phrase, je l'élevais au rang de la reine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, souriant une fois de plus, il répondit:

-[color=blue]Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr.[/color]

J'ajoutai pour finir:

-[color=blue]Un du enfarina ono varda.[/color]

La reine était offusquée, mais sa fille souriait. Cependant Islanzadí ne voulait pas perdre sa constance, elle coupa court à la rencontre.

-Bien, nous allons laisser nos jeunes dragonniers à leurs nouveaux maitres. A bientôt!

-Eragon, Murtagh, montez sur vos dragons, nous partons tout de suite.

-Attendez Oromis-elda, intervins-je, je souhaiterais suivre vôtre enseignement, apprendre vos coutumes et vos traditions. Je voudrais connaître le plus de choses possible sur vôtre peuple.

-Hors de question, coupa la reine, cette … « fille » n'a pas le droit de suivre l'enseignement des dragonniers.

Oromis n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Bien sur que tu peux venir. Il n'y a aucune raison qui indique le contraire.

-Mais enfin Oromis, répliqua t-elle, cette fille n'est pas dragonnier, elle n'est même pas … humaine.

-Je le sais très bien. Et c'est une raison de plus pour qu'elle puisse me suivre. Si elle veut apprendre nos coutumes, elle en a le droit.

-Elle peut les apprendre avec d'autres elfes, mais pas avec toi.

-Vous ne la respectée pas visiblement, aucuns elfe ne voudra l'approcher à moins de 10 mètres. Elle sera mieux avec moi.

-Elle tue des animaux, c'est monstre! Et les monstres n'ont pas le droit d'apprendre les secrets des dragonniers.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est une jeune fille qui se sent seul au monde car elle est rejetée de tous et qu'elle n'est pas d'ici. Et de plus, elle a fait le serment, donc je ne vois pas le problème.

La reine s'en alla s'en demander son reste, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Orik et Valentin quittèrent également la clairière et Brom nous expliqua qu'il avait des choses à régler en ville et que de toute façon, il n'était plus nôtre maitre. Eragon et Murtagh montèrent sur leur dragon ainsi qu'Oromis qui me dit:

-Viens, montes.

-Je peux?

-Bien sur!

Il me tendis une main en souriant. Je profitais de cet instant de bonheur au maximum, ils étaient si rare au milieu des autres. Puis en attrapant sa main, je me plaçai derrière lui sur Glaedr. Je serrai mes bras autour de sa taille alors que Glaedr décollait.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Le vol fut calme et silencieux. Les battements d'ailes du dragon d'Or étaient lent et puissant, tandis que ceux de Saphira et Thorn étaient plus rapides. Je m'agrippai à Oromis tant j'avais peur de tomber. Son odeur boisé emplissait mon nez et m'enivrais. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de boire son sang. J'ai chassé la veille et séparément de cela, dès que je l'ai vus, mon instinct de vampire s'est comme éteint. J'étais heureuse, infiniment heureuse, comme je ne l'ai jamais été depuis bien longtemps. Glaedr se posa sur une falaise à côté d'une modeste cabane en chêne, suivis des deux autres. Oromis descendis et m'aida à faire de même.

-Voici l'A-pic de Tel'naeir, expliqua-t-il, c'est ici que vous serez entrainés.

Puis il sortit de la cabane quatre chaises, quatre verres et une carafe d'eau. Il s'assit sur l'une d'elle, Eragon et Murtagh l'imitèrent, mais je préférais m'asseoir à même le sol. Deux ou trois heures passèrent sous le soleil montant dans le ciel.

_« -Ta patience est à toute épreuve, me dit une voix dans mon esprit._

_-Oromis-elda, est-ce vous?_

_-Oui Loukiana. Je nous ai installé ici afin d'éprouver vôtre patience à toi, Eragon et Murtagh. Nous bougerons quand ces jeunes dragonniers auront calmé leur curiosité et apprit à attendre. Mais on dirait que tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre cela. Depuis deux heures que nous sommes là, tu n'as pas bougée, ni pour boire, ni pour changer de position. C'est assez remarquable quand on pense que tu es assise en tailleur avec le dos parfaitement droit._

_-Je prends cela pour un compliment. Effectivement, je ne bois pas d'eau, je ne peux pas. Je peux rester dans n'importe quelle position pendant des heures, voir des jours sans que cela me dérange. Quand on a l'éternité devant soit, on peut attendre indéfiniment._

_-Alors c'est vrai, tu es un vampire._

_-Oui, je vous remercie pour tout à l'heure de m'avoir défendue contre Islanzadí-Dröttning._

_-Ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir aider, je sentais que tu en avais besoin. Je peux te poser des questions?_

_-Oui, si c'est vous je veux bien. Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous me prenez pour une bête de foire contrairement à d'autres personnes._

_-Merci, c'est gentil. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas manger ou boire?_

_-Je pourrais en fait, mais ça aurait un goût de terre et de cendre dans ma bouche._

_-De quoi te nourris-tu alors? De sang humain?_

_-De sang. De sang animal._

_-Ça ne te déranges pas d'être au milieu des autres? Leurs odeur ne te donnes pas envie de les tuer?_

_-Il est vrai que l'odeur des Humains et des Elfes est très tentante. Et tout à l'heure, alors que j'étais énervée, j'ai eu très envie de goûter le sang de la Reine. Mais jamais je ne me permettrai de faire du mal à un humain ou un elfe, et en temps normal, je sais me contenir et faire abstraction de l'odeur. Il faut juste éviter que quelqu'un se coupe, parce que je ne serais pas sure de pouvoir me retenir. Après tout, je ne suis vampire que depuis quelques mois._

_-Je comprends, nous ferons attention. Tu ne m'as pas parler des nains, quels effets ont-ils sur toi?_

_-Je ne suis pas attiré par les nains, ils ont une odeur … de pierre. Pas du tout appétissant._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-Ne le dis pas à Orik, je me demande quel tête il ferait._

_-Oui, bien sur._

_-Bon je pense qu'ils ont finis. On passe à la suite. »_

Il sortit de mon esprit. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, mais voilà plus d'une heure que l'on parlait. Le temps passe si vite lorsque l'on est en bonne compagnie. Durant les heures qui suivirent, Oromis testa nos connaissance de l'ancien langage ou la grammarie comme il l'appelle. Il nous félicita pour tout le vocabulaire que nous avions retenus, mais, qu'il nous restait tout à apprendre au niveau de l'écrit. Puis, Glaedr fit faire des figures aériennes à Saphira et Thorn. Il dit alors que c'était très bien et que les dragonniers de l'ancienne Caste dorlotaient trop leur dragon. Enfin, Oromis nous fit faire des postures de Ringmar ou la danse de la Grue et du Serpent. A la fin, il donna un petit objet à Murtagh.

-Si vous le remontez tous les soirs, cet appareil vous réveillera à l'heure. Demain emmenez vos épées.

-Oromis-elda...

-Non Loukiana, à partir de maintenant vous nous appellerez « maitre » ou « Ebrithil ».

-Ebrithil, je n'ai pas d'épée.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Je me bas à mains nues. Je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux? Ne t'es-tu jamais blessée?

-Si, deux Kulls ont réussis à me casser le bras durant la bataille de Farthen Dûr à cause d'une inattention. Il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, une dague ou un poignard n'aurait pas été de refus.

-Je vois, tout à l'heure tu iras voire Rhünon-vodhr pour regarder ses lames. Eragon, il me semble que ton arme n'est pas adaptée à un dragonnier d'après ce que j'ai pus visualiser durant vôtre voyage, tu iras avec elle.

-Oui Ebrithil.

Saphira accepta que je monte sur son dos, mais elle ne pourra pas nous porter longtemps, juste assez pour arriver en ville. Une fois là bas, Arya se joignit à nous et l'on se rendit au seul endroit ou il y avait de la fumée : la forge.

-**Astra eterni ono thelduin** Rhünon-Svit Kona, commença la princesse.

-Oh, Arya, c'est toi?

-Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sortis Rhünon-elda?

-C'est bien toi, personne d'autre ne me pose de pareilles questions. Depuis combien de temps? Je dirais la fête du printemps où tu m'as forcée à venir.

-C'était il y a trois ans.

-Hmm.

-Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je viens te présenter Eragon et Loukiana.

-Ah, le garçon de ferme et le vampire. Intéressant. C'est Saphira que je vois derrière? Brom et le fils de Morzan ne sont pas là? J'ai entendue parler de vous.

Elle n'a pas eu de mouvement de recul, pas de trace de haine ou de peur de sa voix, elle me plais bien cette petite elfe.

-Nous voudrions examiner vos lames, expliquai-je, Eragon aurait besoin d'une épée adaptée à sa force. Celle qu'il a choisi chez les nains commence à s'émousser et s'abimer.

-Évidement! L'alliage est beaucoup trop faible pour supporter un combat si un dragonnier la manie. Mais, malheureusement, je n'ai plu d'épée de dragonnier. C'est dommage, une épée de la couleur de Saphira aurait été magnifique.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas en forger une autre?, demanda Eragon.

-Non, j'ai jurée en ancien langage de ne plus forger ces armes destructrices, et même si je trouvais le moyen de contourner le sort, je n'ai pas le métal nécessaire. Il vient d'une étoile tombée du ciel, et je n'ai plus trouvée de vif-argent depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années.

-C'est triste, répondis-je, mais pourriez-vous nous vendre une épée normale? Dans la mesure où une épée elfique peut être normale.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Jamais depuis que je suis forgeronne un dragonnier n'a eu à acheter son épée du temps de l'Age d'Or. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais commencer. Eragon peut choisir l'arme qu'il lui plaira, elle sera gratuite.

Le jeune dragonnier choisit une épée à double tranchant longue d'un peu mois d'un mètre sur 15 centimètre de large.

-Et toi jeune fille?

-Pardon?

-Que veux-tu? Tu as dis « nous voudrions », donc tu es besoin de quelque chose toi aussi.

-Hein? Ah, oui! Ça m'était sortit de la tête, j'aurais besoin d'une dague ou d'un poignard résistant à mes capacités.

-Choisie celle que tu veux.

Après avoir examinée plusieurs lames, j'optai pour une dague longue de 20 cm sur 8 de large et 1 et demi d'épaisseur.

-Combien coûte t-elle?, demandai-je.

-Tu suis l'enseignement d'Oromis? Donc je te considère comme un dragonnier. Gratuite.

-Merci Rhünon-vodhr. Puis-je la tester?

-Oui, allons dehors.

Elle pris un tisonnier et sortit, je la suivis avec ma dague. On se mit en garde et presque immédiatement j'attaquai sur la droite avec toute ma puissance et ma vitesse, la forgeronne para le coup avec facilité. Le tisonnier se tordit et la dague se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

-Impressionnant, s'exclama l'elfe, je n'ai même pas vus le coup venir, seul mes réflexes m'ont sauvés.

-Je suis désolée pour vôtre arme.

Je lançai un sort pour la réparer et lui rendre.

-Formidable, je n'aurais pas à la reforger. Quel est cette magie?

-La magie de mon monde. Elle est plutôt rare, à ma connaissance, il n'y a que deux personnes qui la maitrise : moi et mon premier mentor. Cette dernière est morte il y a presque 4 ans.

-Je suis désolée.

-Vôtre dague à peut être perdue de ses propriétés, je vous conseilles de vérifier, dis-je voulant changer de sujet.

-Non c'est bon merci.

-On va y aller, dit-Arya, Rhünon-elda, je viendrais te chercher pour l'Agaëti Shangren et je ne te laisse pas le choix.

La forgeronne grommela et retourna à son métal.

-Partez sans moi, ajoutai-je, je vais me promener un peu.

Ils partirent en haussant les épaules. Je leur ai un peu menti en fait. En réalité je voulais observer Rhünon en train de travailler. Elle était en train de faire une cotte de maille. Elle est rapide et impressionnante. Chaque maille était entremêlée aux autres, il faut une dextérité et une vitesse remarquable pour cela. Les cottes de mailles humaines et naines sont soudées et non

entremêlées. Elles ont l'air beaucoup moins solide que celle là.

-Que veux-tu?, dit Rhünon.

-Moi? Rien, c'est juste que j'aime bien vous regarder travailler. C'est très intéressant.

-Tu comptes rester ici toute la nuit?

-Oui, si vous travaillez toute la nuit.

-Tu vas être fatiguée demain.

-Non.

-Voyez-vous ça! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un passer une nuit blanche sans être fatigué.

-Et vous alors? Vous avez vu comment vous travaillez. Vous n'êtes plus toute jeune vous savez.

Les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel traversèrent son visage.

-Non ... mais … je … tu … Plus toute jeune?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Très vite, elle se joignit à moi. Une fois calmée, elle me dit:

-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus ris comme ça. Les jeunes elfes avec leur protocole, impossible de les supporter. Tu n'es pas comme eux.

-Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas une elfe. Je les adoraient avant mais j'ai du réviser mon jugement.

-Pourquoi?

-Avez-vous peur de moi?

-Non.

-Eh bien, pour beaucoup d'elfes, à part Oromis-elda. Il est très gentil Oromis-elda. Donc je disais, pour beaucoup d'elfes je suis « un monstre, une erreur de la nature à qui il faut couper la tête », expliquai-je en imitant la voix de la Reine.

-Pfff! Laisse-les dire, ils sont encore jeunes et ignorants.

-Je suis pourtant beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux.

-Comme quoi, la sagesse ne vient pas avec l'âge, mais avec l'expérience. Et tu as vécue plus d'expériences difficiles que ces freluquets.

-Merci, de me réconforter.

-Alors, tu comptes rester toute la nuit?, dit-elle en éludant ma phrase.

-Oui, comme je suis un vampire, je ne dors pas. Donc si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais observer et apprendre.

-La forge t'intéresserait-elle?

-Je me suis jurée d'apprendre tout ce que je pouvais. Oui, la forge m'intéresse et, autant commencer par le plus facile : les métiers des gens que je peux approcher sans qu'ils s'enfuient.

-Comment feras-tu pour retenir tout cela?

-Mémoire de vampire. Je peux me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai vus ou entendus. Ma mémoire est extrêmement vaste, tout comme mon esprit, un elfe s'y perdrait s'il n'était pas guidé.

-Vraiment? Alors, puis-je te demander un service?

-Oui?

-J'aimerais te donner ma mémoire.

-Pardon!?

-Oui, te faire partager mes souvenirs, mes connaissances, tout ce que je suis quoi.

-Mais, je veux apprendre sans l'aide de la magie.

-Oui, cela va de soit, mais c'est juste au cas où.

-Vous n'allez pas mourir quand même?!

-Je vais bientôt avoir 2300 ans. Comme tu l'as dis, je ne suis plus toute jeune. Alors on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors je les verrouillerais dans un coin de ma tête sans y toucher.

-Merci, cela me rassure de savoir que mon travail ne seras pas perdus.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes tempes et des milliers d'images floues défilèrent vers le fond de mon esprit grâce à un sort que je venais de lancer.

-Très bien, dit-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé, on travaillera 4 heures par jours, tu viendras ici après l'entrainement d'Oromis. Il n'y aura pas de pitié.

-Très bien, je n'en veux pas, répondis-je en jouant le jeu.

-Parfait! Alors à demain. Maintenant, Ouste!

Je sortis de la forge presque en courant. Je me baladais, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer sans regarder où j'allais. C'est assez étrange venant de la part de Rhünon, mais elle me fait confiance et ça me fait plaisir. Je croisai quelques elfes qui s'écartaient de mon chemin, je n'y prêtai pas attention. Sans m'en rendre comptes, je me retrouvai à l'A-pic de Tel'naeir alors que le soleil se couchait. Le panorama était tout simplement magnifique. La forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue prenait des teintes rouge et or. Alors qu'un monde s'endormait, un autre s'éveillait. Et Oromis … Oromis était là, assis devant une table en train de grignoter quelques fruits tout en lisant un parchemin. Il portait une tunique verte foncé et un pantalon de lin blanc, ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés à l'aide d'un bandeau bleu clair. Le couché du soleil se reflétait sur son visage concentré et rehaussait sa beauté. Il était plus éblouissant que jamais. Il me remarqua:

-Loukiana, que fais-tu là? Tu n'es pas couchée?

-Non, je ne peux pas dormir, autre particularité vampire.

-Ah …, veux-tu te joindre à moi? Aller, assied-toi.

Si je veux me joindre à lui? Bien sur que je veux. Je ferais tout pour Oromis, le seul qui a su percer ma carapace et mettre mon âme à découvert, le seul qui à pu m'accepter immédiatement, avec Rhünon maintenant, sans avoir peur, le seul qui m'a jugé pour qui je suis et non ce que je suis. Arya n'a plus peur, mais il lui à fallu un temps d'adaptation. Je m'exécutai en cachant la joie que j'éprouvais à l'idée de passer un peu plus de temps avec mon protecteur:

-Merci, acceptai-je.

-De rien. Alors est-ce tu te plais à Ellesméra?

-Pas vraiment en fait, seul Arya, vous et Rhünon ont su me parler sans me blesser. Et pourtant, dans mes souvenirs ce n'était pas elle qui parlait avec le plus de tact.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! C'est bien Rhünon-Svit Kona ça. Elle sait toujours dire ce qu'il faut aux gens tout en restant directe franche et cassante.

C'est … son … rire? Il est … merveilleux! Cristallin, joyeux, réel, pas forcé. Il est parfait.

-Tu as trouvée l'arme que tu cherchais?, continua t-il.

-Aga ga aga.

-Loukiana, tu es avec moi? Tu vas bien?

Au secours: Mais qu'est ce que je dis!? Il faut que je me reprenne sinon il va penser qu'il me manque une case. J'essaie de me calmer, inspiration-expiration, faire le vide:

-Oui, ça va bien, répondis-je, je n'ai pas trouvée d'arme adaptée, elles n'étaient pas assez résistante.

-C'est dommage, je suis désolé.

A ce moment, Glaedr arriva en volant, le soleil se reflétait sur ses écailles et lui-même ressemblait à une boula de feu. Ajouté à son vol lent et gracieux, on aurait dit une étoile se posant à nos côtés.

-Il est beau n'est ce pas?

-Oui, magnifique Oromis-elda.

-Ne m'appelles pas « Oromis-elda », mais « Ebrithil » ou « maitre ».

-Je vous appellerais « Ebrithil » pendant nôtre entrainement, pas ailleurs.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis? Non, c'est sur. Bon, très bien, mais en présence d'autres elfes, nains ou humains, ce sera « maitre », peut importe l'heure ou le lieux.

-Merci.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais nul part ou aller, c'est un manquement à l'hospitalité de la part d'Islanzadí, je lui en toucherais deux mots demain, elle va m'entendre.

-Non, c'est moi, qui n'en ai pas voulus, je ne voulais pas vivre sous le même toit qu'elle, je ne l'aurais pas supporter.

-Ah, d'accord, tant pis. Bon, c'était pour te dire que si tu voulais, tu pourrais rester vivre ici, et je te conseillerais quelques parchemins à lire pendant que je dors.

Il vient de me proposer de dormir chez lui là? Oui, il m'a dit que je pouvais vivre chez lui! Je suis au paradis! Mon protecteur veux que je vive chez lui, c'est fantastique. J'ai envie de sauter partout, de crier ma joie et mon bonheur. Mais pas question de lui montrer.

-Encore une fois, merci. C'est très généreux.

-De rien, aller vas chercher tes affaires.

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je courus jusqu'à l'arbre où je les avaient posé et les pris. Je n'avais pas grand chose, c'est à dire : un sac avec des vêtements de rechange et ma guitare. Je courrais à toute vitesse et, en moins d'une demi-heure, j'étais de retour. Il me dit de poser mes affaires à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il y avait un table de bois ronde parfaitement polie par le temps. Une corbeille de fruits se trouvait au centre, les trois-quarts de ceux-ci m'étaient inconnus. Il y avait également un grand lit double avec des draps blancs immaculés. Il était parfaitement fait. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une petite cuisine. Le reste des murs étaient recouvert d'alvéoles remplient de parchemins de tous les âges et de toutes les races. Je plaçai mon sac et ma guitare à côté de la table et admirait la pièce.

-Cela te plais?, dit-il en entrant à son tour.

-C'est très joli, j'adore.

Il vit ma guitare.

-Qu'est ce?

-Une guitare, un instrument de mon monde, celle-ci est en bois de pierre de la forêt des nains. Normalement elles sont en bois simple, du chêne, ou autre. Elle est un peu usé, je m'en suis beaucoup servis durant le voyage, je viens de m'en apercevoir.

-Peux-tu me jouer un morceau?

-Bien sur.

Et dire que j'avais refuser cela aux autres, voilà que j'accepte sans hésiter pour Oromis. Je suis contradictoire. Je décide de lui jouer « Je l'aime à mourir » de Shakira. ( watch?v=8HprGXTi1mI&feature=related )

-C'était splendide, dit-il à la fin de la chanson, j'aimerais que tu m'en chantes tous les jours.

-Merci, bien sur, je chanterais tous les jours, toutes les nuits si vous le voulez.

-Fantastique! J'ai hâte. Je peux te poser une question?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'appeler « maitre » comme tous mes élèves?

-Parce que … vous êtes bien plus pour moi … qu'un simple maitre.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain, Oromis testa à l'épée Eragon et Murtagh. D'abord l'un après l'autre face à lui puis Eragon contre Murtagh et, enfin les deux en même temps contre l'elfe. Horreur! Mon protecteur peine à esquiver les deux attaquants, quand soudain Murtagh lança une attaque vers ses côtes gauches. Oromis ne voyait pas le coup venir, trop occuper à se défendre contre Eragon. Sans hésiter, je me jetai devant lui pour prendre l'attaque à sa place. Une douleur que je n'aurais pas sentie si sa lame n'avait pas été protégée, me coupa le souffle. Je relevai ma tunique pour examiner ma blessure. Une entaille de l'épaisseur de Zar'roc fendait mon corps, on aurait dit que j'étais une sculpture cassée. Murtagh ne cessait de s'excuser. Je lui disais que ce n'était pas grave, la fissure se refermait déjà. Tout comme la veille, si Oromis ressentait de la gratitude ou n'importe quel autres sentiments, il n'eut aucune réaction, il restait impassible. Il n'était pas obligé de se sentir redevable vis à vis de mes actes. Le simple fait d'être près de lui, de l'aider m'emplissait d'un bonheur sans borne et me transportait de joie. Il me gratifia d'un petit merci. Il nous expliqua ensuite que Murtagh et Eragon s'entrainerait pendant une heure le matin au camp d'entrainement des elfes avant de venir ici. Puis, ce sera une heure de Ringmar, quand à moi, j'en ferais deux. En fin de matinée, on débattra sur des sujets compliqué pour développer nôtre logique. On étudiera la grammarie tout l'après-midi. Après l'explication de notre emplois du temps, il nous ordonna d'aller nous laver. Les trois dragonniers commencèrent à se déshabillés. Je m'éloignai rapidement pour ne pas les voir et pouvoir me « laver » sans qu'eux puissent me voir. Ça m'aurait beaucoup moins dérangée s'il n'y avait eu que Oromis, je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre voyeur, il a passé ce stade. Mais il n'était pas seul, alors je m'en vais. Je plongeai dans l'eau, par rapport à mon corps elle est tiède, mais elle doit être glacée pour les autres. Je suis tellement froide que des cristaux de glace se forme autour de moi. Je me détendais plus que je ne me lavais, de toute façon, je ne me suis plus salie depuis que je suis un vampire. Je retournai à l'A Pic de Tel'naeir. L'après-midi se déroula sans autre incident de ce genre. Une fois Saphira, Thorn et leurs dragonniers partit, j'expliquai à mon protecteur que j'avais quatre heures d'apprentissage avec Rhünon et que je revenais après. Il acquiesça sans protester. Je me rendis chez la forgeronne. On commença part de la théorie : propriétés de tel ou tel alliage, quel température choisir etc... Puis durant les deux heures suivantes, je mis en pratique ce que je venais d'apprendre. Une magnifique pioche trônait sur l'établie à la fin de la séance. Elle était certes aussi simple qu'une pioche humaine, sans propriété elfique. Mais cela viendrait avec le temps, pour une première fois, c'était déjà pas mal. Je rentrais a l'A Pic. Oromis m'attendait:

-Tu as bien travailler?, dit-il.

-Oui Oromis-elda, j'ai fais une pioche et appris beaucoup de choses.

-J'en suis heureux.

Un lourd silence s'installa, puis il ajouta:

-Tu sais, si tu veux en parler, tu peux. Je t'écouterais sans t'interrompre.

En parler? En parler de quoi? De ma solitude? De mon rejet? A lui? A mon protecteur? Pas question! Jamais de la vie! Je préfère tout garder pour moi et me transformer en bombe à retardement. Je lui cause déjà assez de soucis comme ça. En plus, il a accepté que je vive chez lui!

-Non, ça iras. Merci beaucoup.

-Comme tu veux.

Ce n'est pas mon maitre. Un maitre apprend à ses élèves, il ne les défend pas comme il l'a fait pour moi avec Islanzadí hier. Je l'admire, il me protège des autres sans hésitations, quitte à défier la reine elle-même. Je veux lui rendre la pareille, pas m'imposer encore plus.

-Parles-moi de ton passé, demanda t-il.

-D'accord, soupirai-je, je suis née en France, j'y ai vécue une enfance normale avec Valentin jusqu'à l'âge de 13 ans. Je déménageai alors au Canada, là-bas une jeune femme du nom d'Angel me pris comme élève pour apprendre à canaliser mes pouvoirs. C'était la seul personne que je connaissais à posséder les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Étrangement, son prénom ressemble à celui d'Angela l'herboriste. Elle mourus i ans, ou 4, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Donc, il y a quelques mois je suis retournée en France. Un jour je me suis faite attaquée par un vampire et vous savez la suite.

-Oui. Tes pouvoirs, les utilises-tu encore?

-En partie, oui. Je ne me sers plus des pouvoirs d'explosion et de télékinésie. Je réduis au plus possible la téléportation, reste les prémonitions que je ne contrôle pas.

-Pourquoi veux-tu oublier cette partie de toi?

-Pas l'oublier, la laisser dans son monde, je ne suis plus la même depuis mon arrivée en Alagaësia. Je veux ressembler aux gens de ce monde, m'y adapter, et pour cela je dois faire la distinction entre mes deux mondes. Cette magie n'est pas naturelle ici, je ne suis pas naturelle.

-Je vois.

Oups, il m'a eu, je lui ai dévoilée une partie de mes sentiments. Tant pis, je me mur dans un mutisme et ne réponds à ces questions que par le strict minimum.

-Que représente Valentin à tes yeux?

Pardon? Valentin? A mes yeux? Pourquoi cela? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Que lui veut-il? Et zut, il m'a encore eu: mutisme effacé.

-Un ami d'enfance.

-Rien de plus?

-Rien de plus.

-Je ne t'en demanderais pas plus aujourd'hui. Je peux avoir ma chanson?

-Oui, bien sur.

Je lui jouais cette fois le neuvième générique de Fairy Tail ( Eikyu no kisuma feat. : watch?v=7N0ahoFUm0I&feature=related )

-Dans quelle langue est-ce?, demanda t-il.

-En japonnais, c'est un générique de manga: Fairy Tail. J'ai toujours été passionnée par la magie, et c'est un manga avec pleins de magiciens et de dragons.

-Tu dois être contente ici alors?

-Je suis au paradis! Depuis que je suis toute petite je sentais que je la magie existait. Je suis heureuse. Surtout depuis que je vous ai rencontrée.

Et flûte! Combien de bêtises vais-je encore sortir? Si les vampires pouvaient rougir, il y a longtemps que je serais devenue une tomate bien mûre. Oromis dût remarquer mon embarra, car il dit:

-Bon, je vais aller dormir.

Il me donna quatre parchemins et se coucha.

Les deux semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent de la même manière. Le soir lorsqu'on discutait, il me demandait souvent des précisions sur ma vie, quelques fois, il me racontait comment était la vie du temps de l'age d'Or, mais il ne parlait jamais de lui. Et je ne voulais pas le forcer, s'il ne voulait pas en parler avec moi, c'est son droit, après tout, moi aussi je ne voulais pas lui parler de mes souvenirs douloureux, même s'il arrive à me tirer les vers du nez presque à chaque fois. Je m'améliorais un peu plus tous les soirs avec Rhünon, je commençais déjà à forger des objets avec un peu de magie elfique. En ancien langage, chaque mot entendu était retenu et compris. Puis un beau jour, Oromis modifia nôtre programme. Au lieu de faire trois heures de débat, nous en ferions deux et pendant la troisième, nous méditerions. Il nous emmena dans la forêt vers endroit où les arbres étaient plus espacés et formaient une mini-clairière. Il nous fit asseoir en tailleur et nous dit:

-Ouvrez vôtre esprit et écoutés, observés, lorsque vous n'entendrez plus rien, revenez me voir.

Je connaissais ce principe, je l'ai utilisé à Farthen Dûr. Survoler les esprits de tout le monde pour savoir s'il y a des magiciens. Je m'exécutai donc, je rencontrai d'abord Oromis qui avait également ouvert son esprit pour voir si l'on y arrivait. Puis vint Eragon et Murtagh qui essayaient de se détendre et … rien d'autre. Pas une seul conscience non-végétale, elles s'étaient enfuis à mon arrivée. Mon protecteur l'a aussi remarqué. Je revins à moi déçue, triste et blessée de savoir que même la nature me rejette.

« _Suis-moi sans faire de bruit_ », me dit Oromis dans ma tête

On retourna à l'A Pic de Tel'naeir sans que les deux frère ne le remarque.

-Bon, on va commencer un nouveau débat, expliqua t-il comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas eu lieu, pour toi, les débats ne servent pas à développer ta logique. Si tu n'avais pas de logique et que je te posais cette question : « Pourquoi combats-tu Galbatorix? » que me dirais-tu?

-Je vous dirais que je le combats parce que c'est comme ça, qu'il tue beaucoup de gens et qu'il doit mourir.

-Et si je répliquais que nous aussi nous allons tuer beaucoup de gens pendant l'invasion de l'Empire.

-Je vous répondrais après une nuit de réflexion que même si nous prenons la vie de beaucoup d'innocents, nous ne pourrons jamais faire autant de mal que Galbatorix en un siècle.

-Parfait, c'est exactement la réaction que vont avoir nos jeunes dragonniers tout à l'heure. Tu vois, tu as déjà la logique. Les débats te servent à t'accepter tel que tu es dans ce monde. Si je te dis « Pourquoi combats-tu Galbatorix? », que me réponds-tu réellement?

-Je le combats parce que c'est un monstre au sens propre du terme. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne fais pas de mal aux gens, lui si. Il torture des personnes sans défenses pour le plaisir! Je combats pour que l'Alagaësia puisse vivre en paix, pour que je puisse vivre en paix. Pour que les elfes arrêtent de me haïr, pour qu'ils ... m'acceptent.

Cette révélation me fit un choc. Oromis avait raison, une fois de plus.

-Puis-je te demander de me chanter une autre chanson?, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Si vous voulez.

Je lui chantai cette fois les génériques 5 et 7 de Fairy Tail ( Egao no Mahou : watch?v=jwAgykxeDE4 et Evidence : watch?v=eq9CZvwITrQ )

-C'est fantastique! J'adore t'entendre chanter!

Il … adore … m'entendre ... chanter? Je suis trop heureuse. Il m'a fait un compliment! Mais, l'heure est presque finis et je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir encore plus. Eragon et Murtagh étaient déjà à la lisière de la forêt.

-Demain nous commencerons la magie, me dit-il à voix basse juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

La magie? Youpi, enfin! Je vais pouvoir me perfectionner et réserver quelques surprises à mon protecteur. Je veux qu'il soit fière de ce que je suis devenue grâce à lui, à sa compréhension, à sa gentillesse, à tout ce qui fait de lui que je l'admire. Je veux qu'à la fin de son apprentissage, que plus aucun elfe ne doute de ses choix comme la reine l'a fait l'autre fois. L'après-midi passa très vite. Le soir je chantai ma chanson quotidienne et la nuit ne fût qu'une seconde. Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, on fit trois heures de grammarie et enfin on sortit. Oromis s'approcha de la rivière et dit:

-**Eau, élèves-toi et forme une boule. Avance tout droit.**

Eragon se prit l'eau de plain fouet avant d'avoir pu réagir, et il est maintenant tout trempé. L'elfe recommença vers Murtagh.

-**Eau, contournes-moi et retourne à ton point de départ.**

-**Repars**, ajouta Oromis.

Murtagh n'avait pas prévu cela et fut également trempé.

-C'est mieux, dit Oromis, mais pas suffisant.

Il recommença une dernière fois, vers moi. Ne me voyant pas réagir, il sourit. Puis:

« **_Eau, arrêtes-toi et flottes au dessus de ma main_** », pensais-je.

Je me forçai à boire une gorgée avant de renvoyer la boule à son expéditeur. Le sourire d'Oromis s'effaça et ce fut lui qui pris une douche et non moi cette fois. Il éclata de rire, suivis de près par tout le monde. Puis il demanda:

-Comment as-tu fais? Est-ce ta magie?

-Non. Dès le premier cours de Brom, j'arrivais un peu à utiliser l'ancien langage par la pensée. Depuis, je m'entraine tous les jours.

-D'accord, alors tout ce que je vous dirais, tu vas l'appliquer mentalement, car savoir maitriser cette technique ne suffit pas, il faut également utiliser les bons sorts au bon moment.

-Bien sur Ebrithil

On continua à lancer quelques sorts basique et à travailler la théorie. C'était très intéressant. On étudiait l'eau, puis, un peu l'air. Le feu ne viendrait que plus tard.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus je me rapprochais de mon protecteur. Il saura bientôt tout de moi. Je m'appliquais à la perfection. Je lui facilitais la tache avec moi. Il commençait à s'ouvrir à moi. Un jour il me dit:

-Loukiana, tu sais que je suis un estropié, que j'ai été blessé par Galbatorix il y a un siècle.

-Oui.

Mais pourquoi me parle t-il de ça? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

-Savais-tu également que cette chose va me tuer?

-Pardon?

-Oui, chaque crise m'affaiblit un peu plus, me prend mon énergie vitale. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

-Non, non! Je vous interdit de mourir, pas après m'avoir sortit de l'ombre. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie en m'accueillant, en étant gentil avec moi. Vous êtes mon protecteur! Je n'ai pas encore pus rembourser ma dette.

-Ne pleures pas.

-Je ne peux pas pleurer!, lui crachai-je à la figure, amer.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis cela pour que tu t'apitoies sur mon sort! J'ai fais mon temps et je dois l'accepter.

Sa réplique me scotcha sur place. Il ne voulait pas me voir triste. Donc il ne m'a pas défendue juste comme ça, il y a quelque chose derrière. Mais … mais, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. Cependant, si c'est ce qu'il souhaite, alors je lui obéirais.

-Combien de temps?, essayais-je de dire en reprenant mon calme.

-Quelques semaines, trois mois tout au plus.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est de ne pas pouvoir terminer l'entrainement d'Eragon et de Murtagh. Et j'aimerais que tu le finisses pour moi en récupérant ma mémoire.

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un disque-dur vous les elfes, répliquais-je en me forçant à rire.

Bien sur, je ne le pensais pas.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Rhünon-elda m'a également donnée sa mémoire pour que ses connaissances ne soient pas perdues. Un disque-dur est un appareil de mon monde qui peut stocker beaucoup de données. Oui, vous pouvez me faire partager vôtre mémoire, mais tout comme pour Rhünon, j'enfermerai vos souvenirs et ne les déverrouillerais qu'à vôtre décès.

-D'accord.

Il s'exécuta, faisant les mêmes gestes que la forgeronne.

-Ah, autre chose, je vais travailler plus longtemps à la forge, il va falloir me préparer les parchemins à l'avance.

Un éclair de tristesse de tristesse traversa son regard gris profond.

-Si tu veux.

En fait Rhünon à doubler mes heures d'apprentissage tout à l'heure. Cela ne m'enchantais pas au début, mais depuis qu'il vient de me dire qu'il allait mourir, ça m'arrange. Je vais tout faire pour le sauver. J'y pensais déjà avant grâce à mes quelques souvenirs restant du roman, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était si grave. Comment vais-je supporter le monde sans lui? Au cas ou j'échouerais, il faut que je m'éloigne de lui, de mon protecteur, je sens déjà la dépression venir si jamais je le perd en étant proche de lui. Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer. Je ne me permettrai pas de vivre dans le cas contraire. Ce plan doit fonctionner, je vais arrêter mes lectures du soir pour le perfectionner s'il le faut, mais pas question qu'il n'y ait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de travers. Oromis était là, assis devant moi, calme et serein. Ne pouvant supporter cela plus longtemps, je m'enfuis en courant. En me retournant, je vis une larme couler sur sa joue.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

J'étais à la forge entrain de faire une épée. Voilà presque une semaine qu'Oromis m'avait appris qu'il allait bientôt mourir. En repensant à cela, je me déconcentrai et brisai pour la troisième fois cette épée que j'essayais de faire depuis 5 jours.

-Enfin Loukiana! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?, râlait Rhünon, depuis une semaine tu n'es plus bonne à rien!

-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je, c'est juste que … j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle et cela me distrait.

-Tu devrais régler ce problème ou en parler avec la personne concernée.

-Non, je ne peux pas!

Je m'assis par terre, cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

-De toute façon, nous serons bientôt fixer. Soit je réussis et tout redevient comme avant, soit je rate et je n'ai plus qu'à m'exiler ou mourir.

-Alors vas t-en. Reviens quand tu pourras à nouveau travailler correctement.

-Non, la suppliais-je, je vous promet de ne plus faire d'erreur, mais garder moi pitié!

Je finis mon épée, elle était parfaite. A la fin de la séance, Rhünon me dit que je pouvais rester son apprentie. Je retournai chez mon protecteur et pris les parchemins. Ce dernier m'attrapa le bras.

-Loukiana!

-Vous ne dormez pas, Maitre?

J'ai arrêtée de l'appeler « Oromis-elda », il fallait qu'il ne pense plus à moi. Pour cela, je ne devais plus me faire remarquer.

-Loukiana, arrêtes de m'éviter. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu nous fais, à toi et à moi.

-Bonne nuit Maitre. A demain.

Je m'éloignais sans me retourner. Le mal que je nous fais? A moi, je m'en rend bien compte. Devoir oublier mon protecteur alors que je le vois tous les jours est une torture. A lui, je ne sais pas à quel point je suis importante à ses yeux.

Je m'installais dans l'arbre dans lequel je passais mes nuits maintenant et me dépêchai de lire ces parchemins. Puis, je sortis la plume et le parchemin que j'avais empruntée à Eragon et commençai à écrire.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai chez Oromis avant Eragon et Murtagh, chose rare depuis quelques temps. Il se préparait. Ses yeux gris étaient boursoufflés et des sillons partaient de ses yeux et traversaient son visage. Il a pleuré! Pourquoi à t-il pleuré? Est-ce à cause de moi? Il ne doit pas pleurer à cause de moi! Si je m'éloigne de lui, c'est pour le sauver. Mais il ne doit pas être triste, je ne veux pas. Il est trop gentil pour être triste. Des gens comme lui ne devrait pas l'être. Cela ne me facilitait pas la tache. Il finissait de se débarbouiller. Il était torse nu. Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Il n'était certes pas battit comme une montagne, mais c'était un apollon, mon apollon. Il enfila une tunique. On ne parla pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des garçons. La matinée fut très calme, les trois heures de grammarie aussi. Puis arriva la séance de magie:

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à faire un fairth, dit mon protecteur.

-Comme le tableau dans votre cabane?

-Effectivement Eragon, il s'agit d'un fairth d'Iliréa, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

-Iliréa, c'est Uru'Baen?

-Oui. Pour faire un fairth, il faut choisir une image, la visualiser dans vôtre esprit et prononcer la formule. Allez-y.

Eragon choisit un arbre où la sève coulait, Murtagh opta pour l'éclosion d'un petit oisillon. Je devais trouver un moment, une image intéressante à figer, ce qui est compliqué vu que les animaux le fuient. Et puis, revenaient sans cesses vers Oromis. Les deux frères avaient déjà finis leur œuvre.

-Eragon, ton défaut est que tu te concentres trop sur les détails de ton image, c'est assez rare chez les jeunes dragonniers, expliqua Oromis, Murtagh, toi tu ne précises pas assez c'est plus commun. Recommencez.

Entre temps, Arya, Orik et Brom étaient venus observer nôtre progression. Valentin était rester en ville pour apprendre avec les elfes. Étant donné que je ne pouvais cesser de penser à Oromis, je décidai de le faire lui. J'allais lui montrer quand Eragon qui avait finis son deuxième lui donna. Oromis le passa à Arya, horrifié. Elle perdit son sang-froid et fracassa le fairth par terre. Plus personne ne prêtait attention à Oromis, excepté moi. Il devint pâle comme la mort et commença à tomber. Je voulu me précipiter vers lui, mais avant qu'il ne touche sol, un éclat du fairth brisé l'écorcha. Je me figeai, humant l'air. Du sang! Je perdis le contrôle de mon corps et me préparais à attaquer. Saphira qui avait assistée à la scène me plaqua au sol avant que je n'ai pus bouger. J'étais enragée, je me débattais, j'essayais de me libérer de la dragonne. Je voulais de dégager, je voulais … du SANG! Je commençais à soulever ses pattes quand Thorn s'en mêla. Saphira ordonna à son dragonnier de soigner la plaie de notre mentor. Celui-ci revint à lui pendant qu'Eragon lançait son sort. Je me calmai presque immédiatement. En voyant la scène, je me rendis compte de l'ampleur des évènements. Les dragons me lâchèrent. Je me relevai et ayant peur de blesser quelqu'un d'autre, je sautai dans le vide. J'espérai me briser en mille morceaux et comme ça je ne pourrais plus faire de mal à personne. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Je sentie la douleur de l'impact et plus rien. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'Oromis m'avait rejoint avec Glaedr. Je me relevai rapidement et m'éloignai à reculons. L'elfe voulu me suivre mais le dragon d'or le retint en faisant non de la tête. Je me mis à courir. Lorsqu'il me semblait être assez loin d'eux, je m'arrêtai. Puis, je criai, je poussai un cris de douleur, de rage contre moi. J'extériorisais enfin ma peine. Je voudrais pleurer, je voudrais tant pleurer, juste une fois. Une seul et unique fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas, alors je criai, de toutes mes forces. Cela ne suffisait pas, je me frappai la tête contre un arbre. L'arbre cassait, je criai encore plus fort. Je m'assis.

-Je suis un monstre, me lamentai-je, ne suis-je qu'une créature tuant à la moindre goutte de sang? J'ai faillis tuer mon mentor, l'homme qui m'a sauvé, qui m'a sortie des ténèbres dans lesquels je sombrais. J'ai faillis tuer l'homme que … j'aime. J'... j'aime Oromis? Oui, je l'aime, depuis le début, sans m'en être aperçus. Mais il ne sera que plus difficile de me séparer de lui. Et puis, peut être qu'il ne m'aime pas lui. Cet amour est impossible, il a plusieurs siècles de plus que moi. Il doit penser que je suis une enfant, 19 ans aux yeux des elfes, c'est très jeune. Même si l'on dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge, mais peut être qu'Oromis a passé l'âge d'aimer. Que vais-je faire? Que vais-je faire?

J'étais dehors, essayant vainement de lire et de grignoter quelques fruits. Je soupirai.

« _Qu'y a t-il Oromis?_ », me demandait Glaedr.

-Loukiana n'est toujours pas rentrée et le soleil se couche. Tout est de ma faute.

« _Mais non, tu n'es pour rien dans dans tes crises et c'est une coïncidence si ce bout de cailloux à écorché ton visage._ »

-Je m'inquiète tant.

Je me mis à arpenter la clairière de long en large comme je le faisais depuis que Loukiana m'évitait. Glaedr s'endormit. Je me rongeai les sangs, chaque soirs je m'inquiétais pour elle, des bêtises qu'elle pourrait faire. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se fasse du mal. J'ai crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle a sautée. Heureusement, elle n'était pas blessée, physiquement du moins. Je sais qu'elle est profondément blessée intérieurement, et pour cela, je faisais tout pour la guérir. Elle souffrait tant, les autres elfes la détestait, particulièrement Islanzadí. Toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui a dite lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés. Je n'imagine même pas leur entretien, elle a surement du ordonner de l'exécuter. Heureusement qu'Arya est toujours prête à la défendre. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. Dès que je l'ai vus. J'ai tout de suite vus à l'intérieure de son âme, sa souffrance et sa douleur. Je serais ce qu'elle veut, si elle ne m'aime pas, et c'est pratiquement sûr. Elle doit me prendre pour un vieillard. Si elle ne m'aime pas, je serai son grand frère, son père si elle le désire. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importe de quel manière. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. La voir sourire fait de moi l'elfe le plus heureux du monde. Quand je lui ai annoncé que j'allais mourir et qu'elle est partie en courant, j'ai été dévasté. Je voulais passer mes dernières semaines avec elle. Son sourire, le vrai me manque. Ses chansons me manque. Même son « Oromis-elda » me manque. J'avais voulus la suivre tout à l'heure, mais Glaedr m'en a empêcher:

« _Laisse-la, elle a besoin d'être seule._ », avait-il dit.

Mais cette fois, je ne la laisserai pas s'enfuir, c'est trop dangereux dans son état. Je sentis une présence derrière moi:

-Que veux-tu Rhünon?, dis-je sans me retourner.

-N'y vas pas.

-Alors tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

-Arya m'a tout raconté. N'y vas pas, tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses.

-Tu sais que je l'aime, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de la sauver.

La forgeronne était venu plusieurs fois depuis que ma vampire m'évite. Elle est au courant de tout.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Tu verrais dans quel état je la récupère le soir, je devrais t'interdire de la voir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprenti bon à rien.

-J'en suis navré, mais se n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus pour le moment. Je vais la chercher.

-Non, elle a besoin d'être seule de réfléchir.

-Tu t'es concertée avec Glaedr avant de venir ou quoi.

-C'est qu'il est plus sage que toi. Oromis, tu as beau avoir 500 ans, tu te comportes comme un gamin.

-Et alors, je ne vais pas la laisser tout faire pour se suicider. Il est hors de question qu'elle meurt.

-Elle ne peut pas se suicider ici. Il faut soit qu'un dragon, soit que des Kulls l'aide pour le faire. Aucun dragon n'aurait accepté cela. Elle aurait dû se rendre au Hadarac trouver un village Urgal.

-Arrêtes de parler au conditionnel. Si ça se trouve, c'est ce qu'elle est partie faire.

-Oromis, ouvres un peu les yeux voyons. Si tu veux des preuves tangible, elle est partie vers le nord, hors le Hadarac est au sud.

-Elle a pu aller vers le nord et faire un large détour pour aller vers le sud.

-Bon sang Oromis, ce que tu peux être borné! Elle ne se suicidera pas!

-Elle a sautée de la falaise!

-Il faut bien plus que ça pour qu'elle se tue. Elle n'a rien, tu le sais Tu ne vois pas qu'elle...

Elle s'était figée, regardant les racines d'un arbre.

-Qu'elle quoi Rhünon?

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est ce que ce fairth fait aux pieds de cet arbre?

-C'est surement celui que Loukiana avait fait avant l'accident.

Elle alla le chercher.

-Oromis, regardes.

Elle me le tendis. En le voyant, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle avait fait un portrait de moi, le jour où je lui ai proposé de vivre ici. Elle m'avait fait éblouissant, magnifique. Est-ce qu'elle me voit comme ça? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime? Je l'espère. Elle ne m'abandonnera pas, ça c'est certain. Je suis rassuré. Je l'attendrais, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Tu comprends maintenant?, dit la forgeronne.

-Hein?

-Elle t'aime !, répondit Rhünon en roucoulant.

-Arrêtes un peu ça voyons. C'est qui le gamin maintenant?

-Tu rougis !Tu rougis! Y'a que la vérité qui blesse !

-Je te rappelles que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rigoler.

-Hum, hum. Excuses-moi.

-Oublions ça.

-Que comptes-tu en faire ? dit elle en désignant le fairth.

-Je vais le garder précieusement.

Je partis dans ma cabane et le rangeai délicatement dans un tiroir. Je rejoignis la forgeronne.

-J'aimerais savoir, continua t-elle, c'est qu'est ce qu'il te plait tant chez elle.

-Tout en elle me plait. Chaque partie de son être me comble de joie. Je l'aime tout simplement.

-Je vois.

-Qu'est ce cela veut dire?

-Cela veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

-C'est très claire merci.

-De rien. Je suis aussi claire que du cristal.

-C'était de l'ironie.

-Je sais.

-Ce que tu peux être exaspérante.

-Vu que j'ai 2300 ans, j'espère bien. Il faut que les jeunes apprennent à respecter les anciens.

-Arrêtes un peu avec tes histoires de jeunes et d'anciens. Je suis grand et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Loukiana ne respecte pas ton âge.

-Elle ne me respecte pas pour mon âge, elle me respecte pour mon talent. Tout comme toi, elle t'admire et te considère comme son protecteur.

-Comment...

-Son regard en dit long sur ses sentiments. Je suis étonnée que tu es remarqué sa souffrance et pas le reste. Mais comment toi le sais-tu?

-Elle me l'a dit la semaine dernière.

-Hmm. A ce rythme là, on va bientôt pouvoir vous marier.

-Les elfes ne se marient pas.

-Oh si ! Et je sais que tu le sais. Tu avais beau avoir 20 ans, tu étais présent au dernier.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'Islanzadí l'accepte. Je te rappelles qu'elle l'a interdit à la disparition d'Evandar. Et le simple fait de mentionner Loukiana annulera toutes mes chances. Et puis avant même de parler mariage, il faudrait déjà que je lui avoues mes sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors, dis lui dès que tu la vois.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut qu'elle arrête de m'éviter, que se soit le bon moment...

-Si tu passes ta vie à attendre, tu perdras ta chance.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je veux que ce moment soit parfait, inoubliable. Je veux que se soit le début d'une relation qui dure pour l'éternité.

-Si, je ne le sais que trop bien.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Ça ne te regardes pas.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. Il se fait tard.

-Rentres, rentres. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

-A bientôt.

-Attends ! Regardes !

Je pointai du doigt la falaise où Loukiana venait de monter. Elle s'excusa pour tout à l'heure et me dit bonsoir.

-Tu vois, elle est rentrée, tu n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur, charriait Rhünon.

-Oui, oui. Bonne nuit.

-C'est vraiment un gamin.

-Au revoir !

Elle partit. Je faisais semblant d'être indifférent, mais j'étais heureux. Elle allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et j'ai pris une résolution: à l'Agaëti Shangren, je lui avoue mon amour.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Nous étions à une semaine de l'Agaëti Shangren. J'avais presque terminée mon sort et Oromis me laissait faire ce que j'avais à faire sans me déranger. Je suppose qu'il a compris que j'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer. Chaque jour je travaillais pour que tout soit parfait.

Un soir pourtant, alors que j'entrai dans la cabane de l'élu de mon cœur, je sentie mes forces me quitter et je m'effondrai. J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Oromis se précipiter vers moi avant de sombrer.

J'étais entrain de tomber, le temps me paraissais atrocement long. J'atterris, le sol est rouge, presque noir, c'est effrayant. Il n'y a personne. Je me retourne et me fige. En face de moi se trouvait Oromis, inconscient et gravement blessé au niveau du cœur. Le sang m'appelle, il est puissant. Je ne peux y résister, je mord sa chair. Je me rend compte de ce que je fais et me prend une claque mental de plein fouet. Je m'arrête et recule, dégoûtée de ce que je suis. Désespérée, je tente de le guérir. Sa plaie est profonde, je ne peux la refermer entièrement. Au moins, le sang ne s'écoule pas de ma morsure, et j'ai ralentie, presque arrêtée l'hémorragie. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir faire plus et … je … l'embrasse. C'est si merveilleux et horrible à la fois. J'aurai tant aimée que ce soit dans une autre situation. Je m'assieds, la tête sur mes genoux. J'entends vaguement du bruit autour de moi, mais je n'écoute que son cœur battre, je prie pour que l'être que j'aime continus à vivre. Quand soudain, je n'entends plus rien. Mon cœur se déchire, je me brise en mille morceaux. Tout devient noir. J'ouvre les yeux, je vois Oromis penché au dessus de moi. Je suis dans son lit, je comprends : une prémonition. Je suis au comble du bonheur, il est vivant. Je m'écarte, il rougit, c'est étrange.

-Excusez-moi maitre, je me suis emportée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, racontes-moi plutôt ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai fais un cauchemar.

-Hmmmm. Je pense plutôt que c'était une prémonition. Tu m'en avais parlée il y a quelques semaines.

-Si vous le saviez, pourquoi me l'avoir demandé?

-Je voulais que tu me le dise toi. Aller, racontes-moi.

-Je ne veux plus vous voir, je ne peux plus vous voir.

-Pourquoi?

-Je me suis vus entrain de vous tuer, de boire votre sang. C'est trop dangereux, je ne peux rester. Je sortis de la cabane et admirai une dernière fois le coucher du soleil. Oromis sortit et me rejoignit en courant au risque d'avoir une crise. Il me pris dans ses bras et me serra de toutes ses forces. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et me murmura à l'oreille:

-Ne pars pas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Je me fiche royalement des prémonitions. Reste, ne pars pas … je t'en supplie.

Je m'écartai lentement de son étreinte et me dirigeai vers la forêt.

-Nous nous reverrons à l'Agaëti Shangren, maitre.

Je partis rejoindre mon arbre. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça maintenant?! Il n'a pas le droit! Il n'a pas le droit après m'être vu entrain de le tuer. Ça m'énerve! Pourquoi me complique t-il toujours la tache? Et je fais quoi moi maintenant? Bon, tant pis, je verrais après la cérémonie. En attendant, je décidai de rester ici, de ne voir personne. Chasser le plus possible, me repaître jusqu'à en être gavée. Et bien sur, peaufiner le plus possible mon travaille pour l'Agaëti.

La semaine s'écoula à la fois lentement et rapidement. Nous devions nous retrouver à l'arbre Menoa, c'est que la fête aura lieu . Elle durera 3 jours sans interruption.

Islanzadí tendit sa main vers le haut et une sphère blanche se matérialisa entre les racines de l'arbre. Arya nous expliqua que, quand la boule disparaitra, la fête sera finis. On salua Rhünon que la princesse a forcée à venir, elle ne cessait de râler.

-Je ne voulais pas venir, c'est du temps perdus. Toi d'ailleurs, dit-elle en me désignant, cela fait uen semaine que je ne t'es pas vus. Tu as intérêt à rattraper ton retard.

-Oui, oui.

Je n'avais pas prévue de revenir à la forge. Je venais sauver Oromis, c'est tout. Je suis trop dangereuse, je ne peux rester avec des gens. Les elfes commencèrent à présenter leur œuvre pendant un jour. Eragon récita son poème. Les autres passèrent également. Puis, deux petites elfes complètements nues commencèrent à danser. Elles étaient couvertes d'un tatouage. Il formait un dragon pendant qu'elles dansaient. Il se décolla de leurs corps, il n'avait plus que sa queue attachée à une cheville. Je me souvenais de lui, c'était le dragon qui allait soigner Eragon. J'étais assise aux pieds d'un arbre et je voyais l'énergie circuler entre eux. Soudain, il tourna la tête et entra dans mon esprit.

«_ -Je suis l'esprit du dragon, j'ai pour ordre de soigner ce dragonnier et de réveiller l'elfe qui est en toi._

_-Je ne suis pas une elfe. Je suis un vampire, et avant cela j'étais humaine._

_-Tu as du sang elfique, j'en suis sur. Au moins un de tes ancêtres est un elfe. Je dois faire ressurgir cette partie de toi._

_-A supposer que ce soit vrai, que ce passera t-il si vous le faites?_

_-Tu vas devenir à moitié elfe. Ton physique va changer, tu leurs ressembleras. Tu vas pouvoir manger autre chose que du sang. Tu pourras chasser moins régulièrement. Ta soif seras calmée. Tu ne perdras plus le contrôle de ton corps à la moindre goute de sang. Tu obtiendras leur fécondité, tu pourras avoir des enfants. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux partir et te laisser comme tu es._

_-Non, j'accepte, sans hésitation._

_-Très bien, mais attention, tes capacités de vampire vont s'affaiblir. Bien qu'elles resteront supérieur à celle des elfes, ta force et ta vitesse vont diminuer. Ta résistance aux chocs également, même si ton corps reste de pierre, il sera fragilisé. Et tu auras besoin de dormir au moins une fois par semaine._

_-Cela m'est égal, j'accepte._

_-Bon, d'accord. »_

Il y eu un éclair blanc je m'évanouis. En me réveillant, je me sentais changée. Les odeurs, les odeurs avaient changées, elles n'étaient plus aussi alléchantes. Je n'étais plus tentée de tuer tout le monde, c'était magique. Mes oreilles étaient aussi pointus que celles des elfes. J'avais hâte de goûter à autre chose que du sang. Je mangeai chaque variétés de fruits que je voyais, buvais de l'hydromel, du faelvnir et toutes les autres boissons. J'ai du jus de fruit qui me coule entre les doigts. Tantôt je souriais, quand c'était bon, tantôt je grimaçais quand je n'aimais pas. J'allais me rincer à la rivière et revenais écouter les chants, un sourire béa sur le visage. Je profitai à fond de ce moment, il est si fantastique. A partir de maintenant, ma vie allait radicalement changée. Mais je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur l'estrade. Tout le monde se regardaient.

-A qui est-ce le tour?; demanda Islanzadí.

Oromis se dégagea de la foule

-Je crois que c'est le tour de Loukiana.

-Oh non, dit un elfe.

-Non, non!

-On perd notre temps, l'Agaëti Shangren n'est que tout les 100 ans, ajouta un autre elfe.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela, répliqua Oromis en s'énervant, elle a travaillé dure pour fournir une œuvre et elle a fait l'effort de venir ici alors qu'elle ne peux pas vous supporter.

-Oromis, s'indigna la reine, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend?!

-Excusez-moi Islanzadí-Dröttning. Mais j'en ai marre que vous maltraitiez cette jeune fille. Elle passe son temps à nous aider, alors qu'elle même a des problèmes. Elle les mets de côté, estimant que les nôtres sont plus importants, et en retour, vous ne la remerciée pas, vous la trainez dans la boue. Mais qui sommes-nous pour nous permettre cela? Certainement pas le « beau peuple » comme les autres nous appelles. Alors maintenant, vous allez tous vous asseoir et écouter ce qu'elle a fait.

Ils obéirent. J'étais émue.

-Merci, … maitre. Pouvez-vous vous installer près de Glaedr s'il-vous-plais.

Il s'adossa contre le dragon d'or. Je commençai mon sort et transférai mon énergie en même temps:

**_Il était une fois une jeune fille_**

**_Rejetée de tous excepté ses amis et sa famille_**

**_Des autres, elle était différente_**

**_A cause de cela, ils la traitaient comme une rampante_**

Mon énergie s'échappe à toute vitesse, mais je tiens bon.

**_Gentille, elle excusait leurs comportements_**

**_Mais elle ne comprenait pas leurs emportements_**

**_Plusieurs fois, ils l'avaient frappés_**

**_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher_**

Les trois quarts de mon énergie se sont déjà envolés, je faiblis mais maintient le débit.

**_Mais à chaque fois elle se relevait_**

**_Et cachait ses blessures_**

**_Chaque jour elle marchait_**

**_Et souriait avec une détermination sure_**

Je suis obligée de puiser dans mon énergie vitale, le débit ne doit surtout pas ralentir.

**_Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait_**

**_Un elfe magnifique elle rencontra_**

**_Différend de tous ceux qui la frappaient_**

**_En la voyant, un sourire sur son visage s'éclaira_**

Une lumière blanche s'était formé autour de Glaedr et d'Oromis. Les elfes voulurent m'interrompre, mais un champ d'énergie nous encerclait et les bloquait. Ma vue se trouble, je vacille et tombe à genoux. Je ne peux plus me relever, tant pis, je reste à genoux et poursuis:

**_Elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse_**

**_Quand elle le voyait, elle avait le vertige_**

**_Elle rêvait d'une vie sans litige_**

**_Loin des autres, avec lui être heureuse_**

Je n'ai presque plus d'énergie, je suis aux limites de mon corps. Je continue.

**_Vivre une longue vie à ses côtés_**

**_Le voir sourire tous les jours_**

**_Être dans ses bras, l'embrasser_**

**_Et exprimer pleinement son amour._**

La lumière blanche disparut. Oromis n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changer, mais j'étais certaine que mon sort avait fonctionné, Glaedr avait récupéré sa patte. J'étais contente, ils étaient hors de danger. Je ferme les yeux et perd conscience.

Je reprends peu à peu connaissance, sentant que l'on me pousse comme un sac de patate. Je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, je sombre à nouveau.

Je me réveille enfin, j'ouvre les yeux et m'assois lentement. Je suis aux pieds d'une arbre, les elfes m'ont écartés de l'estrade pour continuer leur fête. Ils m'ont humiliée une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Une larme coule sur ma joue, puis deux, puis trois. Un torrent de larmes coule maintenant sur mon visage, je ne m'en étonne même pas. J'essaie de me relever pour grimper dans l'arbre, mais je retombe aussitôt, je n'ai pas assez de force. J'attends une peu et recommence beaucoup plus lentement. Je suis dans ses branches après maints efforts. De là-haut je peux voir une grande partie de la clairière. J'observe le « beau peuple » tout en continuant à pleurer. J'arrête de penser et ne me rends plus compte de ce qui ce passe autour de moi. Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras, c'est Oromis, je reconnais son odeur. Je n'y prête pas attention, je continue à pleurer. Puis, je me calme enfin, mes sanglots s'estompe. Je prend conscience de où je suis et avec qui. Je souris.

-Merci, dis-je.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit l'elfe que j'aime, je n'ai fais que te tenir dans mes bras.

-C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

-C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, mais je me sens différend. Et Glaedr, tu as carrément fais repousser sa patte!

-C'était ce que j'avais prévue. Combien de temps?

-Tu es restée inconsciente pendant plus de 12 heures, et tu as pleurée pendant 2 heures.

-Je me suis améliorée. La dernière fois que j'avais perdue beaucoup d'énergie, j'étais restée inconsciente pendant 2 jours.

-C'est très bien.

Un long silence s'installe.

-Tu sais, continue t-il, je suis désolé, j'aurais voulus rester près de toi et veiller, mais ils m'en ont empêchés. Ils voulaient célébré nôtre rétablissement, à Glaedr et à moi. Ils croient à un miracle, que Menoa nous a sauvée. Venant d'un peuple non-croyant, c'est le baba.

Je ne m'étonne qu'à moitié de son expression qu'il a certainement hérité de moi et répond.

-Ils ne se rendront probablement jamais compte que c'est moi qui ai fais cela.

-Justement, à propos de ton poème.

-Oui?

-Il était en ancien langage.

-Oui.

-Et il ressemblait fortement à une déclaration d'amour.

Touchée. J'ai chaud, le feu me monte aux joues.

-Tu rougies, continue t-il, y a t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler?

-Ce … ce poème vous … vous est adressé, bégayai-je, je … je … je … je … je vous … je vous … aime. Je vous aime depuis toujours, même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte au début. J'ai transmis tout mon amour, mon énergie, mon désir de vous soigner dans ce poème pour vous sauver. Je me fichai de savoir si j'allais mourir, car avant que l'esprit du dragon ne me métamorphose, je ne voulais plus vivre au près des autres. Mais je voulais vous déclarer mes sentiments au moins une fois.

Oromis écarquilla les yeux, il s'approcha lentement de moi, très lentement, il ralentit encore. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je n'ose bouger, je peux à peine respirer. Il franchit dans un souffle ce dernier barrage qui nous séparait. Il m'embrassa. Toutes mes tensions s'envolèrent, le monde autour de moi s'effaça, il n'y avait plus qu'Oromis et moi. Mais, pour mon plus grand malheur, il rompit le baiser.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, implora t-il, je t'en pris, plus jamais. Ne risque plus ta vie pour moi, pour les autres. Je … je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Ne te met plus en danger de la sorte. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Je n'ai pas peur d'être avec toi, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, jamais. Alors je t'en pris, reste avec moi, et vivons une longue vie ensemble, heureux.

Je pleure encore, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, ce sont des larmes de joie, je voulais que cet instant dure toujours. Je l'embrassai à mon tour.

-Oui. Oui, je veux vivre, avec vous, pour toujours.

Il m'embrassa encore et encore, nous ne pouvions nous arrêter. Durant cette célébration si spécial, nous venions de choisir nôtre chemin, nôtre vie, pour toujours. Nos baiser se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés, il m'emmena loin de cette clairière.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Je me réveillai doucement dans les bras de mon cher et tendre. Je venais de dormir pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Et j'étais heureuse d'avoir passé cette nuit avec Oromis. Il dormait encore, son visage calme et paisible lui donnait l'air d'un grand enfant. Remarque, après ce qu'il m'a dit hier, on a oublié toute prudence et sagesse. Mais cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il m'aime. Nous n'avons plus de raison d'être séparés. Il n'y plus de risque que j'ai l'envie de le tuer. Ma soif s'est calmée. Je regardais mon elfe dormir, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de l'admirer. Un rayon de soleil passa entre les rideaux de la fenêtre et se posa sur son délicat visage. Il s'éveilla et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sourit en me voyant, il m'embrassa tendrement.

-Bonjour, bien dormis?, demanda t-il.

-Très bien, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis, même du temps où j'étais humaine.

-J'en suis très heureux.

-Et vous? Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pensais toujours à toi. Mais cette nuit, mes cauchemars et inquiétudes se sont apaisés.

-C'est une bonne chose, Oromis-elda.

-Pourquoi continues-tu de me vouvoyer en privé?, demanda mon elfe, lorsque l'on est tout les deux tu peux me tutoyer.

-Je vous … te vouvoie parce que je vous … t'admire, ma gratitude pour toi est infinie et j'ai du mal à réaliser que tu m'aimes et que l'on sort ensemble.

-Je suis flatté que tu me dises cela, mais cela te paraissait-il à ce point impossible que je puisse t'aimer?

-Tous les argument de ma raison m'indiquaient cela.

-Et que te racontait ton cœur?

-Il me disait qu'il espérait que tu m'aimes, en ignorant la raison.

-Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Et je suis content que tu m'aie choisis.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et d'un chaste baiser, appuya ses propos.

-Bon, continua t-il, j'ai donné leur journée aux garçons le temps qu'ils se remettent de la fête, donc on a la journée pour nous. Voudrais-tu prendre un petit-déjeuné avec moi? D'après ce que j'ai compris tu peux à nouveau manger de la nourriture. Viens, j'ai beaucoup de plats à te faire goûter.

Il m'entraina dehors et me fit asseoir devant la table. Il m'amena pleins de fruits et de baies différentes. Puis il alluma un feu et s'affaira à me cuisiner une multitude de petits plats. Glaedr nous regardaient d'un air amusé.

« **_On dirait que tu as de nouveau 50 ans petit elfe_ **», disait-il taquin.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on passe sa première journée en tête-à-tête ou presque avec son premier seul et unique grand amour, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton enjoué.

-Premier seul et unique … grand amour?

Mon cher et tendre s'empourpra.

-Bah oui, c'est que … enfin je … tu … c'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un de cet amour là. J'aimais mes parents d'un amour qu'un fils porte à ses parents, j'aime mes amis. J'aime Arya comme ma fille … mais c'est la première fois … que je suis amoureux.

-Oh, je ne savais pas.

-C'est vrai que je ne te parle pas beaucoup de mon passé, je remédierais à ça un jour.

Il m'embrassa et annonça que le petit-déjeuné était près

-Tout ça m'a l'air délicieux, dis-je.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à goûter de tout en discutant. Puis Oromis ajouta:

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, je t'ai manqué de respect en t'embrassant sans permission et sans te déclarer mon amour selon nos coutumes. Durant l'Agaëti Shangren, les elfes changent et nous pouvons être méconnaissable.

-Pardon? Je ne comprend pas.

-La tradition veut que lorsqu'un ou une elfe tombe amoureux, il doit se déclarer en faisant un poème, ce que tu as fait avec ton sort. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais, et c'est un manque de respect inimaginable, je te pris de m'excuser.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne connaissais même pas cette tradition. Et puis, peu importe ce que tu peux faire, je t'aimerais toujours et te pardonnerais à chaque fois. Les « bêtises » dont tu peux être accusé par les autres me passe au-dessus de la tête, je serais toujours de ton côté, je te défendrais toujours. -Mon amour, je t'aime, merci. Mais je voudrais tout de même te réciter un poème, je me sens vraiment mal de t'avoir autant manqué de respect.

-Bien sur que tu peux, tu n'es pas obligé de me demander la permission pour chaque chose que tu veux me faire, tu n'as pas besoin de permission pour me réciter un poème ou m'embrasser.

-Je … merci.

Il respira lentement.

_Dés que je t'ai vu_

_J'ai su que tous ce que j'ai vécu_

_N'étais rien en rapport avec ce que je vais vivre_

_A tes cotés, devenir ivre_

_Du bonheur d'être avec toi_

_Pour l'éternité et même plus_

_Même la mort ne nous séparera_

_C__ar notre amour vaincra_

_Tous les ennuis de la vie_

_Tel qu'ils soient on les surmonteras_

_Et pour toujours nous serons ensemble, pour la vie_

-C'est magnifique, m'exclamai-je, merci. Il sera gravé pour toujours dans ma mémoire.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, transmettant ainsi toute le joie qu'il ressentait. Je répondis au baisé jusqu'à ce que le souffle me manque.

Nous passâmes la journée à flâner, à se promener main dans la main en prenant soin d'éviter toute rencontre. Nous avions tout deux compris que notre relation ne serait pas accepter par les elfes et qu'elle devait rester secrète. Cela ne plaisait à aucun de nous, mais nous nous en accommodions, nous ne voulions pas être séparés.

Le lendemain, Eragon et Murtagh revinrent à l'A Pic de Tel'naeir. Les cours reprirent et je retournais chez Rhünon. Je rattrapai très vite mon retard et apprenais encore plus assidûment qu'avant. Bientôt, il ne me resta pus à apprendre que la fabrication des épées de dragonnier, et cela elle ne me l'apprendra pas, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Elle m'ordonna de ne plus revenir la voir. Je pus rester avec Oromis le soir à partir de ce moment.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis l'Agaëti Shangren et, alors que je me promenais dans la ville, je prêtai attention aux messes basses qui se disaient sur moi depuis la cérémonie et que je n'écoutais pas avant.

-Vous avez vus? Elle ressemble à une elfe.

-C'est une honte! Un scandale!

-Il parait que c'est l'esprit du dragon qui lui a donné cette apparence.

-Je suis sur qu'elle l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il lui obéisse.

-Elle n'a rien à faire ici, c'est un monstre!

-Une elfe qui mange des animaux, on aura tout vus!

-Pourquoi Osthato Chetowä l'a t-il pris sous son aile?

-Elle ne mérite pas son enseignement.

Je ne pus en supporter plus. Oubliant toutes mes résolutions, je me téléportais à l'A Pic de Tel'naeir.

Oromis était, comme à son habitude, assis dehors à côté de Glaedr. Je me précipitai dans ses bras, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, l'air refusait d'entrer dans mes poumons. Oromis entra dans mon esprit pour m'envoyer une vague d'apaisement. Il vit en même temps ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il me réconforta encore plus. Ma respiration se calma peu à peu. Je restais dans ses bras encore un moment, pas encore tout à fait remise.

-Merci, dis-je.

-De rien, mais je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas les écouter. Sous leurs airs polis se cachent d'horrible commères qui ne ratent jamais une occasion de pourrir la vie des gens qu'ils n'aiment pas.

-Je sais, mais en entendant ce qu'ils disaient, j'ai perdue le contrôle.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Là, là, c'est finis, répondit-il en me berçant lentement.

On resta un moment comme ça, puis mon elfe ajouta:

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Je pense que je vais finir ma promenade, et te laisser lire.

-Comme tu veux. Ne rentres pas trop tard. A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

Je lui donne un rapide baisé et repartis dans la forêt. C'est fou à quel point mon cher et tendre peu me remonter le moral en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je marchais tranquillement, heureuse, ne pensant à rien. Puis, j'arrivais dans un endroit où je n'étais jamais allée. C'était une sorte d'espace dégagé entre les arbres, au centre se trouve une souche creuse avec à l'intérieur un sac et un parchemin. Je décachetais le parchemin et pus le lire, il est en ancien langage:

**_Viennent d'un autre monde deux être,_**

**_Deux elfes sont leurs ancêtres_**

**_Disparus depuis dès millénaires_**

**_Ne revoyant plus jamais la forêt qui leurs est chère_**

**_Ces deux œufs venant de l'autre côté de la mer sont_**

**_Pour ceux qui par deux fois l'Alagaësia sauveront_ **

Intriguée, je mets le papier dans ma poche et ouvre le sac. J'y découvris deux pierres ovales parfaitement lisse. La première était blanche veinée de vert, la seconde bleu nuit veinée de bleu ciel. Je reconnus aisément les œufs de dragons à leurs formes. Je décidai de les montrer à Oromis. Sur le chemin du retour, j'entendis des pleurs, je me dirigeai vers l'origine du bruit et vis Arya assise au milieu d'une clairière, sanglotante. Je m'assis doucement à côté d'elle/

-Que se passe t-il, demandais-je.

Elle sursauta.

-Oh, Loukiana, tu m'as fait peur.

-Excuses-moi. Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas important, c'est juste que …

-C'est à propos d'Eragon, n'est ce pas?

-Que … Comment … sais-tu?

-L'une des rares choses dont je me souvienne du livre est que Eragon est fous amoureux de toi et que tu le repousses.

-C'est vrai.

-L'aimes-tu?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Que ressens-tu pour lui?

-Je … Quand je le vois, mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai envie de le voir sourire tout le temps. Je veux être près de lui, je veux le protéger à chaque fois qu'il est en danger.

-Eh bien Arya, tu es amoureuse.

-Vrai … ment?

-Oui, tu peux lui annoncer.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui, il a 20 ans, et moi 100.

-Chez nous, il y a un dicton qui dit « L'amour n'a pas d'âge. » Je pense qu'il s'applique très bien ici.

-Pour notre peuple, Eragon est considéré comme un enfant! Il n'a aucune expérience, ni sagesse.

-Cela viendra avec le temps. Je pense qu'il se plonge dans le travail pour oublier son chagrin. Tu verrais à quel point il apprend vite, c'est dingue! Mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu viennes nous voir plus souvent. On ne t'a pas vu depuis la leçon sur les fairths.

-Je voulais m'éloigner d'Eragon. Et puis, même si je voulais sortir avec lui, il est dragonnier, et pas moi!

-Est-ce vraiment important, Arya-Dröttningu?, répliquai-je en insistant sur « Dröttningu », pourquoi les gens se soucient-ils autant du rang des autres gens? Pourquoi un roi ne peut-il se marier avec une servante? Pourquoi une paysanne ne peut-elle sortir avec un bourgeois? Pourquoi?!

-Parce que. C'est comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse. Donnes-moi la vrai raison de ton refus.

-Je ne dois pas détourner Eragon de sa mission. Il doit sauver l'Alagaësia.

-Mais enfin Arya! Pourquoi penses-tu cela? Eragon n'est pas seul, il y a aussi Murtagh, et Brom, et Oromis, et moi.

-Je … je … je …

-Tu vois?! Tu n'as plus d'argument, votre amour n'est pas interdit.

Contrairement au mien.

-Ma mère …

-On s'en fous de ta mère, elle n'a pas à te dicter tes fréquentations! Oh, excuses-moi pour mon langage. Et puis, l'as-tu écoutée quand elle t'a interdit de devenir ambassadrice.

-Non.

-Bon.

-Très bien, je lui dirais après la guerre.

-Comme tu veux, mais ne le fais pas souffrir. En attendant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

J'ouvris le sac et lui montrai les œufs.

-Que … Comment …

-Tout est dit là-dedans, répondis-je en lui donnant le parchemin.

Elle le lus.

-Tu penses que ces œufs sont pour toi et Valentin?

-Oui, je vais les montrer à Oromis-elda, mais avant je vais chercher Valentin. Peux-tu me conduire?

-Oui, allons-y.

On retourna à Ellesméra et Arya me conduisit vers une maison. Mon ami se trouvait à l'intérieur, il étudiait avec une elfe.

-Excusez-moi, bonjours. Valentin, il faudrait que tu m'accompagne chez Oromis-elda, j'ai besoin de te parler avec lui.

Il interrogea l'elfe du regard, celle-ci acquiesça.

-D'accord, me répondit-il, nous pouvons y aller.

Je ne me téléportais pas cette fois, on marcha. On arriva chez Oromis. Ce dernier était encore entrain de lire.

-Loukiana? Que fais-tu ici avec Arya et Valentin?

Je lui expliquais tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer en lui montrant les œufs.

-Nous allons devoir informer la reine, dit-il quand j'eus finis.

-Puisse qu'il le faut, répondis-je las, mais attendons quelques jours, histoire de vérifier que ces œufs soient bien pour nous. Valentin, tu va devoirs rester ici, tu ne peux pas retourner à Ellesméra avec un œuf de dragon dans la poche.

-Effectivement, c'est logique.

-Tu peux prévenir ton amie si tu veux.

-Merci, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il se dirige vers la rivière.

-Bon, ajoute mon elfe, je vais vous laisser, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondis-je en l'embrassant discrètement pendant que Valentin nous tournait le dos.

Il entra dans sa cabane. Mon ami revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Oromis-elda est partit?, demanda t-il.

-Il était fatigué, il s'est couché.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Viens, il faut te faire un lit.

Je me dirige à la lisière de la forêt. Je choisis un endroit à, l'abri du vent du vent et je chante pour qu'un matelas de feuille se forme. Je lui apporte plusieurs couvertures chaudes.

-Voilà!, dis-je, comme ça tu n'auras pas froid et tu seras à l'abri du vent.

-Merci.

Il s'installe.

-Tu te plais ici?, demandais-je.

-Oui, ce lit est très bien.

-Je parlais d'ici, en générale, dans le Duweldenvarden.

-Ah, oups. Oui, je me plais ici. Ellesméra est fantastique.

-Les elfes sont gentils avec toi?

-Pas tous, certains me regardent de haut. Mais Alïnya, l'elfe que tu as vu tout à l'heure, est très attentionnée envers moi.

-Ils ont perdus l'habitude de voir des humains.

-Surement.

Ou plutôt qu'ils ne t'aime pas parce que tu es mon ami et qu'ils me détestent.

-Et toi, continue t-il, on ne s'est pas vu depuis un moment, tu ressembles à une elfe maintenant.

-Oui, j'ai été transformée pendant l'Agaëti Shangren. C'est une bonne chose, je ne suis plus dangereuse pour vous.

-D'accord. Et Oromis-elda? Qui a t-il entre toi et lui?

-R … rien, pourquoi demandes-tu cela? Il n'y a rien entre nous, répondis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

-Menteuse! Je vous ai vu.

-Tu … tu nous as vu?

Il nous embrasser?

-Oui, nous êtes très doués, j'ai faillis ne pas le voir, mais votre regard quand on parlait de la reine en disait long sur votre relation.

Ouf, il n'a pas vu notre baisé, mais il a quand même apprit notre secret et je vais devoir lui expliquer.

-Effectivement, Oromis et moi sortons ensemble. Mais Islanzadí-Dröttning n'est pas au courant et ne doit pas l'être. Tu l'as certainement remarqué, les elfes me détestent et …

-Pas Alïnya, j'ai souvent parler de toi avec elle et elle aimerait beaucoup être ton amie.

-Ah bon? J'irais lui parler alors. Je reprends, la plupart des elfes me détestent et ils ne voudrons jamais que je puisse sortir avec leur dragonnier. Tu dois garder le secret.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. [color=blue]Je promet de garder le secret.[/color]-Merci.

-De rien. Je vais me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille.

Le lendemain, j'allais chez Oromis, je tenais à être là chaque fois qu'il revenait du monde des rêves. J'adore le voir dormir. Il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, lui aussi aimait me voir à son réveil. Il m'embrassa, on s'embrassait toujours quand il se levait.

-Bonjours, bien dormis?, demandais-je.

-Oui, très bien. Valentin n'a pas eu de problème?

-Non. En parlant de lui, il est au courant pour nous.

-Pardon?

-Il sait que nous sortons ensemble. Il l'a deviné dans nos regards lorsqu'on parlait d'Islanzadí;

-C'est problématique.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a promis de ne le dire à personne.

-Il l'a dit en ancien langage?

-Oui, mais même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je suis sure qu'il aurait garder le secret.

-Moi aussi, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

-Oui. Que sais-tu d'Alïnya?

-C'est une elfe qui va bientôt avoir 200 ans. Elle aime particulièrement les plantes, c'est qui s'occupe principalement des jardins de Thialdary Hall. Pourquoi?

-C'est l'elfe qui s'occupe de Valentin, d'après lui, elle a l'air très aimable, mais je préfère vérifier. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Islanzadí, je me méfie des inconnus.

-Il a raison, elle est très gentille.

-C'est très bien. D'ailleurs, elle veut me rencontrer en plus.

-Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien.

La journée se passa plutôt bien. Eragon et Murtagh étaient très heureux, Saphira et Thorn sautaient et piaillaient partout, ils n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer.

Les œufs ont éclos pour nous le lendemain, l'œuf bleu pour moi, l'œuf blanc et vert pour Valentin. J'étais maintenant dragonnière d'une dragonne au corps bleu nuit et aux ailes bleu ciel, je la nommai

Aiedail. Le dragon de Valentin était blanc avec des ailes vertes claires, il le nomma Wilwarïn. Le surlendemain, nous nous rendions au palais avec Aiedail et Wilwarïn, Oromis et Glaedr nous accompagnaient également. Nous croisons la reine dans son palais et lui demandons une audience en privé, elle nous conduit dans un petit salon.

-Que voulez-vous?, demande-t-elle.

-Voilà, commençais-je, j'ai trouvée deux œufs de dragon il y a quelques jours et ils ont éclos pour Valentin et moi.

-Comment? Où avez-vous trouvés ces œufs? Mais c'est horrible! Que cet humain soit dragonnier, passe encore, mais toi, le vampire! C'est un désastre! La race des dragons est tombée bien bas.

Glaedr qui suivait la conversation à travers Oromis rugit.

-Pas vous maitre Glaedr, ajouta t-elle, mais ce dragonneau est insensé.

-C'est trop tard, répliquais-je, ils sont là.

Les deux jeunes dragons se cachaient derrière nous, intimidés. A ce moment, un alarme stridente sonna dans mon esprit. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler sa fonction: l'œuf vert. Galbatorix a du lever les protections autour de celui-ci pour une quel conque raison.

« _Oromis mon amour, je dois partir pour un moment, j'ai trouvée l'œuf vert, il est à Uru'Baen. Préviens Arya, il est pour elle Prends soin d'Aiedail pour moi s'il te plais. Je t'aime, à bientôt._ »

Il ne répondit pas, mais je savait qu'il était inquiet. Bon maintenant, passons à l'annonce officielle.

-Excusez-moi Islanzadí-Dröttning, je dois m'absenter pour le moment. Pouvons-nous reprendre cette discutions plus tard?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pus répliquer, je deviens invisible et me téléportai dans la salle du trésor d'Uru'Baen. En arrivant là-bas, je me rend compte que je ne suis plus invisible, tant pis. L'œuf est au milieu de la pièce. Je le prend et tente de me téléporter à nouveau, mais échoue. J'essaie encore et encore en vain. La porte s'ouvre, un homme apparaît

-Bonjours Loukiana.

C'était Galbatorix.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que Galbatorix m'avait capturée. J'étais attachée sur un lit de pierre dans une pièce sans fenêtre. J'ai très rapidement perdu toute notion du temps. Le roi félon venait m'interroger à toutes heures et irrégulièrement de façon à ce que je ne puisse me repérer. Je ne mangeai presque pas. On ne me donne qu'un quignon de pain et un verre d'eau pour tout repas. Galbatorix me torturait, oh ça oui il me torturait. Le fouet, 10 coups de fouet à chaque refus de répondre à ses questions. Mon corps ne laisse pas de trace, mais je sens la douleur. Chaque claquement me fait horriblement mal. Je suis son jouet, quand il ne me pose pas de question, il fait des expérience sur moi. Voyant que l'huile de Seirth coule sur ma peau comme de l'eau, il m'a plongée dans un bain de ce produit pour voir son effet. Il m'a tellement affaiblit que je ne peux me défendre. Cette pièce est protégée contre ma magie et il m'a droguée pour que je n'utilise pas l'ancien langage. Il m'a expliqué au début qu'il a fouillé les souvenirs de Valentin à travers Durza, il a étudié cela et, d'après une source qu'il ne m'a pas donné, je ne serais pas la seule à posséder ces pouvoirs. Donc il a pu faire une cellule spéciale à mon égard. Tout n'était qu'un piège, l'œuf n'a jamais été en danger, il voulait juste me capturer. En voyant que je ne me coupais pas sur les lames blanches, il m'a attachée debout et s'est amusé à lancer des couteaux sur moi, ils rebondissaient et tombaient par terre. Entre chaque séance d'interrogatoire, il faisait son savant fou.

Un jour, je dirais à peu près une semaine et demis après ma capture, il modifia son mode opératoire.

-Puisque tu ne cèdes pas sous le torture physique, je vais tester la torture mental, dit-il.

Et sans crier gare, il s'attaqua à mon esprit. Heureusement, j'ai de bonnes défenses, et malgré ses attaques incessantes, je tins bon. Et la fois suivante aussi, et encore celle d'après et les 3 fois suivantes. Mais lors de sa septième tentative, il trouva une brèche dans mes défenses et s'insinua dans mon esprit. Celui-ci est vaste et j'eus le temps de cacher à son regard l'emplacement des villes elfiques et leurs secrets les plus important au plus profond de mon être. Bientôt, 80% de mon mental est sous son contrôle. Il n'a pas assez de puissance pour aller plus loin. Mais il avait presque toutes ses réponses.

-Tu as été très résistantes, dit-il, et je me souviendrais de cela lorsque que tu seras mon premier parjure de cette époque. Cela est très intéressant, alors comme ça Oromis est encore vivant et de plus il sort avec toi. C'est étonnant d'observer le manque de sagesse et de prudence dont il à fait preuve.

-Oromis m'aimes, répliquai-je, et l'amour vaut lus que toute la sagesse du monde.

-Soit, mais l'amour est idiot. Je vais pouvoir me servir de cette information pour obtenir les réponses qu'il me manque.

Il sortit, je hurlais de rage. Comment ai-je pus me faire avoir de la sorte? Et que va t-il me faire maintenant? Je n'arrive plus à remettre mes défenses, je suis trop faible. Je n'en pouvais plus, mais jamais je ne le laisserais gagner. Épuisée, je m'endors d'un sommeil agité.

Je me réveille dans le lit de mon cher et tendre. Pour une fois, il s'était levé avant moi et il me regardait dormir.

-Bonjours mon âme, bien dormis?, demanda-t-il.

-Non, j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar, répondis-je en tremblant.

-Oh, ma pauvre, viens par là.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me tremblement cessent. Il a réussis à me détendre après cette nuit atroce en moins de 10 minutes. Il sent mes cheveux, m'embrasse dans le cou et remonte vers mon oreille.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmure t-il.

Puis il m'embrasse fougueusement.

-Oromis, … nous avions … décidés … d'attendre ...la fin ... de la guerre, répondis-je en essayant de rester lucide.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai envie de toi.

Il redescend vers mon cou et y laisse quelques suçons. Je gémis de plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas … une bonne idée. Nous avons déjà fais l'erreur une fois … Attendons, bafouillai-je.

-Laisse toi faire. Ensuite nous irons à Ellesméra et …

Je reviens à la réalité et sort brusquement du lit.

-Ellesméra? Pourquoi Ellesméra? Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur d'aller là-bas. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais appelée « mon âme ». Et ça n'est pas à moi, criai-je en désignant la nuisette que je porte.

Je sors de la cabane, Aiedail saute dans mes bras et plonge son regard turquoise dans le mien. Turquoise? Turquoise? Mais, Aiedail à les yeux bleu ciel, pas turquoise. Je la pose, horrifiée, je comprend. Oromis se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Tu n'est pas réel! Rien de tout cela n'est réel! GALBATORIX! FAIS-MOI SORTIR DE LA!

Un rictus apparaît sur le visage d'Oromis.

-Puisque tu refuses la manière douce, dit-il, je vais devoir employer la manière forte.

Tout devient noir. J'ouvre les yeux dans ma cellule. En face de moi se tient Oromis, attaché à côté du roi. Il commence à fouetter mon elfe, le cuir est probablement imbibé d'huile de Seirth. Chaque coup de fouet me faisait plus mal que tout ce que j'ai pus subir. Il ne criait pas, mais je voyais dans son regard qu'il souffrait atrocement. Quand à moi je hurlais de toute mes forces. Cette vision m'est insupportable et je ne peux m'en détourner. Le faux roi me pose des questions, mais je ne répond pas. Je sais que tout cela est faux. Je ne dois pas céder. « Il est sain et sauf, il est chez les elfes. » répétai-je dans ma tête. Puis l'elfe disparaît, Galbatorix s'en va. Il revient un peu plus tard. En plus de la torture, il le montrait des images, des souvenirs de l'âge d'Or, comment il a estropier Glaedr, rendu impuissant mon elfe à la magie. Il l'a complètement brisé. Il a réussit a s'échapper par miracle, le dragon d'or avait ramassé mon cher et tendre à la petite cuillère. Le suite m'apparait clairement, sans que Galbatorix n'ait à me le dire. Il a mis dès années à se remettre, à remonter la pente. Je ne cessais de pleurer, certains souvenir étaient faux, mais je sais, je sens que c'est a vérité. Et le roi veut me faire la même chose. Me transformer en petit chien qui lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour contre-attaquer. Voilà maintenant mon quotidien.

Un jour, des gardes amènent une femme dans ma cellule. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachent son visage. Elle se réveille peu de temps après. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Arya. Non, en fait, je me doutais que c'était elle, je la côtoie depuis assez de temps pour le reconnaître sans voir son visage. Mais que fait-elle ici? Est-ce encore un coup du roi? Non, sinon il aurait fait apparaître mon elfe, et pas la princesse. Cette dernière sourit en me voyant.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, dit-elle d'un ton faible.

-Que fais-tu là?, demandai-je, pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez les elfes?

-Oromis-elda m'a prévenue, tu ne revenais pas, alors je suis venus te chercher. En arrivant en ville, j'ai tout de suite été encerclée, ils m'ont battus et j'ai été emmenée ici.

-Idiote, je n'avais dis à Oromis de te prévenir pour que tu viennes me sauver, il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici. Les Vardens et les elfes sont trop loin. Nous serons mortes avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

-Je voulais simplement te retrouver.

-Il ne fallait pas! Et pourquoi es-tu venus seule? C'était imprudent et dangereux, regarde dans quel situation tu es maintenant.

-Et toi alors? Tu n'est pas dans un meilleur état.

-Tu aurais du demander des renforts. Je suis plus résistante que toi.

-Oromis-elda voulait m'accompagner, mais mère lui a interdit et l'a enfermé. Je suis partis seule au milieu de la nuit, j'ai courus sans dormir et presque sans manger pour arriver ici.

-Ta mère aurait mieux fait de t'enfermer également, au moins, tu serais en vie. Quel idée de faire le trajet d'Ellesméra à Uru'Baen d'une traite. Si tu tenais absolument à me sauver, tu aurais du faire des poses, de sorte a être en état de te défendre un fois arrivée ici. Je suis désolée de parler ainsi, mais tu viens de te sacrifier pour moi. Je vois mal comment nous pourrions nous échapper. Tu dis qu'Oromis est enfermé au palais? C'est déjà ça, je suis sure comme cela qu'il restera en vie.

-Qu'allons-nous faire?, demande t-elle.

-Rien, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Cette pièce bloque ma magie et il nous drogue. Nous n'avons pas la force de briser ces chaines.

-As-tu répondus à ses questions?

-Hélas, oui, en partie, il a accéder à mon esprit, mais j'ai pu cacher l'emplacement de vos villes et vos secrets les plus importants.

-Dans ce cas, continuons comme cela, si nous devons mourir, ne lui donnons pas l'occasion de massacrer mon peuple.

En parlant de loup, voilà le roi félon qui entre. Derrière lui de trouvent des servants portant toutes sortes d'objets que je ne connaissais pas. Il a du penser qu'ils ne fonctionneraient pas sur moi et ne les a pas tester.

-Arya-Dröttningu, quel plaisir de vous voir ici. Nous avons faillis nous rencontrer à Gil'ead, si cette peste n'était pas intervenue, dit-il en me montrant du doigt.

-On ne vous a jamais apprit qu'il est impolis de montrer du doigt?, répliquai-je.

-Insolente, je t'apprendrais le respect à coup de marteaux dans le crâne.

-Ne l'insultez pas! C'est mon amie, ajoute la princesse.

-Cette jeune fille, continue t-il en l'ignorant, refuse de répondre à mes questions. J'espère que vous vous montrerez plus … coopérative. En ce cas, j'envisagerais peut être de vous épargner et de faire de vous mon parjure n°2 après elle.

Pour toute réponse, Arya lui crache à la figure.

-Je prend cela pour un non

Il attrape un fouet, celui-la paraît normal. Il pose une question, elle ne répond pas, il donne 5 coups de fouet. Il se lasse très vite de ce jeu. Il pose le fouet et opte pour une dague à la lame noire, elle est certainement empoisonnée. Pour chaque refus, Arya recevait une entaille sur le corps, mais elle se retenait de son mieux pour ne pas crier. Il change d'arme et prend un poignard normal et pour chaque entaille avec celui-ci, il verse une pincée de sel dessus. Je suis dans un film d'horreur, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Las, il quitte le cachot. Les gardes allongent sur le ventre, elle a perdu conscience. Il avait prit soin de ne faire que des blessures superficielles mais affreusement douloureuses. Le roi n'a cessé de jubiler.

Les deux séances suivantes se déroulèrent de la même façon. Mais à la fin de la troisième, il annonce qu'il s'attaquera à l'esprit de mon amie. Il partit.

-On est mal, on est très mal, me lamentai-je, s'il réussit tout cela n'aura servit à rien.

-Que pouvons-nous faire?

-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai faim, je n'ai pas chasser depuis l'Agaëti Shangren et …

Un déclic se fait dans ma tête.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais plus besoin de chasser avec ta transformation.

-Si, si. Mais beaucoup moins. Écoutes, j'ai un plan. Pendant que Galbatorix t'interrogeai, j'arrêtai de respirer, mais quand le garde viendra nous donner à manger, mords-toi la joue jusqu'à saigner. L'odeur du sang devrait décupler mes forces et me permettre de briser mes chaines. Comme les tiennes sont reliées aux miennes, tu devrais être libérée toi aussi. Galbatorix est stupide, il a laisser l'œuf sous nôtre nez pour nous narguer. Tu te dépêcheras de le prendre et de sortir. Je vais probablement tuer le garde en buvant son sang. Cela devrait me rendre un peu plus lucide. Je te téléporterais alors à Ellesméra. Je partirais dans un endroit isolé le temps de me calmer.

-Cela ne va pas te hanter de tuer de cette manière?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

-D'accord, faisons-le.

Le garde arrive peu de temps après. Arya se mord la joue et crache le sang par terre. Je hume l'odeur et perd le contrôle de mon corps. Je me jète sur le garde, brisant mes chaines comme si c'étaient des allumettes. Il n'a pas le temps de sortir son épée, ne de se débattre, je bois son sang et revient un peu à la réalité. Arya avait l'œuf et m'attendais dehors, je la rejoins en laissant le soldat pour mort.

-Loukiana, tes yeux...

Ils étaient de nouveau rouge. Arya ne les avaient vu comme ça avant.

-Oui, je sais, tant pis, on a pas le temps, c'est normal, répondis-je.

Je téléporte Arya et l'œuf. C'est plus difficile d'envoyer quelqu'un que d'aller avec lui! Mais l'odeur du sang m'appelle et j'ai du mal à résister. Une fois Arya disparus, je m'apprête à faire de même quand je sens une odeur familière. Je la suis et enfonce la porte d'une cellule. Je vis Angela, les vêtements déchirés, attachée au mur. Je m'approche lentement sans me cacher, elle ouvre les yeux.

-Allez au diable démon!, cris t-elle, j'ai déjà dit que je ne répondrais pas! Laissez-moi tranquille, non, je ne veux pas!

-Angela, Angela, c'est moi, murmurai-je, ce n'est que moi, c'est Loukiana. Tu te souviens?

-Loukiana? Que … qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu sais où tu es au moins? On est à Uru'Baen, dangereux, vas t-en d'ici tout de suite.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant je vais te libérer et t'emmener loin de cette cellule.

Je brise ses fers, cette pièce n'est pas protégée contre ma magie. Je peux me téléporter sans problème. Je choisis les Beors comme destination. C'est isolé et les ressources sont abondantes. Je dépose Angela dans une grotte proche d'un ruisseau et pars chasser jusqu'à ce que j'ai complètement repris le contrôle de moi-même. Il faisait jour quand nous sommes arrivées et lorsque je retournai voir l'herboriste, le soleil s'était couché. Angela ne dormait pas, elle m'attendait.

-Je voulais te remercier, dit-elle, alors merci.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas tout de même.

-Certaine personnes n'auraient pas de scrupule.

-Je ne suis pas ces personnes.

-Heureusement.

-Que faisais-tu à Uru'Baen?, demandai-je.

-Et toi?

Je lui expliquais toute l'histoire depuis l'audience avec Islanzadí.

-Ce n'est pas très malin, fit-elle remarquer, en même temps, je n'ai pas été très maligne non plus. Alors je peux rien dire. Je me promenais près de la rivière Jiet, je m'étais éloignée du camp. Je cherchais des champignons vénéneux pour faire du poison. Nous approchons des plaines brûlantes et, si mes calculs sont justes, le combat commencera dans quelques jours, deux semaines tout au plus. Donc je voulais empoisonner l'ennemi, mais je n'avais pas prévue une embuscade, des éclaireurs étaient venus pour nous repérer. Ils étaient 50 contre moi. J'ai défendue chèrement ma peau. Mais ils ont réussis à me capturer et je suis restée plus d'un mois au château avant que tu ne me trouve.

-C'est horrible! Il est pire que cruel. Comment as-tu pu tenir aussi longtemps?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bon, l'important, c'est que nous nous soyons échappées. Je vais soigner tes blessures et on va se coucher.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, attendons demains.

-Si si, j'insiste.

Je me prépare à lancer un sort de guérison, mais je n'arrive pas à invoquer ma magie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Angela, et puis, je te rappelles que je suis herboriste, je me suis déjà occupée des blessures les plus graves.

-Ah? Bon, à demain alors.

-A demain.

Le lendemain, je ne peux pas me téléporter, on en profite donc pour reprendre des forces et guérir. Mais en début de soirée, je sens une odeur répugnante, mélange de moisi, d'insecte et d'autre trucs. Je ne l'ai jamais sentie avant, mais je l'identifie tout de suite: les Ra'zacs. Il faut fuir. Il fait nuit, ils sont à leur avantage. Je suis épuisée, je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie. Il n'y a aucun moyen de les battre pour l'instant. Nous levons le camps et la traque commence.

Nous fuyons depuis deux jours maintenant. Angela est épuisée, ses blessures s'infectent, nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter pour les nettoyer. Nous n'avons pas manger. Si seulement ma magie revenait, je pourrais tuer ses bestioles d'un seul sort. Mais nous sommes affaiblit et aussi vulnérable que des bébés. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut continuer.

Les Ra'zacs nous poursuivent depuis une semaine. Nous avons pu nous reposer hier, il a fait très chaud, ils s'étaient réfugier dans une grotte. Je peux lancer des sorts, mais pas assez puissants pour anéantir nos ennemis. Nous avons du faire des détours, couper à travers bois, faire demi-tour, tourner en rond, pour que notre piste soit brouiller.

Neufs jours! Neufs jours que les tueurs de Galbatorix nous suivent. Ils ne lâchent donc jamais l'affaire?! Qu'est ce que le roi leur a promis pour qu'ils soient déterminés à ce point? Nous avons faim, nous avons froid. On ne s'est presque pas reposer. Angela est dans un piteux état, ses blessures se sont aggravées. Ils ne sont pas loin derrière nous. Nous bifurquons pour se cacher dans un sous-bois, Angela trébuche et se tord la cheville. Je m'arrête et l'aide à se relever, mais les Ra'zacs nous ont rattrapés. Ils nous séparent, le plus grand me lie les mains dans le dos. L'herboriste ne se laisse pas faire, l'autre Ra'zacs lui plante un poignard dans le ventre. Cela m'est insupportable. Un déclic se fait, une « porte » s'ouvre. Je crie « [color=blue]Brisingr[/color] » et les tueurs sont réduit en cendre. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée, et ce sort me fais perdre conscience.

A mon réveil, il faisait jour. Angela avait fait un feu. Elle à l'aire d'aller mieux. J'ai dormis pendant la nuit de la nuit où ils nous avaient rattrapés plus un jour entier. Je mange une peu de fruit que mon amie à ramasser, mais après cette poursuite, cela ne me suffit pas. Je pars chasser.

Il nous faut quatre jours de plus pour que je sois à nouveau capable de me téléporter et qu'Angela soi en état de voyager. Je la ramène chez les Vardens et ordonne qu'on la dépose dans sa tente. Mais on fouille dans nos esprit afin d'être sur que nous ne soyons pas ensorcelées. Nasuada demande à me voir. Je me rend dans sa tente.

-Vous vouliez me voir Dame Nasuada?

-Oui, je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé.

Je lui racontai tout.

-C'est une chance que vous ayez ou vous enfuir, dit-elle à la fin de mon récit, Loukiana, tu sais que la bataille est proche. Dis-moi, quand est ce que Murtagh et Eragon pourront nous rejoindre?

-Je ne sais pas. Je demanderais à nos maitre à mon retour dans le Du Weldenvarden.

-Je te remercie. Au revoir.

-A bientôt ma Dame.

Je sors de la tente et rend visite à Angela. Elle va beaucoup mieux. Cependant, je lu interdis de participer à le bataille, elle doit se reposer, reprendre des forces. Mais je doute qu'elle ait seulement écoutée mes conseils. Elle n'en fais qu'à sa tête, je l'aurais prévenue.

Je me téléporte dans le Du Weldenvarden, mais je n'atterris pas directement à Ellesméra. Je préfère arriver à pied pour ne pas effrayer tout le monde. Je me dirige vers le palais. Oromis, Arya et Islanzadí m'attendaient. Cette dernière me gifla de toutes ses forces.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

-De quel droit te permais-tu de t'en aller pendant une audience?, cris-elle, tu es allée à Uru'Baen comme ça, sans permission, et en prenant à peine le temps de nous prévenir! De plus tu t'es faite capturée! Te rends-tu compte à quel point les conséquences de ton acte auraient pu être dramatique pour les elfes? Et à cause de toi, Arya a souffert. Tu devrais aller en prison!

-Je reconnais que j'ai manquée de prudence, mais je vous promet se soigner Arya et d'effacer ses cicatrices. Je ne recommencerais plus.

Ou j'essaierais.

-C'est trop tard, nos guérisseurs s'en sont déjà occupés. Tes excuses ne suffiront pas. Tu étais déjà en sursis. Alors expliques-nous pourquoi tu es arrivée autant de temps après ma fille, et j'aviserais.

-J'ai vu Angela l'herboriste dans une cellule, je l'ai libérée et je nous ai téléportée dans les Beors pour que je récupère le contrôle de moi-même. Ensuite nous avons eu affaire aux Ra'zacs et je les ai tués. Puis j'ai ramenée Angela chez les Vardens et je suis revenue ici.

Elle réfléchi un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Pour cette fois, dit-elle à contre cœur, je ne sanctionnerais pas, même si tu le mérite largement. Tu as de la chance d'avoir ramener l'œuf vert et d'avoir sauvée l'herboriste, ces actions t'ont épargnées. Mais fais attention, il n'y aura pas d'autre chance. La prochaine fois, tu iras en prison.

-Merci, je ferais attention.

-On verra. Pour l'instant, as-tu eu une audience avec Nasuada?

-Oui.

-Peux-tu nous en faire part?

-Seulement avec Eragon, Murtagh et Valentin.

-Très bien, qu'ils viennent.

Les garçons arrivèrent environ une demi-heure plus tard. Pendant ce temps, je cherchais Aiedail avec mon esprit. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir abandonnée. Car c'est bien ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je dus arrêter mes recherches. Islanzadí nous emmenais dans la salle de réunion du conseil et nous ordonna de nous asseoir. Je leur racontai mon entrevue avec Nasuada, la proximité de l'armée de l'empire, de la bataille proche, de son besoin que Murtagh et Eragon rejoigne le plus rapidement possible les rebelles. Je ne lui avais pas dis que Valentin et moi sommes dragonniers. La reine demanda à mon cher et tendre quand est-ce qu'ils pourront partir. Oromis annonça qu'ils seront prêts dans 4 jours, mais il leurs demanda de revenir terminer leurs études. Ils jurèrent de revenir. Islanzadí déclara que la réunion était finis et que nous devions partir. Eragon et Murtagh se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur dragon, Valentin également. Au moment de sortir, une horrible douleur me lancina le ventre au point que je m'effondrai sur le sol. Oromis et Arya se précipitèrent vers moi pour voir ce que j'avais. Mais la douleur s'atténua peu à peu et disparu. Je me relevai en disant que s'était passé et essayai de marcher. Elle revint de plus belle et ne s'estompa pas cette fois. Mon elfe entra dans mon esprit, la douleur se propagea sur lui et il cria. Son hurlement me fendit le cœur.

« V_as-t'en,_ lui dis-je, _vas-t'en et ne reviens pas._ »

Je l'éjectai de ma tête. Il expliqua à la reine et sa fille ce qu'il a ressentis.

-Je crois comprendre, dit la princesse.

-Moi aussi j'en ai bien peur, marmonna la reine.

-Il n'y en a pas eu depuis 15 ans.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elles parlaient, tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais mal et que je voulais que cela cesse. Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits et d'ignorer la douleur. Je réussis à moitié et pus m'asseoir.

-Un enfant! Un bébé elfe! C'est fantastique!, continua t-elle, Félicitation!

Heureusement que je n'étais pas debout, sinon je serai tombée. Oromis blêmit, il était pâle comme la mort. .

« _Reprends-toi_, lui ordonnai-je avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste et en isolant la douleur pour qu'elle n'aille pas dans son esprit, _sinon elles vont nous percer à jour. Je t'interdis de craquer, pas toi, je t'aime trop. Je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre ton sang froid, et je ne veux pas que cela commence._ »

Je sentis qu'il revenait à lui et il reprit un peu de couleur, même s'il était encore légèrement blême.

-Qui est l'heureux élu?, demandait Arya, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière d'enfant, mais je suis tombée sur quelques livres traitant du sujet. Je pourrais t'expliquer certaines choses. Tu dois déjà savoir qu'avoir un enfant est, chez les elfes, l'ultime preuve d'amour pour un couple. Bien sur, il arrive quelques fois, très rarement certes, que se soit accidentel. La douleur que tu ressens est normale, c'est comme cela que se déroule la grossesse chez nous. C'est en partie pour ça qu'un enfant est l'ultime preuve d'amour. Il faut que l'elfe soit prête à endurer cette douleur pour celui qu'elle aime s'ils veulent un bébé.

-Pourquoi lui racontes-tu cela ma fille?

-Elle a le droit de savoir comment vont se dérouler les 2 prochaines années de sa vie.

-Ma fille, tu ne comprends pas. Cet enfant ne doit pas vivre. Ce sera certainement un buveur de sang, il ne pourra pas se contrôler, imagine qu'il décime les elfes en quelques jours.

Elles étaient ma conscience, l'une disant oui, l'autre non.

-C'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à Loukiana. L'enfant sera elfe aux trois/quart et je suis sure qu'elle saura l'éduquer.

-Et d'ailleurs, réplique la reine, elle n'est chez nous que depuis quelques mois. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit tombée enceinte aussi rapidement alors qu'ils nous a fallu des siècles à ton père et à moi pour t'avoir?

-La nature est un mystère que personne ne peut résoudre.

Islanzadí ignore ce que sa fille vient de dire et ajoute:

-Et puis, quel elfe serait assez idiot pour l'aimer?

-Quelqu'un qui a su voir qui elle était vraiment.

Je reprend mes esprits une fois le choc passé et arrive à ignorer la douleur pour un moment. Je me lève.

-Il est hors de question que vous tuiez mon enfant, dis-je, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne. Je ne vous laisserais pas l'approcher Islanzadí-Dröttning.

Je sors de la pièce, Oromis me suit. Nous ne parlons pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la douleur prend le dessus sur ma volonté. Il faut que je me concentre à nouveau. Nous arrivons enfin à Tel'naeir après de heures de marche. Je m'assois devant la cabane. Oromis m'embrasse.

-Tu m'as manquée, dit-il.

-Tu m'as manquée aussi, répondis-je.

-Tu as été imprudente.

-Je sais.

-Je t'avais dis de ne plus te mettre en danger de la sorte.

-Je sais.

-Ne le refais plus. Jamais.

-Nous verrons. Combien de temps suis-je restée captive?

-Un mois et demi.

-P … pardon? Le roi m'aurait-il déstabilisée au point que je ne me rende plus compte qu'un mois s'est écoulé? Que de mal je t'ai fait, à toi, à Aiedail. Pardonnes-moi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ne voulais pas être capturée, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

Il m'embrasse tendrement, le plus délicatement possible.

-Oromis!, cris une vois, c'est donc vous?

Nous nous retournons et voyons Islanzadí et Arya sortir de la forêt. La voix était celle de la reine.

-Pourquoi?, continue t-elle, comment as-tu pus tombé amoureux d'elle?

-Mes fréquentations et ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, répond calmement mon elfe.

-Mais tu es notre dragonnier, le dernier de l'âge d'Or.

-Et alors?

-Tu as 500 ans. Je pensais que tu avais passé l'âge de ces amourette à deux sous.

-Qui a dit que c'était cela?

-Mère a raison, ajouta Arya, tu es trop vieux pour Loukiana et elle est trop jeune pour toi.

-Venant de toi, répliquai-je, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Si, exactement.

-De quoi parle t-elle ma fille?

-Rien, ce n'est pas important.

-Bon, si tu le dis, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Toujours est-il, Oromis, tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle, je te l'interdis.

-Vous n'en n'avez pas le droit.

-Si tu refuses, je t'enfermerais et l'exécuterais.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer, dit Oromis.

-Je trouverais un moyen, réplique la reine.

-Je ne m'y opposerais pas, ajoute Arya, réfléchis bien Loukiana.

-Seul la sécurité d'Oromis m'importe.

-Tu dis cela, continue la princesse, mais l'autre jour, si Saphira et Thorn n'avaient pas étés là, il serait mort.

-Ce … c'était un accident, dis-je.

-De quoi parles-tu ma fille?, demande Islanzadí.

-Deux semaines avant l'Agaëti Shangren, Oromis s'est coupé et Loukiana a faillie le tuer.

-C … Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Oromis a fait une crise et j'ai voulue l'aider, mais Arya à brisée le fairth d'Eragon et un morceaux à écorché son visage. Je n'étais pas transformée à ce moment et la moindre goutte de sang me faisait perdre le contrôle . Mais je peux me maitriser maintenant.

-Si tu peux te maitriser, comment avons-nous pus nous échappés d'Uru'Baen?

-C'est différend! Je n'avais pas chassé depuis plusieurs semaines!

-Stop, coupa la reine, Loukiana, tu étais en sursis, tu t'es attaquée à notre dragonnier. Je te laisse deux choix : quitter le Du Weldenvarden pour toujours et ne jamais revoir Oromis, ou mourir.

-Je la suivrais où qu'elle aille, réplique mon elfe.

-Dans ce cas je vous exécuterais tous les deux.

-Non! Pitié! Non!, criais-je, je partirai! Je partirai dans 4 jours! Ne lui faites pas de mal, pitié!

Je quitte Tel'naeir. J'entends Oromis dire :

-Vous êtes illogique Islanzadí. Vous la condamnée pour avoir failli me tuer et juste après vous voulez m'exécuter, c'est contradictoire.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je veux aider le plus possible Eragon avant de partir. Je le récupère avec Rhünon. Nous allons à l'arbre Ménoa. Je commence à lui donner de l'énergie lentement, elle ne répond pas. J'accélère, pas de réponse. Je lui envoie une énorme boule d'énergie, si forte, si puissante que l'air vibre autour de moi. Elle se réveille.

«_Que veux-tu? Ô toi imprudente qui ose me déranger durant mon sommeil_, dit-elle.

_-Ce jeune dragonnier à besoin d'une épée faite du métal qui se trouve entre vos racines. Je vous demande humblement de nous le donner, répondis-je en ne relevant pas ses menaces sous entendus._

_-Les dragons ont des griffes pour arracher nos écorces, et du feu pour nous brûler._

_-Ils ne le feront pas. Mais Galbatorix, le dictateur de l'Alagaësia a juré d'anéantir les elfes et de détruire chaque arbre de cette forêt. Il le fera si nous mourrons._

_-Je l'en empêcherai, il ne touchera pas à mes arbres!_

_-Il connait de puissant sort que personne ne pourra stopper s'il les lance. Plus rien ne poussera ici, il me l'a dit personnellement._

_-Prenez ce truc et tuez ce Galbatorix. Ne me dérangez plus. »_

L'arbre Ménoa écarte ses racines et le bloc de vif-acier sort du sol.

-As-tu un endroit très vaste et protégé par magie?, demandais-je à Rhünon.

-Oui.

Elle nous conduit derrière sa forge, une immense grotte dont on ne voit pas le fond s'y trouve. Plusieurs armes et autres objets forgés y sont stockés.

-Elle est magique, explique la forgeronne, à l'intérieur elle est infinie, et invisible à l'extérieur.

Je pose le bloque à l'intérieur et sépare magiquement la grotte en deux sur la longueur.

-Que ce bloc de vif-acier se dédouble par centaines de milliers d'exemplaires.

La grotte se remplit très rapidement. Je suis maintenant très fatiguée, avec toute l'énergie que j'ai dépensée depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu pourras forger autre chose que des épées, dis-je à Rhünon, tu devrais avoir un moment avant d'épuiser le stock. Je ne pourrais probablement pas revenir avant longtemps, mais si un jour il est vide, j'essaierai de venir le remplir à nouveau. Veilles à ce qu'il en reste toujours au moins un.

-Promis, répondit l'elfe.

-Pourquoi ne pourras-tu plus revenir?, demande Eragon.

-J'ai été bannie par Islanzadí-Dröttning.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est compliqué, et personnel, répondis-je.

-Ah …

-Rhünon, la priorité est de faire une épée pour Eragon, après fais ce que tu veux, éclates-toi, mais l'épée d'abord. Je suis sure que tu trouveras un moyen, je n'ai pas le temps de rester, désolée.

Je quitte la forge et passe à la suite. Je me rend à le maison où j'ai vu Valentin pour la dernière fois à Ellesméra. Il était entrain d'étudier avec Alïnya.

-**Astra eterni ono thelduin**, dis-je à l'elfe.

-**Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr**, répondit-elle.

-**Un du evarinya ono varda**, ajoutai-je.

-Que veux-tu?, demande Alïnya.

Elle me tutoie, elle me considère déjà comme une amie, alors que nous n'avons jamais parler ensemble. Je ne peux pas la laisser et ne prévenir que Valentin.

-Vous êtes en danger, répondis-je, j'ai été bannie par la reine. Si vous restez, elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer Valentin, et je suppose que, comme tu es son amie, Alïnya, Islanzadí-Dröttning cherchera à te faire du mal. Vous devez fuir.

-Pour aller où?, dit calmement l'elfe.

-Pas chez les Vardens, cela créerait des discordes entre les elfes et les rebelles. Non, si justement, aller chez les Vardens, mais demandez à Nasuada de ne pas vous dénoncer. Restez cachés. Vous serez en sureté au milieu des soldats.

-Où sont-ils, me demande Valentin.

Je montrai dans leur esprit l'emplacement actuel des rebelles.

-Merci, dirent-t-ils, nous partirons quelques heures après toi, pendant la nuit.

-A bientôt, soyez prudent.

-Promis.

Je quitte la maison et retourne à Tel'naeir. La douleur que je ressentais étais constante. Je parvenais à l'éclipser durant un moment, mais elle revenait toujours à la charge. Elle est intense et aiguë, insoutenable, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour me lever et marcher sans m'effondrer.

Oromis m'attendait. Je me dirige vers lui, il me prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, c'est ma faute.

-Mais non, répondis-je, je suis tout aussi responsable que toi. Et puis, avoir un enfant était ce que nous voulions, non? Même s'il a quelques années d'avance.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Alors je viens avec toi.

-Tu ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux, elle te tuerais.

-Que puis-je faire?

-Rien, reste ici, reste en vie. Je trouverais un moyen de revenir après la guerre.

-Je t'aimes, tu vas horriblement me manquer.

-Moi aussi, mais ne pensons pas à l'avenir. Profitons de ces 4 jours.

-D'accord.

-Merci. Où est Aiedail, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu.

-Elle est partie chasser avec Glaedr. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Effectivement, les dragons arrivèrent peu de temps après. Aiedail avait énormément grandie. Elle faisait presque ma taille. J'étendis mon esprit vers elle. Elle eu peur et ferma son esprit. Puis elle me reconnus peu à peu et abaissa ses défenses. Elle me fit sentir tout ce qu'elle a vécue durant mon absence. Son désespoir de ne pas me voir, le trou que mon abandon absence, son sentiment d'abandon.

_« Loukiana … Loukiana, tu m'as manquée._

_-Tu … tu parles?_

_-Oui. Pourquoi es-tu partie? Je t'attendais._

_-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas. Je pensais revenir 5-10 minutes après. Je te promet de ne plus te laisser._

_-C'est promis?_

_-Promis juré. »_

Elle me raconta tout ce qu'elle a vécue, la moindre petite histoire, tout. C'est presque comme si j'y étais. Puis elle se coucha. Nous ne tardâmes pas à faire de même.

Ces 4 jours passèrent extrêmement vite. Nous profitions de chaque instant seul à seul. Mais il fallu se préparer à partir. Je passai rendre visite à Rhünon. Elle avait finis l'épée d'Eragon. Elle me donna un poignard en vif-acier blanc comme la neige en me disant que ces lames ne faisaient pas partie de son serment. Je la remerciai et retournai à Tel'naeir. Je pris mes affaires et Aiedail s'envola. Je pris Oromis dans mes bras et après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois lui murmurai:

-Je suis désolée, je t'aime. Au revoir.

Et je partis, en prenant soin de passer par Ellesméra pour être sure que les elfes me voient quitter le Du Weldenvarden.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Une semaine, une semaine que j'avais quittée la forêt des elfes. Une semaine que je l'ai quitté, une semaine qu'il hante mes pensées. Je supporte tout cela avec difficulté, mais je sais que c'est pour le sauver. Sauf que je sais qu'il vit le même calvaire que moi, et cela est beaucoup plus dur que d'être séparée de lui. J'espère qu'il n'essaira pas de me retrouver. J'attendrais le bon moment pour que nous soyons réunis. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, Islanzadi est le pire de tout les monstres. Personne n'a le droit de separer des gens comme cela. Je n'ai nul part où aller. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est aider anonymement les Vardens et vivre en hermite en attendant le jour où je pourrais rejoindre mon elfe. Je vais profiter de ce temps pour m'occuper d'Aiedail. Mais ... Oromis me manque, il me manque tellement! Je voudrais que cette guerre soit finie pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble dans un coin tranquille. Dans quelques heures, j'aurais rejoins le camp des rebelles. J'y suis aller à pieds, je ne voulais pas me téléporter, je voulais m'isoler un moment. Il va falloir que j'explique la situation à Nasusada et vérifier que Alïnya et Valentin sont arrivés, j'en doute, mais, au pire, j'irais les chercher. Eragon et Murtagh doivent être là depuis deux ou trois jours. Saphira et Thorn ont grandis, maintenant, ils volent plus vite que moi je ne cours. Mais j'aurais du arriver avant ou en même temps que les dragonniers. La raison de ce retard est simple: j'ai pris mon temps pour m'éclaircir l'esprit. Je repense à ma discussion avec la reine, à mon bannissement et à ma séparation avec Oromis. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressasser tous ces évènements, que je devrais plutôt me remémorer les bons moments que j'ai vécus avec mon elfe comme la dernière nuit de l'Agaëti Shangren, mais cela me fait inmanquablement penser au bébé qui grandit en moi et me fait replonger dans mes pensées noires. Vais-je pouvoir l'élever? Va t-il être un enfant assoiféq de sang? Vais-je pouvoir le contrôler? Est-ce que je mérite de donner la vie, moi, le monstre? Ais-je le droit de m'occuper d'un petit être? L'assurance que j'affichais devant la reine n'était qu'en partie vrai. Je me suis à peu près habituée à la douleur, mais il y a des crises tellement horrible que je m'écroule au sol pendant de longs moment sans avoir la possiblité de bouger. Cela ne c'est pas produit depuis deux jours. Pendant que je rumine mes sombres pensées, j'arrive à proximité du camp. Je me rend invisible, Aiedail part s'installer dans un bosquet et j'entre silencieusement à l'intérieur. L'agitation était à son comble. Je pouvais aisément voir que la bataille était proche. Traverser le camp sans toucher de soldat se révéla plus ardu que prévu. Il fallu que je fasse des détours et que je me contorsionne pendant plus d'un quart d'heure pour que j'arrive enfin devant la tente rouge de la chef des rebelles. Il y a deux humains, deux nains et deux urgals devant l'entrée. C'est surement sa garde personnelle. Par chance, un soldat entrait au même moment et j'ai pu me glisser dans son sillage. Il transmettait juste un message et reparti quelques minutes plus tard. Je me place en face de la commandante et lève mon sort.

-Bonjours Dame Nasuada.

Elle était plongée dans ses papiers et sursauta car elle ne m'avait pas vu.

-Que fais-tu ici Loukiana? Pourquoi les faucons de la nuit ne t'ont pas annoncée?

Ce sont surement les gardes postés devant sa tente.

-Ils ne savent pas que je suis là. Il vaut mieux que peu de gens le sache, c'est à dire vous et Angela.

-Pourquoi tant de secrets? Pourquoi l'herboriste doit-elle être informé?

-Je veux vérifier son état de santé, je lui avais dis de se reposer, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait j'en suis sure. Je vais devoir la soigner. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les elfes et s'ils venaient à savoir que je suiss ici, votre alliance en serait compromis.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai été bannie.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je ne peux le dire, cela concerne ma vie privée.

-Je t'ordonnes de me dire la raison de ton bannissement.

-Non. Je suis indépendante, vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donnez.

-Tu mettrais en péril l'alliance entre les elfes et les Vardens et par conséquent l'issue de la guerre pour un simple problème personnel?

-Il n'y a rien à craindre tant que ma présence n'est p as révélée.

-Tu ne vas rien dire?

-Oui.

-Je vais devoir faire avec, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

-Effectivement.

-Bon, très bien, que voulais-tu d'autre?

-Savoir si Eragon et Murtagh sont arrivés.

-Oui, ils sont arrivés hier avec Brom.

-Hier ? Ils auraient du atterir ici bien avant.

-Ils m'ont expliqués qu'ils étaient partis un jour plus tard suite à la demande de leurs maitres.

C'est étrange, pourquoi Oromis a-t-il fait ça ?

-D'accord, répondis-je tout de même, et Valentin ? Es-t'il arrivé ici ?

-Non, Je ne savais pas qu'il devait venir.

-Il ne devait pas, mais comme il est mon ami et que j'ai été bannie, je lui est dit de fuir pour éviter des problèmes avec les elfes. Je souhaiterais avoir la permission d'aller le chercher demain soir s'il n'est toujours pas arrivé.

-Permission accordé. Est-ce tout?

-Non, il sera avec une elfe qui est notre amie et son enseignante. Elle sera probablement masqué derrière une apparence humaine.

-Très bien, tu les ammèneras directement dans ma tente pour que l'on puisse mettre au clair la situation.

-D'accord Dame Nasuada.

La chef des Vardens se tourna vers un côté de sa tente et appela "Elva". Ce nom m'est familier, mais je ne me souviens pas d'où il vient. La commandante continue d'appeler la dénommée "Elva". Puis inquiète, Nasuada leva ce qui, à la place de la toile de tente, se trouvait être un rideau. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est logique, la pièce est beaucoup plus petite de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Bon c'est pas tout, mais là je divague, alors retournons à nos dragons. Donc, Nasuada lève le rideau et c'est là que nous l'entondons : un hurlement effroyable, à la limite de ce qui pouvait être humain. Puis je la vois, une jeune fille d'environ six ans et quelques. Elle était allongée au sol, elle se tord de douleur et hurle à la mort. La gedweï ignasa brille sur son front. Une vieille femme est à côté d'elle et l'inquiétude marque son visage. Cette vision me rend nauséeuse, comment une si petite enfant peut-elle souffrir sans que personne ne fasse quoi que se soit ?

-Qui est-ce ?, demandais-je à Nasuada.

-C'est Elva, elle n'a que quelques mois. Elle ressent la souffrance des autres.

Elva, bébé, souffrance, je me souviens, c'est l'enfant que Eragon a essayé de bénir. Je me rappelle vaguement l'avoir lue dans le livre et Arya en a parlé juste avant notre départ de Farthen Dur.

-Pourquoi hurle t-elle comme ça ?, demanda la chef des Vardens.

-Elle hurle depuis que cette jeunde femme est entrée, répondit la vieille dame, mais vous ne l'entendiez pas car cette pièce a été insonorisée par le Du Vrangr Gata.

Depuis que je suis là ? Ca serait ma souffrance qu'elle ressent et qui la fait hurler ainsi ? C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état ? Je la fais souffrir, ce tout petit enfant a mal à cause de moi. Je dois faire cesser cela immédiatement. Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas annuler le sort sans connaitre les termes exacts d'Eragon. Utiliser ma magie pour le faire disparaitre serait trop risqué, les effets que cela pourrait avoir sont trop aléatoires. Mais je pourrais peu être le dissiper partiellement, juste pour moi. Je vais essayer. Je me dirige vers la jeune fille. J'invoque ma magie, combinant la puissance et l'énergie requise par l'ancien langage et les formules de mon monde. Ainsi, je double l'efficacité de mon sort. J'ai découvert cette aptitude avec Oromis, après mon séjour chez Galbatorix. Je m'agenouille devant Elva et place ma main au niveau de son front, là où brille la gedweï ignasa. Je prononce mon sort :

Que ma souffrance et mes émotions ne soient pas pris en compte dans le sort faisant effet sur cette jeune enfant.

Elva ne hurle plus et ses convultions se sont estompées. Elle se relève lentement, elle parait soulagée que la douleur se soit arrêtée, Nasuada également. Elle dit :

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue que Loukiana était ici ?

Elva, qui était encore pâle, répondit tout de même :

-Elle n'était pas un danger pour vous, je n'avais pas de raison de la faire.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi :

-Ta souffrance est grande, et insuportable.

-Je sais, répondis-je.

-Tu ne devrais pas être capable de tenir debout. D'où tiens-tu ta force ?

-De l'espoir. De l'espoir et de l'amour. Maintenant je t'interdis de parler des raison de cela à qui que ce soit, même si c'est un ordre de Nasuada, compris ?

-Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, je vois bien à quel point c'est important pour toi.

-Tant mieux.

-Comment as-tu fais ? Pour que ça s'arrête, continua t-elle.

-Que ça s'arrête de quoi ?, demanda Nasuada, tu as annulée sa malédiction ?

-Euh ..., oui, en partie. Juste pour moi.

-Tu pourrais recommencer ?

-Non, elle ne peut pas, répondit Elva à ma place, cela requiert trop de temps et d'énergie de le faire pour chaque personne présente ici. Elle serait morte avant d'avoir fait le quart du camp.

-Ah... euh d'accord, répondit Nasuada déçus, en apparence. Je suis sure qu'elle est contente de garder Elva près d'elle comme protection.

-Tu peux t'en aller, ajouta la commandante.

C'est sympa. J'ai l'impression d'être traitée comme un vulgaire soldat. Mais cela m'arrange, je devais aller voir Angela. Je quitte la tente après m'être de nouveau rendue invisible. Aiedail a bientôt deux mois, elle a beaucoup grandie, j'ai due lui demander de se cacher dans un bosquet pas très loin du camp. Elle n'a pas du tout appréciée. Je lui avais dis que je ne la laisserais plus seule, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent de l'autre fois. Car maintenant je garde mon esprit connecté au sien. Elle voit ce que je vois, ressent ce que je ressens, y compris ma sourffrance, mais elle s'est habituée, plus vite que moi même. C'est un dragon, elle est plus forte. Elle me réconforte souvent quand je pense à mon elfe. Bien qu'elle ait tout vu à travers moi, je lui résume la situation, et lui dis que je ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer. Je cherche Angela. La conaissant, elle ne doit pas être au milieu de la foule, mais surement à une extrêmité du camp. Peut être à l'avant, à droite, près de la rivière. Je recommence à me contorsionner pour éviter les soldats afin d'aller d'aller vérifier là-bas. En chemin, j'aperçois Eragon qui a l'air de rechercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Tant pis, je ne peux pas l'aider. Je continu mon chemin sans lui prêter plus attention. Puis les tentes s'espacent peu à peu. Celle de l'herboriste est la plus éloignée, de la fumée sans échappe. Ses blessures étaient infectées, elle était au bord de l'inconscience quand je l'ai quittée. Son corp était à ses limites. Elle aurait du se reposer, vraiment, mais c'est une tête de mule qui n'écoute personne. Je soulève la toile de sa tente et entre. Je ne vois personne, mais le chaudron est sur le feu. Je le contourne et vois Angela, étendu sur le sol, sans connaissance. Je ne panique pas, je ne panique pas ! Inspire ! Expire ! Je suis calme. Je la soulève sans effort et la dépose délicatement sur son lit. Je dois lui faire un examen complet, mais je ne veux pas le faire sans son accord. Ses jours ne sont pas comptés, mais c'était tout juste, je vais lui donner un peu de mon énergie, lui passer de l'eau froide sur son front et attendre qu'elle se réveille pour la soigner complètement. Je prend son tabouret, m'assois et patiente. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais le crépuscule est là. Angela ouvre lentement les yeux et se redresse difficilement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demande t-elle d'une voix faible, pourquoi suis-je dans mon lit?

Elle regarde autour d'elle et me vois:

-Loukiana ? C'est toi qui m'a déplacée ?

-Oui, tu étais inconsciente devant ton chaudron. Je t'avais dit de te reposer! Bon sang! Tu aurais pu y passer si j'étais arrivée plus tard. Tes blessures sont infectées, tu aurais du t'occuper de les soigner au lieu de te préparer pour la bataille! Je suis sure que Nasuade ne t'en aurais pas tenu rigueur.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle dans un souffle, j'aurais du t'écouter.

-Tu aurais du, oui.

Elle esquisse un petit sourir fatigué. Ses yeux ternes expriment de la joie et de la reconaissance. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourir à mon tour.

-Tu m'en veux?, demande t-elle.

-Bien sur que non, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Être têtu et ne pas écouter les gens fait parti de ton caractère. Il serait horrible que tu deviennes sage et obéhissante.

L'herboriste sourit de plus belle.

-Merci, murmure t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien. Le Du Vrangr Gata t'a soignée?, demandais-je.

-Pas vraiment, ils ne me portent pas dans leur coeur depuis que j'ai refusée de les rejoindre, j'ai du m'en occuper seule. Mais, je ne pouvais pas beaucoup me déplacer. Or j'avais besoin de plantes qui ne se trouvent pas sur le seuil d'une tente.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là maintenant, je vais te soigner. J'attendais que tu te réveille pour te demander l'autorisation de t'examiner. Je vais commencer par guérir la blessure que tu as reçus des Ra'zacs, puis je vais effacer les sequelles de ton séjour dans la capitale.

-Tu as mon accord.

Je fais ce que j'ai dis, je désinfecte et referme l'entaille qu'elle à dans les côtes. J'efface toutes ses cicatrices, les coupures sur ses bras, les traces de coups de fouet dans son dos, tout. Maintenant, j'analyse l'intérieur de son corp pour vérifier qu'**il **ne lui a pas injecté de poison à effet retardé. Non, il n'y a pas de poison. Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Je suis tellement surprise que je sors de ma transe.

-An... Angela? Tu ... tu es ... enceinte?

Elle perdit son sourire.

-Etais. J'ai ... fais une fausse couche il y a quatre jours.

-Oh! Je suis désolée.

-Pas moi, je ne voulais pas d'enfant de Galbatorix. Mais, je ne peux pas non plus me réjouir, car, après tout, c'était quand même mon enfant, non?

Il ... a ... osé! Ce ... ce ... il a osé! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller le massacrer dans l'instant!

_ -Peut être le fait que tu te trouves à des centaines de kilomètres d'Uru'Baen et que tu es maintenant vulnérable face à lui_, répliqua une vois dans ma tête.

_-Aiedail, c'est toi? Tu n'étais pas parti chasser?_

_-J'ai finis de manger, je t'attend._

_-D'accord._

L'herboriste fixe le sol, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Angela, je ...

-Ce qui est fait est fait. N'en parlons plus.

-Si tu le souhaite. Mais, Aiedail m'attend. Je vais devoir partir.

-Non, attends!

Je commence à me lever, mais Angela m'attrape le bras, me tire vers elle, et, m'enbrasse. Surprise, je ne réagis pas au début, puis je la repousse doucement.

-Je t'aime Loukiana.

-Non, répondis-je le plus gentiment possible, encore abasourdis par ce qui vient de se passer, tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est parce que je suis un vampire, tout en moi est fait pour t'attirer.

-Je t'aimes depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je m'en suis rendu compte après que tu m'ais sauvée. Je ne suis pas uniquement attirée par ton physique de rêve. Maintenant je veux savoir, est ce que toi, tu m'aimes?

Je ne répond pas, trop de choses se bouscule dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas lui dire, mais je ne peux pas la laisser espérer quelques chose qui ne se produira jamais.

-Tu n'aimes pas les femmes?, continu Angela, c'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu ne répond pas?

-Non, Angela, cela n'a rien à voir. Je ... j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Angela équaquilla les yeux.

-Je ... je croyais que ... Ce n'est pas un humain, n'est ce pas?

-Non, ce n'est pas un humain.

-C'est un elfe alors.

-Oui.

-Qui est ce?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est dangereux et ...

-Je me fiche du danger! Je ne suis pas sans défences.

-... je ne veux pas en parler, c'est trop dur.

Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, je tente de les retenir sans résultats. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'Angela les voit. C'est raté.

-C'est un elfe, dit-elle plus calmement, la Reine doit te faire des misères.

-A ton avis? Le terrible et monstrueux vampire qui sort avec un de ses precieux sujet! Elle n'a pas laissé passer ça. Elle m'a bannie. Mais j'ai promis à mon elfe qu'on se reverrait. Je suis désolé Angela, je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.

-Je vois, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse.

-J'espère que notre amitié ne sera pas brisée, mais avec ce qui c'est passé, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

-Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te mettre au pied du mur de la sorte. Va rejoindre Aiedail, je suis sure que tu lui manque.

-Merci, Angela.

Elle m'a laché le bras. Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, un éclair de douleur me traverse le corp et je tombe en gémissant. J'entend vaguement Angela crier et Aiedail m'appeler. Je ne veux pas répondre. Que ça s'arrête, pitité! C'était trop beau, je n'avais pas eu de crises depuis plusieurs jours. J'en ai marre! Ma vie ne se résume donc qu'à cela? De brefs instants de bonheur, suivit de longue période de malheur et de souffrance? Je veux que cela cesse. Je ne veux plus. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

La douleur est redevenu supportable, je suis de nouveau lucide. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans le lit d'Angela. Cette dernière, assise à côté de moi, me gifle.

-Idiote! Tu aurais du me dire que **tu** étais enceinte. Cela m'aurait éviter de paniquer. Tu es moitié-vampire moitié-elfe. Y'a pas 36 000 trucs qui peuvent te mettre dans cet état. J'ai cru que l'autre mégalo t'avait empoisonée.

-Je suis désolée, je ne le sais pas depuis longtemps. Et je n'aime pas trop m'étendre là-dessus, c'est compliqué.

-Qui ... qui est le père?

-Cela reviendrait à te dire avec qui je sors, je ne peux pas.

L'herboriste paru se détendre.

-Je suis soulagée. J'ai eu peur que Galbatorix n'ait ...

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et éclate en sanglot.

-Ne n'inquiète pas, répondis-je, si cela peut te rassurer, il ne m'a pas torturé de cette manière.

Angela relève la tête et me regarde. Au milieu de ses larmes, un sourire apparaît.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à te féliciter alors. Félicitation!

-Merci.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

-Je dois partir Angela. Aiedail m'attend, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude après ce qui c'est passé.

-Vas-y, me répond Angela, repasses me voir de temps en temps.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir.

-A bientôt.

Je sors de la tente et me dirige vers la sortie du camp.

-Loukiana! Loukiana!

Je me retourne et vois Eragon courir vers moi avec un paquet dans les mains. Et merde! J'ai oublié de remettre mon sort d'invisibilité.

_Ils ne te laisseront donc jamais!_, râle la dragonne.

-_Je me depêche, à tout de suite._

-Que veux-tu Eragon?

-Tu n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Si tu es venus pour ça tu peux repartir. Que veux-tu?

-Ebrithil nous a dit que tu serais ici. Il m'a charger de te donner ceci.

Il me tend le paquet.

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes partit plus tard, continu le dragonnier.

Je déchire l'embalage et découvre une magnifique épée rangée dans un foureau bleu nuit. Je la dégaine, la lame est bleu foncée, veinée de clair. Le mot **amour** est gravé en ancien langage sur le pommeau.

-C'est pour moi?, demandais-je.

-Oui, Ebrithil et Rhünon-elda l'ont forgés ensemble. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'ont appelée **amour**. On ne tue pas des gens avec de l'amour.

-Cette épée ne me servira pas Eragon. C'est juste un symbole parce que je suis dragonnier.

Et aussi un message de mon elfe.

-Ah, OK! Il y a aussi une lettre pour toi. Ebrithil l'a scellée magiquement pour que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse l'ouvrir. Comme si j'allais la lire! Pffff! Il n'a pas confiance.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Il serait dangereux que Dame Nasuada ou Islanzadi-Dröttning tombe dessus.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est privé.

-Si ça concerne la guerre, ce n'est pas privé.

-Cela concerne **indirectement** la guerre et c'est privé. Je m'en occupe. Merci Eragon. Je dirais à Ebrithil que tu a brillament accomplit ta mission.

-Bien, je m'en vais alors.

Il me donne la lettre et part. Je l'ouvre et lis:

Mon amour,

Je t'écris ces mots en toute discrétion. **Elle** me surveille de très près, je n'ai plus de liberté. Je voulais te dire que tu me manques, chaque jour sans toi est un enfer. Reviens-vite

Je t'aime.

Oromis

Lire cela a ravivé le trou que j'ai dans la poitrine. Je tombe à genoux , la tête contre le sol et pleure bruyament. Je sers contre moi l'épée et la lettre et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne veux plus être séparée de lui. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, 5 minutes? 15 minutes? Il pleut abondament. Je sens quelqu'un me soulever et me déposer dans un lit. Je ne réagis pas, je continu de sangloter. Je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveille lentement et ouvre les yeux. Je me sens un peu mieux. Je ne suis plus triste au point de m'effondrer. J'observe où je me trouve. Je suis encore dans le lit d'Angela. C'est peut être elle qui m'a transportée. Elle est assise à côté de moi.

-C'est Oromis, n'est-ce pas?, dit-elle, c'est Oromis que tu aimes.

-Que ... Comment ...

-J'ai lue la lettre. C'est lui.

-Oui.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment?

-A la folie.

-Et il t'aime vraiment?

-Assez pour être prêt à se sacrifier pour moi.

-Je vois, je n'avais aucune chance de gagner ton coeur.

Je ne répond pas, je ne veux pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment elle connait mon elfe.

-Ca va? Tu as l'air bouleversée.

-Ca va, c'est bon, répondis-je en souriant, combien de temps ai-je dormis?

-Quand tu t'es évanouie, tu es restée toute le nuit et depuis que je t'ai récupérée dans l'allée, il s'est écouler un douzaine d'heures. En bref, tu es restée 24 heures ici.

-Quoi! Oh la la! Je dois me depêcher, je dois aller les chercher.

-Qui?

-Valentin et une amie. Ils sont à pied et ils n'arriveront jamais avant que l'on reparte. Je vais les récupérer en me téléportant. Au fait, ce serait bien que tu ne dises à personne que je suis ici. Islanzadi nous créerais des problèmes.

-Pas de problème, mais Eragon est bavard et il t'a vu. Tu es sure qu'il gardera le secret?

-Oui, Oromis a du lui dire de ne pas en parler.

-Je te laisse. A plus tard.

-Au revoir.

Je sors de la tente sans oublier cette fois de me rendre invisible. Avant d'aller les chercher, je vais voir Aiedail. Je me téléporte dans le bosquet où elle s'est cachée, je ne veux pas prendre le risque, même invisible, de rencontrer quelqu'un. Je n'en ai plus le temps. Je marche dans la clairière où j'ai installé notre campement la veille. Aiedail est couchée juste à côté.

_ -Désolée, je suis un peu en retard,_ dis-je.

-_Plus qu'un peu même!_, répond t-elle d'un ton qui se veut agaçant, mais elle sourit mentalement.

Ah d'accord, tu veux jouer! Alors jouons.

-_C'est pas ma faute! Tout ces évènements sont arrivés independement de ma volonté! _

Je me retourne et croise les bras en faisant semblant de bouder. Mais Aiedail me donne un coup de museau et je m'étale comme une pierre.

-C''est pas du jeu! T'étais derrière moi, je t'avais pas vu!

Elle était entrain de se rouler par terre, complètement morte de rire.

-Ah, alors puisque c'est comme ça.

Je luis saute dessus et lui fais subir la pire des tortures : les chatouilles. Aiedail est très sensible à la base des ailes.

_-Ha Ha Ha! Arrêtes! Je t'en pris! Ha Ha Ha! Arrêtes, c'est promis, je recommencerais plus. _

Je m'éloigne et la laisse reprendre son souffle.

_-T'es trop forte Loukiana, je peux pas me défendre!_

-Mais non, je ne suis pas forte, je connais juste ton point faible, répondis-je en éclatant de rire avec elle.

On joue encore quelques minutes, puis je dis :

-Je dois aller chercher Alïya et Valentin, tu m'accompagnes?

_-Non, vas-y seule, tu seras plus rapide sans moi. A tout à l'heure._

-D'accord. On doit passer voir Nasuada, on te rejoindra juste après.

_-Ok, A plus tard._

Je me téléporte à nouveau. J'atteris dans la campgne, au plein milieu d'une bataille.


	20. Chapitre 19

NdA : Et voila le chapitre 19^^.

Chapitre 19

Il y a des tuniques rouges partout! Des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats! Ils encerclent deux personnes vétus de capes sombres: Valentin et Alïnya. Les soldats les attaques sans interruption. Mes amis se défendent farouchement, l'épée à la main. Plusieurs hommes sont déjà à terre. Je m'engage dans le combat, rejoignant directement mes amis. Ils furent surpris, mais ne se laissèrent pas distraire. Contrairement aux soldats qui restaient complètement bouche-bée devant mon apparition. Nous avons le temps de nous débarasser de quelques uns avant qu'ils ne se reprennent. Il y en a un devant moi : coup de poing; un derrière moi. Je me retourne : coup de pied dans les côtes. Un coup d'épée circulaire arrive de l'endroit où j'avais frappé le premier soldat, un autre avait pris sa place. Je me baisse pour éviter l'attaque, je prend appuis sur mes mains, donne un premier coup de pied gauche sur le poignet du soldat pour lui faire lacher son arme. J'avance ma main droite, pivote et le frappe au cou de mon talon droit avant de me relever. C'est terrifiant de voir que je peux décider de la vie ou de la mort d'un homme d'un simple coup. Mais j'ai arrêté de me morfondre à chaque combat comme après la bataille de Farthen Dur. Lors d'un guerre, on est obligé de tuer, c'est triste car ces hommes ont été enrôler par le faux roi. Eux-non plus n'ont pas le choix. Dans cette guerre, c'est tuer ou être tué, nous l'avons tous compris. Avec l'aide de Valentin et d'Alïnya, nous terminons ausso rapidement que possible ce combat. Un monceau de cadavre s'amoncelait devant nous. J'ai l'impression, enfin ce n'est pas une impression, je suis moins rapide que d'habitude. Est-ce à cause du bébé ou du fait que je suis devenus à moitié elfe? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai reçu un certain nombre de coup que j'aurais pu éviter avant mon séjour chez le beau peuple. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, mon corp est encore aussi dur que la pierre. De la pierre plus fragile certe, mais un humain ne pourra jamais me blesser gravement. Avant seul les Urgals pouvaient ma blesser, maintenant les elfes et les dragonniers aussi, mais pas les humains. Bref, nous avons gagné, il ne reste qu'un soldat que nous avons laissé inconscient pour l'interoger plus tard. Etonnement, je suis essouflée.

-Que fais-tu ici?, demande Valentin.

-Je ... suis ... venus ... vous chercher, répondis-je entre deux inspirations, les soldats arrivent ... bientôt au camp. Je ne voulais pas ... vous laissez ... courir les routes ... seuls.

-D'accord, pas de problème, continu mon ami tandis qu'Alïnya partait attacher le soldat rescapé, mais comment se fait-il que tu sois essouflée comme ça?

-Aucune idée. Tant pis, ... ça va passer.

Effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, ma respiration se calma. L'elfe avait réveillée le soldat après l'avoir ligoté.

-Que faisiez-vous ici, demande-t-elle, où alliez-vous?

-Je ne te répondrais pas! Sale Elfe!, répliqua ce dernier.

Un éclair de rage traversa le regard de Valentin, il frappa le soldat.

-Je t'interdis de l'insulter! Maintenant, dis-nous ce qu'une centaine de soldat faisait ici.

-Nous nous rendions à Feinster sur ordre du roi, répondit le soldat avec réticense.

-Merci, vas-t'en.

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il détala à toute vitesse.

-C'est inquiétant, non?, dis-je à mes amis.

-Oui, ajouta Alïnya, nous allons devoir en référer à Nasuada.

-De toute façon, nous devions aller la voir avant de rejoindre notre campement. Nous en profiterons pour lui signaler cet incident.

-D'accord, dit-Valentin.

Alïnya et moi fîmes le salut elfique.

-Tu sais, lui dis-je, tu n'es pas obligée de me saluer de cette manière chaque fois que l'on se croise. Nous allons être amener à cohabiter dans les jours qui suivent. Les elfes qui vivent ensemble ne se saluent pas, si?

-Non, admit-elle.

Un long silence s'installa.

-Donc, tu es venus nous chercher?, demanda l'elfe.

-Ah oui, j'avais oubliée. Mais il manque quelqu'un? Valentin, où est Wilwarïn?

-Il arrive. En journée, il doit se cacher. Je l'ai appelé à la fin du combat.

-O.K.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dragon blanc et vert atterit devant nous. Je nous téléportai dans le bosquet où j'avais laissée Aiedail; Je tombai à genoux, in capable de respirer et complètement épuisée. Aurais-je perdus tant de pouvoir que cela?

-Loukiana, tu es sure que ça va?, me demandaient Valentin et Alïnya.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que je sois à nouveau capable de parler et d'avoir récupérer.

-Oui, c'est bon, répondis-je, je vais me ménager un peu.

Peu importe la raison de ma faiblesse, je vais me calmer, ne pas trop en faire, au moins jusqu'à l'arriver du bébé.

-Venezn continuais-je, on va devoir y aller à pied. A tout à l'heure Aiedail et Wilwarïn.

Mes amis saluèrent les dragons et on se mit en route. Imitée par Valentin et Alïnya, je rabattais ma cape sur mon visage. Je l'ai toujours sur moi car ma peau brille encore au soleil et nous sommes au sud de l'Empire. Nous quittons le bosquet et entrons discrètement dans le camp. L'avantage de ne pas être invisble, c'est que nous ne sommes pas obligés de se tordre pour éviter de se cogner sur quelqu'un ou d'écraser un pied. Personne ne fait réellement attention à nous. Nous arrivons assez facilement à la tente de la chef des Vardens. Nous nous annonçons à n des faucons de la nuit. Ce dernier entre et ressort peu de temps après. Il nous laissa entrer. Nasuada nous attendait, assise dans son fauteuil, calme et parfaitement maitre d'elle-même.

-Ainsi donc, tu y es allé, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, mais vous m'avez l'air d'être dans un sale état. Que vous est-il arrivé?

-Nous avons été attaqués, Dame Nasuada, répondit Valentin, si Loukiana n'était pas arrivé à ce moment, nous serions mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Attaqué par qui?

-Par une centaine de soldat du roi.

-Étiez-vous en ville? Dans un village?

-Non, nous étions en plein milieu de la campagne, à des lieux du dernier village.

-Que faisaient-ils là-bas?

-Le dernier survivant a avoué qu'ils se rendaient à Feinster sur ordre du Roi.

-Feinster. La première ville que nous allons assièger. Il veut se débarasser de nous au plus vite. Qu'est devenu le soldat?

-Je l'ai laisser partir, répondit mon ami.

-Tu n'aurais pas du, répliqua t-elle sèchement.

-Je ... je, bafouilla t-il.

Alïnya et moi n'étions pas encore intervenu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que, même en cavale, mon amie restait le mentor de Valentin et que ceci est un exercice de prise de confiance. Cependant, je ne peux le laisser dans cette situation alors que la commandante le considère comme un simple soldat et le traite avec autant de rudesse. Aurait-elle oubliée que quelques mois plus tôt, nous vivions dans un monde où la guerre ne nous concernait pas. Et que, si j'ai pu m'adapter rapidement, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de Valentin. De plus, il a vécu quelques mois dans les geoles de Gil'Ead.

-Ma Dame, dis-je, nous ne voulions pas le tuer de sang froid. Je comprend que vous ayez peur qu'il aille prévenir Galbatorix, mais je pense qu'il ne le fera pas. Nous étions 3, ils étais 30 fois plus, il doit être terrifié.

Nasuada soupir.

-J'aurais préférée que tu le supprimes Loukiana, dit-elle, après tes explois durant la bataille de Farthen Dur - la moitié de l'armée ennemi ce n'est pas rien! - un de plus, ou un de moins, ça ne pèse pas beaucoup dans la balance. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, espérons que ce soldat restera caché quelque part et ne fera pas parler de lui.

Se rend elle compte des abérations qu'elle profère? Même Alïnya et Valentin sont prétrifié de dégout. La vie est sacrée, si j'ai fait ce massacre, c'était pour éviter que des vies innocentes ne soient prise. Je ne tue pas par plaisir, seul les monstres comme Galbatorix tuent par plaisir. L'elfe s'apprête à répliquer, mais je la coupe.

_Plus tard. Ne t'occupes pas de ça. Elle n'a rien compris._

Elle ravala sa réplique. La commandante continu, ne s'apercevant pas de l'agitation qui nous habite.

-Valentin, après cette bataille, je veux que tu rejoignes l'équipe de Roran.

-Roran? Il est ici?, demandais-je.

-Oui, il est arrivé au camp il y a quatre mois environ. Les Ra'zacs et une troupe de soldat ont attaqué le village un peu moins d'un mois après votre départ. Ils ont maintenu le siège plusieurs jours, ils s'apprêtaient à enlever la fiancée de Roran – Katrina, il me semble – quans les serviteurs du Roi sont reparti sans explications. Les habitants du village ont rapidement maîtrisés les soldats, et ils ont décidés de rejoindre les Vardens pour qu'a l'avenir, ce genre de désastre ne se produise plus jamais dans leur village. Roran et quelques uns des hommes ont rejoins l'armée et les artisants font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous aider. Roran s'est fait remarquer pas ses exploits durant ces derniers mois. Je l'ai nommé capitaine il y a deux semaines.

-Eragon est-il au courant que son cousin est ici?, continuais-je.

-Oui, je lui ai dis à son arrivée. Donc, Valentin je veux que tu rejoignes sa troupe. Vous allez mener des raids contre les déplacements des troupes ennemis comme celui que vous avez affronter tout à l'heure et également détruire les convois de ressources.

-Non.

C'était Alïnya qui avait parler. Son ton était sec et sans appel.

-Non?, répéta bêtement Alïnya.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est **mon** élève et je ne veux pas qu'il devienne soldat. De plus, nous sommes recherchés par Islanzadi-Dröttning. Donc, je vais continuer d'instruire Valentin et nous aiderons les Vardens dans la mesure du possible tout en restant caché. Est-ce clair?

Alïnya affichait une assurance remarquable, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça. Je me rend compte maintenant que je la connais très mal. Je remédirais à cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous attendons la réponse de Nasuada, qui à l'air complètement prise au dépourvus.

-Est-ce clair?, répète l'elfe.

La commandante reprend un peu confiance en elle.

-Je suppose que nous pouvons nous passer de la présence de Valentin au sein de l'armée.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons partir. La bataille est proche d'après ce que j'ai compris et nous souhaitons être au mieux de notre forme.

-Vous pouvez y allez, répond la chef des rebelles.

Et tandis que nous sortions de la tente en rabattant nos capuches, je ne pouvais qu'éprouver de l'admiration pour cette elfe qui n'hésite pas à défendre son élève. Plus que nécéssaire d'ailleurs. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers mon ami. Son regard est emplit de reconaissance, mais pas que. J'éclairsirais cette histoire un peu plus tard.

Nous rejoignons le bosquet rapidement et sans encombres. Aiedail et Wilwarïn nous attendaient. Je n'en suis pas sure, mais je pense qu'ils sont frères et soeurs, en tout cas ils étaient ensemble quand je les ais trouvés. Ils étaient entrain de jouer quand nous sommes arrivés. Le soleil se couchait, nous devions nous dépêcher de préparer le campement. J'ai observé mes amis durant tout le trajet, une chose est sur, il y a plus qu'une relation maitre-élève entre eux. Valentin parti chercher du bois tandis que l'elfe m'aidait à préparer le repas. Les dragons partirent chasser.

-Je ne le comprend pas, crit-elle soudainement.

-De qui parles-tu?, demandais-je.

-De Valentin. Depuis quelques temps son comportement est étrange. Il est distant tout en essayant d'être plus proche. Loukiana, tu le connais depuis que vous êtes petits, peux-tu m'aider s'il-te-plais.. Je ne comprend plus rien.

-Je ne sais pas, peu-être que lui-même ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressend. Mais il a tellement changer, c'est à peine si je le reconnais.

-Mon enseignement a porté ses fruits, dit-elle en souriant, mais ce n'est pas moi qui est provoqué ce changement là, enfin je crois.

-J'avais remarquer. Je pense que, pour qu'il clarifie ses sentiments, il faudrait que tu comprennes tes propres sentiments.

-Mes sentiments sont très clair. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Heureusement pour moi, je m'étais arrêtée, sinon je me serais étaler par terre. Je me doutais qu'ils s'aimaient, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle en parlerait aussi directement.

-Je t'ai blessée?, demande t-elle soucieuse, j'ai été trop direct? Peut-être que tu voulais toi aussi gagner son coeur?

-Non, la rassurais-je, Valentin est un ami pour moi, un ami précieux, mais juste un ami. J'ai simplement été surprise que tu puisses en parler aussi facilement.

-Oh! Je vois. Je m'excuses de m'être emporteée ainsi. On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles.

-Oui, mais le simple fait d'y penser me fait mal, et en parler à voix haute est trop dangereux pour moi et pour lui. Je crois que si je prononce son nom , j'éclaterais en sanglots pendant des heures. Je t'envis Alïnya, car tu peux lui dire que tu l'aimes sans craindre la colère des autres. Une elfe et un humain seront mal vus, mais tu pourras vivre ton amour librement.

-Merci Loukiana, d'essayer de me rassurer. Mais je ne sais même pas si Valentin m'aime. Vivre librement ma relation avec lui est tout ce que j'espère, ce que je souhaite. Mais si ça se trouve, il ne me considère que comme son mentor, ou, au mieux, comme une amie.

-Alïnya, je ne peux affirmer ce que je vais dire, mais je suis pratiquement sure que Valentin ressent plus pout toi que de la simple amitié. Tu l'as dis toi-même, je le connais depuis longtemps et les regards qu'il pose sur toi sont plus ardent que ceux d'un ami.

-Tu crois?

-C'est ce que je pense. Mais je pense également qu'il ne l'a pas encore comprit. Il te faut seulement patienter, et semer quelques indices.

-Ce ... merci.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous, répondis-je malgré la tristesse que je ressentais.

-Loukiana, tu es sure que ça va? Tu as toujours l'air triste et ta baisse de pouvoir, d'énergie, c'est ... inquiétant.

-Je vais bien, répétais-je encore un fois, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Mais ... tu sembles tellement malheureuse.

-C'est cette guerre, ces batailles, ces morts, mentis-je.

L'elfe me regarde, suspicieuse.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir en parler, je n'insisterais pas.

Je la remerciais intérieurement. Nous finissions de préparer le repas quand Valentin revint avec le bois. On mangea en discutant et la soirée se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. La guerre semblait si loin, c'était fantastique. Si seulement mon elfe était là. Je serais au paradis. A l'approche de la bataille, mes sentiments se déchirent. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit à mes côtés, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger. Je veux le protéger plus que tout. Mais en étant loin de lui je ne me sens pas complète, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une créature sanguine sans lui. Et Nasuada! Elle semble ne pas de coeur. Elle ne voit en nous que des pions la menant au pouvoir. Eragon, Murtagh et moi sommes, je pense, ses pièces maitresses. Je ne lui ai pas dit que Valentin et moi étions dragonniers, elle tente déjà de nous asservir sans Aiedail et Wilwarïn. Mais je ne la laisserais pas faire. Il est hors de question que cette femme prenne le pouvoir et continu l'oeuvre de Galbatorix. J'ai peur, peur que si elle apprend l'existence de nos dragons, nous soyons tous les quatres réduits à l'état de valet. J'ai peur que mes amis soient détruits, brisés comme Islanzadi et ses elfes on tentés de me briser mentalement. J'ai l'impression que les elfes et les humains ne peuvent cohabiter, que chacun tente de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Que les sentiments positifs, tel sue l'amour ou l'amitié ne peuvent exister entre ces deux peuples. Mais, en voyant Valentin et Alïnya se coucher délicatement dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous l'aile de Wilwarïn, j'ai su que j'avais tord. C'est en pensant à cela que je me suis endormie aux côtés d'Aiedail.

NdA : Surtout n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	21. Chapitre 20

NdA : Salut tout le monde. Désolée du retard. Voilà le chapitre 20, bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre 20

La nuit fut reposante et, pour le moment du moins, je me sentais bien. Nous avons pris un copieux petit-déjeuné et je suis entrain de chasser. Les fruits dont je me suis nourris aussi longtemps que j'ai pus, ne me suffisent plus et mes yeux sont d'un noir profond; Malheureusement, ce bosquet est petit et les Grands animaux n'y sont pas présents. Cela me navre, mais je vais devoir voler quelques bêtes aux Vardens; J'espère que nous rejoindrons vite une région plus peuplée. Cette plaine n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour un vampire. Les troupeaux sont gardés à l'arrière du camp dans un enclos de fortune. Je refermais ma cape et m'élançais à vitesse vampirique en faisant abstraction de l'odeur humaine et suivant celle du bétail. Le troupeau est composé de plusieurs centaines de vaches, j'en tue deux et bois leur sang. Puis, je vais les enterrer à l'écart. Pas question d'attirer les charognards ou que Nasuada me le reproche. Deux vaches disparus ne soulèverons pas trop de question. Deux vaches mortes, vidées de leur sang aveec une marque de dents humaines me causerons à coup sur des problèmes; Le brûlure dans ma gorge s'est apaisée, je peux retourner avec mes amis. Aiedail et Wilwarïn sont partis jouer près de la rivière, Alïnya et Valentin sont seul. En arrivant, je les vois, assis côte à côte, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle n'y va pas par quatre chemin Alïnya. Je voulus m'esquiver discrètement, mais ils s'aperçurent de ma présence et s'écartèrent vivement en rougissant. C'est mignon, on dirait des adolescents, pourtant, ils sont tous les deux plus vieux que moi. Ils me firent signe d'approcher, ce que je fis. Je m'assis à leurs côtés.

-Tu as passée une bonne matinée?, demanda Valentin.

-Super, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

-Bien, ajouta Alïnya, entrainons-nous alors. Valentin, sors ton épée.

Mon ami ne bougea, il paraissait nerveux et se triturait les doigts.

-Qu'y a t-il? Tu désobéis?

-Eh bien ... c'est que ... tu sais ... , durant la dernière bataille, dans la mêlée, ben, j'ai cassé mon épée.

-Quoi?! Mais, tu sais qu'il faut prendre soin de son épée! Tu va faire comment maintenant?!

L'elfe continuait de crier sur mon ami, je m'interposais.

-Alïnya, arrêtes. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est dragonnier maintenant, sa force a décuplée.

-Mais on a pas d'épée de dragonnier sous la main!

-En fait, si, répondis-je.

Je me dirigeais vers mes bagages et sorti **Amour**. Je la tendis à mon ami.

-Tiens Valentin. C'est Oromis-elda et Rhünon-elda qui l'ont faite pour moi. Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir. Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi, du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'on retourne à Ellesméra. On t'en forgera une à ce moment. J'espère qu'elle sera adaptée à ta main.

Valentin la prit à bout de bras et l'examina.

-**Amour**? Mais ...

-Pas de question s'il te plais, le coupai-je, essayes-la.

Valentin fit quelques mouvements après l'avoir dégainée.

-C'est bon Loukiana, elle me va a peu près. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais ça va; Merci beaucoup; J'ai compris ce qu'elle représente pour toi.

-Merci Loukiana, dit Alïnya en souriant, tu nous retires une épine du pied là, je me demandais vraiment comment il allait se battre sans épée. Aller Valentin, on se met au travail. Loukiana, je passe pour cette fois, mais un jour je t'aprendrais à manier une l'épée. C'est inacceptable que tu l'ignores.

-Bien chef, répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Ils s'instalèrent au centre de la clairière et commencèrent un combat d'entrainement. Je les observais avec amusement. Je les applaudis quand ils eurent finis, vers midi. Entre temps Aiedail et Wilwarïn étaient revenu. Ils allumèrent un feu et on prépara le repas. Mais en me levant, j'eu une nouvelle crise de douleur, je m'écroulai au sol. C'est la deuxième fois en moins de 48 heures. Je peux respirer un peu? J'espère que ces crises ne se raprocherons pas trop, je fais comment pour me défendre si je me tord de douleur comme ça tous les jours? Si je m'écroule, incapable de bouger en plein milieu d'un combat. Je serais morte avant d'avoir le temps de dire "dragon".

Je n'ai toujours pas compris la raison de ces crises, ainsi que leurs origines. Si ce n'est qu'elles sont causées par le bébé. Je soupçonne la magie d'y être également pour quelque chose. Dans mes souvenirs des mes leçons de biologie, ces crises n'existaient pas chez les humaines. Je comprends maintenant que les elfes hésitent à faire des enfants, que ce soit l'ultime preuve d'amour. Mais, ce bébé est le résultat de notre amour à nous, celui d'Oromis et le mien. J'aime ce bébé. Mais, est-ce une bonne idée d'avoir un enfant en période de guerre? Déjà que je n'ai toujours pas trancher dans mon dilemme sur le fait de savoir si je serais une bonne mère ou non. Je n'ai que 19 ans, 18 physiquement et je ne vieillirais plus, dans le monde d'où je viens, cet enfant serait mal vu, on m'inciterais à avorter. Si je refusais, on me dirait que je fais une grosse erreur. On aurait pu me renier, me déshériter, ou même me forcer à me marier pour sauver les apparences. Quoique, à mon époque, le mariage jeune est également mal vu. En fait, avoir une famille avant ses 20 ans est mal vu. Je ne sais même pas si le mariage existe chez les elfes. Pas que ça me dérange, j'adorerais me marier avec Oromis. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais, ou presque, prêtée attention à l'opinion des autres. La seule personne à qui je veux plaire, c'est mon elfe. Je l'aime tellement! Je ne me suis jamais montrer trop entreprenante, je le laisse aller à son rythme. Si seulement je pouvais lire dans ses pensées. Ce serait le paradis. Je l'aime à en mourir, et je sais qu'il m'aime, mais quelques fois, une part de moi me fait douter. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il? Je ne suis ni belle, ni désirable, il n'a aucune raison de m'aimer, il a même une raison de me détester. Je suis un vampire et j'ai essayer de le tuer, lui, l'amour de ma vie, mon unique raison de vivre. Mais il m'aime, alors je profite de chaque instant que je passe avec lui. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire "profitais", je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque 2 semaines. Chaque minute passée avec lui est une minute de pure extase. Je vis avec lui au jour le jour. Parfois, je me dis, j'ai peur qu'il me dise un jour qu'il ne m'aime plus. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec moi. J'espère que ce sera le cas. Je le souhaite de tout coeur.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, cette crise ne dura pas longtemps. Je me lève lentement, très lentement. Ce n'était pas par crainte de provoquer à nouveau la fureur de ce petit être. J'avais peur de la réaction d'Alïnya et de Valentin. Je ne pourrais pas m'esquiver. Je me rassois sur la souche qui me servait de siège un peu plus tôt. Ils me regardaient d'un air déterminé, inquisiteur et, inquiet. Ce fut Alïnya qui entama l'interrogatoire :

-Loukiana, qu'est ce que tu as? Dis le nous s'il te plais.

-Rien. Rien de très important, de dangereux. Je vais très bien.

-On vient de te voir t'écrouler par terre en gémissant, en hurlant de douleur. Non Loukiana, tu ne vas pas bien. Arrêtes de nous mentir, arrêtes de **te** mentir.

-Et si je ne veux pas en parler? Et si je considère cela comme privén personnel? Me forcerez-vous à avouer?, répliquai-je avec une amertume dont je n'avais pas conscience jusqu'alors.

-J'en serais très déçus Loukiana, répondit Valentin, je te connais depuis de longues années, et je sais que c'est ce dont tu ne parles pas qui te touches le plus, qui est le plus important. En deux jours, on vient de te voir complètement essoufflée deux fois, et là tu ... tu ... tu viens de ... tomber dans les vapes, avoir une crise d'épilepsie ou je ne sais quoi. Tu es un vampire bon sang! Je t'en pris, dis nous ce que tu as. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi.

-A moitié vampire, marmonais-je.

-Pardon?, dirent-ils en même temps.

-A moitié vampire! Je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire! Voilà, je l'ai dis! Je suis devenu à moitié elfe pendant l'Agaëti Shangren.

-C'est vrai, dit Valentin, tu me l'as dit l'autre fois.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec ..., voulu demander Alïnya.

Exédée, je me levais, à vitesse humaine mais sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Je pris sa main et la posai sur mon ventre en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Un moment passe, son visage s'éclaire, elle a enfin comprit. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris?! Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'emporter de la sorte. Pourquoi est-ce que mon humeur change comme ça, pouvant passer de la joie aux pleurs, puis à la colère? Cela ne m'était jamais arriver avant. Bien sur, je suis un peu caractérielle, et quand j'estime que quelque chose est injuste, je m'emporte. Mais là? Ils ne faisaient que s'inquiéter pour moi. Je me suis rarement énervée contre un ami, et, dans ses cas-là, il fallait que la raison soit en béton. Je lache la main d'Alïnya et ma rassis.

-Excuses-moi. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de la sorte.

Je doute qu'elle est entendu mes paroles, elle est complètement abasourdie.

-Tu ... tu est enceinte, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Valentin comprit à son tour. Il me sauta dessus et me serra dans ses bras.

-C'est fantastique Loukiana. Félicitaions!

Alïnya n'avait pas l'air d'être de cet avis.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Valentin? Ce n'est pas bien. Si elle est enciente, c'est que Galbatorix a ...

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, mais nous avions compris. Pourquoi tout le monde pense t-il cela? Valentin me lache et recule de quelques pas, complètement déboussolé.

-Loukiana tu ... que ...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Galbatorix n'a rien fait.

-Donc, c'est bien qui je pense?, demanda t-il, rassuré.

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Valentin, de qui tu parles?, demanda Alïnya, Loukiana, expliques-moi s'il te plais, je ne comprend pas.

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'hésitais. Devais-je lui dire? Visiblement, Valentin ne lui a pas parler de nous. Tant de personne sont déjà au courant. Mais Alïnya est une elfe en qui je peux avoir confiance. Je pensais la même chose pour Arya. De toute façon, je suis déjà lancée, je ne peux plus reculer maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas Galbatorix le père de mon bébé, c'est un elfe.

Alïnya écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi? Mais je croyais que tu ... enfin tu vois ... que ...

-Que tous les elfes mes détestaient? Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu en es la preuve vivante.

-Qui est-il?

Je soupirais, résignée à devoir tout lui dire.

-C'est Oromis.

Si elle fut surprise par le fait que ce soit un elfe, Alïnya fut littéralement pétrifée par cette déclaration. Elle a l'air de réfléchir.

-C'est une erreur, finnit-elle par dire.

Une erreur de quoi? De sortir avec lui?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me réprimander Alïnya. Arya-Dröttningu et Islanzadi-Dröttning l'ont déjà fait. Je suis bannie de la forêt pour avoir choisit pour âme soeur Oromis, et pour avoir engendrer un enfant en partie vampire.

-C'est pour ça qu'elles t'ont bannie?, demanda l'elfe, Ah! Si j'avais su! Toujours est-il Loukiana que ce n'était pas pour ça que j'ai dis que c'était une erreur. Au contraire, d'aussi longtemps que je le connais, Oromis a toujours été seul. Si vous êtes heureux tous les deux c'est une bonne chose. Et je suis contente pour vous. Si j'ai dis que c'est une erreur, je parlais d'avoir un enfant alors que c'est la guerre. C'est dangereux pour toit et pour le bébé. Pour Oromis aussi indirectement. Regares ces crises que tu as, n'importe qui pourrait te capturer ou te tuer pendant l'une d'elle. Ce n'est pas parce que ton bébé sera en partie vampire qu'il sera un monstre, pas plus que tu ne l'es toi.

Alors c'était donc ça. J'ai eu raison de lui dire, elle ne m'en veut pas, elle ne me rejette pas. Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient.

-Mais, ajouta Valentin, tu ne peux pas combattre dans cet état. C'est trop risqué. Il faut prévenir Nasuada.

-Pas question!, répliquai-je, tu as vu la réaction qu'elle a eu hier?! Si on lui dit, elle s'empressera d'en informer Islanzadi, et Oromis aura de gros problèmes.

-Que dait-on alors?

-Rien, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était et j'espère ne pas avoir de crise pendant la bataille.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Oui.

-Très bien, nous n'allons pas te forcer la main de toute façon.

-Merci.

-Mais, demanda Valentin, pourquoi as-tu l'air si trise alors?

-Je suis triste parce que ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai pas vu Oromis. Et il me manque. Il me manque terriblement.

-Oh. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du poser cette question, c'était déplacé, excuses-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu es en droit de savoir pourquoi ton amie change de comportement.

-Merci.

On mangea le repas, qui était près depuis tout ce temps. Valentin et Alïnya reprirent l'entrainement. Environ une heure plus tard, Alïnya accorda une pause à mon ami. Elle me dit :

-Je vois que tu as une dague à la ceinture. Sais-tu t'en servir?

-Pas vraiment, non, répondis-je.

Elle s'insurgea.

-Nan, mais franchment! Ça va pas! Tu n'as aucune science des armes. A quoi ça te sert d'en avoir si tu sais pas t'en servir!

-A quoi bon? Je me bas à mains nues.

-Oh non non non! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Il faut que tu saches te défendre. Aller! Suis-moi.

-Nan, j'ai pas envie.

Voilà que je me comporte comme une enfant maintenant. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Oh que si tu vas venir, et pas plus tard que maintenant*. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Elle m'enmène vers le terrain d'entrainement et sort son épée.

-Dégaines ton poignard.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Je prend ma dague dans la main droite et nous nous regardons un moment. Valentin nous observe de là où j'étais assise. Puis Alïnya lance une attaque sur mon flan gauche. Je me baisse pour esquiver le coup et dans le même mouvement, je remonte derrière son épée, me mets dans son dos et place ma lame contre sa gorge. Le combat n'a pas duré plus de trois secondes.

-Gagné, dis-je sans fierté.

-Tu utilises ta vitesse vampirique, ok, pas de problème. Recommençons.

Nous nous remettons face à face. Cette fois-ci, elle tente une feinte sur ma jambe droite avant de remonter vers ma tête. Je m'acroupis et, d'un moulinet des jambes, lui fais un croche-pied. Elle tombe en arrière, je m'assois à califourchons sur elle et remets mon poignard contre sa trachée. Deux secondes.

-Encore gagné.

-On recommence.

Nous reprenons nos places initiales. Aucunes de nous deux ne bouge. Soudain, je sens une pression autour de moi, de la magie. Ok, c'est comme elle veut. Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'utiliser le mixe de mes deux magies. Je lance mentalement :

Que ce sort disparaisse.

Puis:

Que cette elfe soit attachée au sol.

Mes entraves se disloquent. Alïnya parait surprise. Je vois derrière elle des lianes d'énergie pousser. Elles s'enroulent autour de mon amie sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et la tirent en arrière. Elle est de nouveau coincée par terre.

-Je voulais limiter mon utilisation de la magie jusqu'à la naissance de bébé, Alïnya. Mais puisque tu le souhaites, nous ferons comme ça.

Je la libère et nous reprenons l'entrainement. Je pars chacune de ses attaques. Je fais très attention à maitriser ma force. De temps en temps, elle lance un sort que j'annule aussitôt. C'est devenu un défi pour elle. J'ai compris sa démarche, elle ne voulait m'apprendre la science des armes, elle voulait me tirer de mes sombres pensées. Ce qui fonctionne à moitié. J'évite une énième attaque quand, ne me rendant pas compte de ce que je fais, je la frappe de ma paume au niveau de son plexus solaire et l'envois s'écraser contre un arbre. Je stope tout mouvement, complètement horrifiée par ce que je viens de faire.

-Ça suffit!, cria Valentin.

Il se précipita vers elle, je le rejoignis.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?!, hurla t-il après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas en danger, tu aurais pu la tuer!

-Excuses-moi, je ne l'ais pas fais exprès.

-Ben j'espère bien, manquerais plus que ça!

Je m'adresse à Alïnya;

-Je suis vraiment desolée. J'ai fais attention de ne pas te frapper, mais là, ... j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Elle était adossée à l'arbre, elle leva la tête et me dit:

-Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Elle gémit de douleur.

-Tu es bléssée, m'affolais-je, laisses-moi te soigner.

-Non, ça va, je vais bien.

Elle tente de se lever, sans succès. D'un rapide examen visuel, je comprend ce qu'elle a.

-Tu as des os brisés Alïnya, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Cette fois elle ne dit rien. Je fais appel à ma magie et guéris chaque blessure qu'elle a subit. Tient, c'est étrange, je ne suis pas essouflée après l'utilisation de la magie. Alors qu'hier, je ne pouvais même plus marcher. Je ne m'en formalise pas.

-Tu te sens mieux?, demandais-je.

-Oui, je suis juste épuisée.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que le soleil se couche. Alïnya étant soignée, on décide de manger et de se coucher tôt. La bataille aura surement lieux demain et nous devons être en pleine forme. Valentin prend le premier tour de garde. Je me suis allongée assez loin du feu, les vampires ne l'aiment pas beaucoup, mais pas trop loin non plus, car mon côté elfe me dit qu'il a froid. Je repense à cette journée, je me suis entrainée tout l'après-midi et je n'étais pas fatiguée, alors qu'Alïnya était presque à bout de force. Le combat était intéressant, même si mon amie ne m'a pas touchée une seule fois. Au final, c'est elle qui c'est entrainée. Puis je me rend compte que ça fait deux nuits d'affilée que je dors, ce qui est à la limite de l'exploit. Ce soir, je ne dormirais pas. Je me lève et m'assois à côté de Valentin, il part se coucher sans poser de question. Décidement, il me connait vraiment bien. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il m'en veut encore pour tout à l'heure. J'espère vraiment que c'est la première supposition la bonne.

Le réveil le lendemain se fait dans un silence lugubre, le jour fatidique est arrivé. Nous ne savions pas qui allait mourir et nous espérions que nos amis seront sauf. Nous également par la même occasion. Nous déjeunons rapidement et léger. Nous avons l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Puis Valentin et moi demandons à Wilwarïn et Aiedail de rester ici. Ils sont jeunes et c'est trop dangeraux pour eux d'aller se battre. De plus, les dévoiler au monde ne fera qu'attirer la convoitise de Galbatorix sur nous. Et celle de Nasuada. Nous serions des cibles faciles, cernées de toute part. Non, c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée qu'ils aillent se battre. Nous quittons le bosquet et rejoignons le camp. Ce dernier est en effevescense, aussi, la surveillance laisse à désirer, ce qui nous arrange. Nous sommes entrés avec une facilité déconcertante. La plupart des soldats sont déjà sur le champ de bataille. Il ne reste pratiquement plus que les femmes et les enfants pour pleurer et s'inquiéter. Personne ne nous remarque. Nous nous rendons également sur le lieu du combat. Sur le chemin, nous croisons Angela et Solembum, nous nous joignons à eux. Angela et moi restons un peu en retrait. Elle me dit qu'elle va mieux, que ses blessure ne sont plus qu'un souvenir, qu'elle s'excuse de m'avoir embrassée et qu'elle ne m'en veut pas de l'avoir repoussée; Quant à moi, je lui répond que je m'excuse de ne pas être la bonne personne et que je ne suis pas en colère après elle pour sa curiosité. Entre temps, nous étions arrivés. Nous étions presque en retard, le temps de prendre place, un cor résonnait et la bataille commençait. Au début, ça n'allait pas trop mal pour les Vardens, nous étions en infériorité numérique, mais avec trois dragonniers visible au grand jour, Eragon, Murtagh, Brom, deux dragonniers inconnus dont un en partie vampire, Valentin et moi, ainsi que deux elfes, Arya et Alïnya, nous contrrecarions aisément la balance. Il y a aussi le Du Vrangr Gata, mais je me demande si la plupart d'entre eux connaissent seulement le principe de la magie. Il y a également de bon guerrier comme Roran. Le problème, ce sont leurs catapultes. Eragon et Murtagh essayent de s'en débarasser, mais elles sont protégées par de puissant sorts et des magiciens. Je décide de leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Valentin et Alïnya, qui étaient rester près de moi, nous aident aussi. A nous cinq, nous détruisont les catapultes et tuons les magiciens. Mais nous avons prêtés moins d'attention au combat et nous sommes maintenant encerclés. C'est alors que Wilwarïn et Aiedail arrivent par le ciel. On leur avait pourtant dit de rester cachés! Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Avec leur aide, nous dégageons l'espace autour de nous. Les Vardens reprennent l'avantage. A la vue des deux dragons supplémentaires dans notre camps, les impériaux, qui ne sont que des humains, se rendent. Un cri de joie envahit notre camp. Je regarde mes amis. Valentin à l'air étrange, plus sombre. Il dit d'une voix qui n'est pas la sienne:

-Test, 1-2, 1-2. Loukiana, tu peux m'entendre? C'est Galbatorix. C'est pour te dire que le dragon d'Or est tombé. Oromis est mort.

ooOOoo

NdA: voilà, alors? Qu'en pensez-vous.

* : cette réplique est tirée d'un livre que j'adore. Ceux qui le connaissent le reconnaitrons surement.


	22. Chapitre 21

NdA: Bonjour tout le monde, désolée du retard. Voilà le chapitre 21. Pour me faire pardonner, il fait la taille de 2 chapitres. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21

"Le dragon d'Or est tombé. Oromis est mort."

ooOOoo

Déni

ooOOoo

La voix s'estompa dans l'immensité de la plaine. Valentin s'effondra comme un tas de tissus. Le monde autour de nous célébrait la victoire. Alïnya et Wilwarïn s'étaient précipités vers le dragonnier, il doit aller bien car l'elfe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais Loukiana, mon dragonnier, restait là, debout, sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés. Une statue serait plus vivante. Certains voulurent l'approcher, la feliciter, l'aider, lui demander si elle se sentait bien. Mais tous se heurtèrent à un obstacle invisible. Alors ils partirent, tous. Wilwarïn me prévint qu'ils enmenaient Valentin au camp pour le soigner. Alors nous étions seules, toutes les deux, au milieu de cette immense plaine, gorgée de sang à présent. Nous restâmes longtemps ici. De longues heures s'écoulaient sans que nous bougions. De temps en temps, elle murmurait des mots. "Impossible" revenait souvent. Son esprit, lui, était à pleine vitesse, elle ne se contrôlait plus, ne contrôlait plus ses pensées. Ses barrières étaient entièrement abaissées, elle était à la merci de tous. Elle revivait encore et encore cette scène, l'annonce de la mort de son âme soeur, la mort d'Oromis. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Les mots défilaient dans sa tête. "Non, impossible, Oromis, mon elfe, mon cher et tendre, mon amour, tu ne peux pas être mort, c'est impossible, impossible, impossible." Elle se remémorait le temps qu'elle a passée avec lui, tout ces bon moments qu'ils ont vécus, de se convaincre qu'il était bel et bien vivant. J'avais de la peine pour elle, elle s'entêtait à nier en bloc l'information. Moi aussi je voudrais bien croire qu'il est vivant, moi aussi je l'aimais beaucoup. Quand la réalité, l'évidence lui apparu, elle s'écroula dans un terrible cri.

ooOOoo

Souffrance

ooOOoo

Souffrance, elle n'était que souffrance. Loukiana, allongée sur ce sol ensanglanté, n'était qu'un corp sans vie traversé par une douleur fulgurante. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici, dans cette marre rouge. Je l'attrape délicatement et décide de l'amener chez Angela. Sa tente est assez éloignée du camp et je ne sais pas où je pourrais aller à part là. Nasuada est trop dangereuse, donc une infirmerie est à exclure. Eragon et Murtagh devront avertir Nasuada si je vais les voir, et Arya ne sait pas et ne doit pas savoir que Loukiana est ici. Alïnya et Wilwarïn sont quelque part dans le camp avec Valentin. D'ailleur, était-ce une bonne idée? Certe, nous sommes découvert, tout le monde connait notre existence et sait que nous sommes ici. Mais faire comme si de rien n'était et nous exposer de la sorte me parait ... dangereux. Nous sommes aller nous battre oui, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous suivions la bataille à travers leur esprit. Nous avions compris bien avant eux qu'ils allaient être encerclés. Ce sont nos dragonniers, on ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça, alors on a désobéhit aux ordres. Mais, actuellement, l'idée de danger m'est insignifiante, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est aider Loukiana, la personne que j'ai choisis. Dès qu'elle m'a trouvée, j'ai senti que ce serait elle et personne d'autre. Elle est devenu ma moitié, mon dragonnier, et je ferais tout pour la sauver.

En quelques minutes, j'arrivai à la tente de l'herboriste. Cette dernière se précipita dehors en m'entendant. Loukiana n'a cessé et ne cesse de crier, de gémir. Souffrance, douleur, chagrin. Son esprit n'est à présent concentré que sur une seule pensée, un seul mot, "mort". "Il est mort, mort". Elle ne pouvait même plus penser à son prénom sans ressentir une vague de souffrance. Ses émotions sont tellement fortes, tellement puissantes, dévastatrices, que je suis obilgée de lui fermée mon esprit. Cette douleur est trop intense, ses crises ne sont que des piqures à coté de ça. Si l'une d'elle se déclanchait en cet instant, elle ne le sentirait pas. Angela, voyant que Loukiana ne répondait pas, ne l'entendait pas, me demanda ce qui c'était passé. D'habitude, je ne parle pas aux autres par l'esprit, mais là, je m'en fiche.

_Galbatorix a ... il a tué Oromis. _

Angela accusa le coup. Elle aimait Loukiana aussi fort que Loukiana aimait Oromis, et elle comprenait ce que ma moitié ressentait. Elle était pétrifiée d'horreur tandis que je continuais.

_Il a envoyé un message à travers Valentin. _

-C'est impossible, répondit-elle, après tous les problèmes qu'elle a eu ... alors qu'elle vient seulement de ... il a fallu que ...

Elle ne terminait pas ses phrases, elle était bouleversée. Elle sait ce que l'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime. Elle mieux que quiconque ici peut comprendre Loukiana. Angela se reprit et transporta Loukiana dans sa tente. J'étais encore assez petite pour passer ma tête à travers la porte de la toile. L'herboriste l'avait allongée sur son lit. Mon dragonnier se tournait et retournait dans le lit, se tordant de douleur, de souffrance, de chagrin. Angela lui applicait de l'eau sur le visage.

_N'y a t-il rien d'autre à faire? _, demandais-je.

-Je suis désolée Aiedail, mais la souffrance qu'elle ressent est d'origine psycologique. Mes plantes, mes potions, ma magie ne peuvent rien pour elle.

_Mais la douleur est bien là! _

-Comme je l'ais dit, son origine est psycologique. La douleur est physique, mais il n'y à rien à faire. Elle doit accepter les évènements, faire le ... le deuil d'Oromis.

À l'entente de ce prénom, Loukiana poussa un cri encore plus désepéré qu'avant.

_Que puis-je faire? _

-Restes près d'elle. Protèges-la et apportes lui ton soutient. Elle va en avoir besoin.

_D'accord. _

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'elle était dans cette tente, à crier et gémir  
sans interruption. Plusieurs soldats sont venu se plaindre de bruit, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se reposer, dormir. Mais Angela leur a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, et que Loukiana devait guérir seule. Ils étaient repartis, sans gain de cause. Moi, je restais là, j'attendais, chacun de ses cris me fendait le coeur et me culpabilisait. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose. Mais je restais là. Et j'attendais.

Cinq jours. Cinq jours que la bataille est terminée. Elle est toujours dans ce lit, à subir mille tortures. Je suis allongée à coté de la tente. J'ai du aller me nourir tout à l'heure, la laisser seule Et maintenant, je tente difficilement de me reposer. Mais je sens que quelqu'un arrive. Ouvrant un oeil, je vois que c'est Nasuada. Avec regret, je m'étire comme un chat et me lève. La chef des Vardens est debout devant moi. Elle attend surement que je m'incline, mais il n'en est pas question. Je ne suis pas à ses ordres et Loukiana encore moins. Comprenant que son attente est vaine, elle se détourne de moi dans un soupir et appelle Angela. Cette dernière reste au chevet de ma moitié jour et nuit. Elle ne dort presque pas, mange à peine. Les conséquences de ses actes son déjà visiblent en seulement quelques jours. Elle est très pâle, de grandes cernes violette dignent de celles de Loukiana quand elle n'a pas chassé depuis longtemps encerclent ses délicats yeux ternes et fatigués. Ses joues sont creusées. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sa joie et son entrain, sa légèreté ont disparus. Elle sorti de la tente

-Nasuada, que veux-tu?, demanda t-elle sans cérémonie en la voyant.

-Montres un peu de respect je te prie.

-Si tu n'as rien à demander, laisses-moi. J'ai à faire.

-Insolente! Tu es ici grâce à mon bon vouloir. Je peux t'expulser à n'importe quel moment.

-Qui est insolente ici? Tu n'étais même pas encore à l'état de possible que je parcourais déjà le monde. Et vous avez **besoin** de moi. Si je n'avais pas empoisoné l'ennemi, même l'arrivée de deux dragons ne nous aurait pas accordé la victoire. Alors je le répète, que veux-tu?

-Justement, je suis ici pour ça. Je cherche Loukiana depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

-Des explications. Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas dit informée de fait qu'elle et son ami étaient dragonniers? Valentin est dans le coma, il ne m'est donc d'aucune utilité et l'elfe qui l'accompagne a pretexté ne pas être sous mon commandement pour garder le silence.

-Je ne suis pas Loukiana et je ne peux pas parler pour elle, rétorqua Angela.

_ Mais moi je peux, dis-je à l'herboriste, dis lui que nous sommes des êtres indépendants, et que nous ne recevont d'ordre de personne. _

Angela ne fut pas surprise de mon irruption dans son esprit. C'était devenu fréquent depuis quelques jours. Un sourire de victoire apparu sur son visage à l'encontre de Nasuada.

-Aiedail te fait savoir qu'elle et Loukiana sont des êtres indépendant libres et indépendants, et qu'elles ne reçoivent d'ordre de personne.

Nasuada se retourna vers moi et me toisa. Elle avait l'air de se sentir supérieur à moi.

-Ainsi donc, tu t'appelles Aiedail. Et ton copain, le dragon vert de Valentin, quel son nom?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je la regardais de toute ma hauteur avec tout le mépris et la haine dont j'étais capable envers elle. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait à Loukiana et mes amis, qu'elle n'attende pas à ce que je me montre coopérative. Et puis, une humaine de cette trempe ne peut en aucun cas m'être supérieur. Même Islanzadi vaut mieux qu'elle. Quoique. Elles sont aussi méprisable l'une que l'autre. Et, elle ne saura jamais, mais, Wilwarïn est mon frère. On ne peut pas expliquer comment on le sait, mais on le sait. Nasuada ne peut soutenir mon regard et se retourne vers Angela.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Toujours aussi têtu.

-Elle n'est pas en état de parler pour l'instant, répondit l'herboriste.

-Comment ça?

Naïve.

-Tu n'entends donc pas ses cris?

-C'est elle?

Cruche. Idiote.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

J'aimerais tellement qu'on la découvre sou son véritable jour.

-Pourquoi, demanda Angela, ça ne te regardes pas.

Qu'elle nous dise la vérité, rien qu'une fois. Une puissante énergie se projeta hors de moi et atteignit la chef des Vardens.

-Elle est l'une de mes armes les plus puissantes et mon atout stratégique le plus précieux. Elle me permettra surement de monter sur le trône de l'Empire. Alors si elle n'est pas en état de faire ce que je lui demande comme un bon petit vampire obéhissant, ça me regarde.

Je dévoilais mes dents et grognai. C'était donc cela son vrai visage. Si Loukiana avait été en état de ce déplacer, j'aurais croqué cette Varden, embarqué mes amis et quitter le camp de malheur. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Heureusement, Angela vengea ma moitié. Elle gifla Nasuada de toute ses forces.

-Tu n'as pas le droit!, criait-elle, tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter comme ça. Ce n'est pas une arme, ce n'est pas un outil. Elle a un coeur et une âme. Et sa condition de vampire est son pire démon. Elle voudrait tellement être comme tout le monde, être normal. Elle a le droit au bohneur. Elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme un chien.

Bien dit Angela.

-Et puis, qui est-tu pour elle, à la défendre de la sorte?, répliqua la Varden, Tu l'aimes ou bien?

Angela baissa la tête en rougissant. Nasuada écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu l'aimes?! C'est tellement ... innatendu. Toi, la mystérieuse et imprévisible herboriste, tu es tombée amoureuse d'une vampire. Et elle, est-ce qu'elle t'aime?

Angela détourna le visage. Qu'est ce qu'elle a à remuer le couteau dans la plaie celle-là? Se faire rejeté n'est déjà pas agréable sans que quelqu'un le rappel de cette manière, et aussi peu de temps après.

-Oh je vois. Tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Elle est au courant?

L'herboriste rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

-Tu lui as dit?! Décidément, tu m'impressioneras toujours. Et elle t'a rejeté parce qu'elle n'aime pas les femmes?

Mais c'est psa vrai! Quel culot! Je ne peux laisser Angela être malmenée de la sorte. Je me plaçais devant Nasuada et me relevais de toute ma hauteur. Je la dépassais d'un bon mètre. Puis je poussais un grognement emplit de promesse de menace;

-Pourquoi la defends-tu, me demanda t-elle, qui es-tu pour elle?

Quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Une amie. Je lui lançais un regard si noir qu'il ne resterait rien d'elle s'ils étaient des armes. Elle du comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister si elle voulait rester entière, car elle s'en alla en marmonat qu'elle repasserait plus tard. Angela tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. Je me rapprochai d'elle et frottai mon museau contre elle.

_-Ça va aller?, _demandais-je.

_-Oui, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Elle a été tellement horrible. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle considérait les gens de cette façon. Je ne comprend pas, elle ne s'est jamais comportée de la sorte avant. Elle n'avait jamais jugée les gens, jamais étée aussi malsainement curieuse._

_-C'est de ma faute il me semble, _répondis-je,_ je voulais qu'elle se montre sous son vrai visage et une__puissante énergie, de la magie je crois, s'est projetée de moi. Je suis désolée. Je ne contrôlais pas cela et je ne pensais pas qu'elle te traiterait comme ça, qu'elle serait méchante à ce point._

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est elle qui est comme ça, c'est sa nature. Tu as bien fait de la dévoiler, même si nous les seules à le savoir. _

Une semaine, sept jours que nous avons quitté le champ de bataille, que Loukiana a appris la mort d'Oromis. Trop de soldats étaient venus se plaindre. Nasuada était revenu la veille, en porte-parole cette fois. Ses soldats ne pouvaient pas dormir, alors elle avait demandé Angela de la faire taire. L'herboriste donna donc à Loukiana un somnifère hier soir. Le zenith est passé. Elle se réveille.

ooOOoo

Vide

ooOOoo

Vide, vide, il n'y a plus rien. C'est le silence complet. Elle ne crit plus. J'ouvre mon esprit pour la retrouver enfin. Allait-elle mieux? Ses barrières étaient encore abaissées. Et son esprit était vide. Elle ne pensait à rien. Son esprit était pareil à un désert. Elle ne souffre plus, elle ne ressent plus de douleur. Mais c'est pour ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Je me demande ce qui est le pire, l'entendre crier mille souffrance, ou être comme ça, silencieuse, vide, pareil à un cadavre, moins vivante qu'un mort. Je ne peux même pas dire si elle vit ou pas, si ce n'est que je sens son esprit vide. Elle ne respire plus, son coeur n'a jamais battun il était déjà arrêté à ma naissance. Elle reste là. Elle se lève, avec des gestes saccadés. Comme un ... elle m'en avait parler, un ... un ... un robot, voilà. Elle bouge de façon mécanique. Elle s'habille sommairement, elle enfile une tunique et un pantalon. Elle met sa cape, sans le capuchon. Elle sort de la tente. Elle marche lentement. Sa peau, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, brille comme mille joyaux au soleil. Les soldats la regarde, la reconaissant, ils s'inclinent devant elle, la remerciant. Tous savaient qu'elle était en grande partie responsable de la victoire des deux dernières batailles, même si cela l'horripile. Ceux qui étaient proche de la tente d'Angela étaient soulagés que sa "patiente" ait enfin cessée de les empêcher de dormir. Mais Loukiana ne réagissait à aucun d'eux, elle marchait sans but précis. Elle traversa entièrement le camp sans faire attention à qui que ce soit. Elle a traversé le camp alors qu'elle en était au bord. Et moi je la suivais. Je la suivais sans relâche, prêtes à la protéger au moindre problème. En nous voyant, les gardes du camp s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer. Elle ne les remercia même pas. Elle continuait toujours d'avancer. Je pouvais voir dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas de destination, elle ne pensait à rien. Elle avançait. Elle avançait seulement. Je ne sais même pas si elle se rend compte qu'elle bouge. Elle n'avait pas réagit quand Angela, la voyant partir, l'avait interpelée, ni quand on a croisé Alïnya et Wilwarïn, qui allaient chercher de l'eau. Je leur avait expliqué la situation en quelques mots avant de reprendr ma route. Elle avançait, sans interruption, sans relâche. Elle ne faisait pas de pause, ne se reposait pas. Voilà deux jours qu'elle marche. J'étais aux bords de l'épuisement, je pouvais à peine faire des pauses de deux ou trois heures si je ne voulais pas perdre sa trace.

Deux semaines, elle marche et avance, tout droit, sans faire attention aux obstacles. S'il y avait une rivière, elle la traversait, s'il y avait un rocher, elle passait au dessus. Il y a quelques jours, elle est tombée d'épuisement, elle s'était évanouie. Je m'étais couchée à ses côtés, la covuant de mon aile, et pour la première depuis longtemps, nous étions ensemble. Les moments de joie que l'on partageait me manque tellement. Le lendemain matin, elle allait mieux, elle était repartie. Elle ne chassait pas. Cependant, sa gorge ne brûlait pas, elle ne respirait pas donc les odeurs ne lui parvenaient pas.

Trois semaines, cela faisait trois semaines que l'on avait quitté le camp. Les plaines brûlantes avaient laissées place à la campagne. De long prés verdoyants défilaient sous mes ailes. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, j'aurais adorée tous ces paysages que je découvrais en volant. J'ai du chasser trois-quatre fois pour pouvoir suivre le rythme. Fort heureusement, les animaux sauvage ne manque pas dans cette région. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où nous sommes, si ce n'est dans le centre de L'Empire. J'ai volé en suivant Loukiana pendant des jours. Elle ne marchait pas très vite, elle n'utilisait pas sa vitesse vampirique, mais elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, ce qui complique les calculs. Mais je pense que, si on continu à ce rythme, nous apercevrons Uru'Baen dans deux semaines. Je dois trouver un moyen de la dévier de sa trajectoire avant. L'arrêter me parait impossible. Tandis que je la cherchais des yeux depuis le ciel, je réflachissais à une solution. Mais quand j'aperçus ma moitié, je me figeai, pétrifiée de stupeur et fis une vertigineuse chute. Je battis des ailes plusieurs fois, quelques mètres avant l'impact et remontai dans le ciel. Je voulus foncer vers elle pour l'aider, mais, aussi innatendu que cela puisse être, elle avait dus comprendre la situation, car elle me dit:

_Non, ne risque pas ta vie. Vas t-en._

Sa pensée était très faible et elle avait immédiatement replongée dans sa catatonie, sans vérifier si j'avais obéis. Loukiana était... elle était encerclée par des soldats, une troupe entière de soldat. Ils étaient au moins 150. Dans son état normal, elle aurait pus aisément s'en débarrasser, elle ne serait même pas tombée dans leur embuscade. Mais là, elle ne faisait rien, elle était complètement encerclée, ils l'avaient attrapées, attachées, et elle ne faisait rien. Alors non, je n'obéhirais pas, je ne partirais pas, je vais les suivre de loin et trouver un moyen de la libérer.

Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps. Leur camp n'était pas loin et la journée était trop entamée pour qu'ils le plient et repartent. Une fois arrivés là bas, ils attachèrent Loukiana à un poteau et se débarrassèrent de leur armure. Leur camp était en fait une clairière eu centre d'un bosquet. J'étais cachée à l'abri dans les bois. Je pouvais tout voir, mais ils ne me voyaient pas. Et j'entendais leurs paroles par l'esprit de Loukiana. Elle avait le regard vide, elle se laissait pendre par les poignets. J'avais tellement de peine pour elle. Je pouvais aisément deviner les intentions de ces soldats : la conduire à Galbatorix. Ils avaient l'air d'être là depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils étaient très organisés. Une fois leur armure enlevée et le repas sur le feu, ils se massèrent autour de Loukiana. Un homme, le chef visiblement, l'examinait.

-Quel beauté, disait-il, vraiment, quel beauté. Domage que l'on doive la livrer au roi. Je suis sur que c'est une déesse. Et que, en bonne santé, elle est belle à en tuer un homme. C'est du gâchis de la donner à noter souverain. Cette beauté disparaitra avec lui. Et si on en profitait un peu avant d'accomplir notre mission, voulez-vous vous amuser avec elle?

Quoi?! Non! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher. Ils avaient poussés un cri de joie en entendant cela. Je voulais les en empêcher, les massacrer, mais quand je voulus bouger, je ne pus pas. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Pourquoi? C'était la magie qui m'avait bloquée, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de magicien dans leur rangs. Je cherchais quelqu'un qui pourrait en être capable ou qui saurait que je suis là quand je croisai le regard de Loukiana. Il était toujours aussi vide à l'exception d'une petite lueur de désaprobation qui y brillait. Alors elle savait que j'étais là, elle n'était pas complètement une coquille vide. Alors pourquoi se laisse t-elle faire? Pourquoi ne se défend t-elle pas? Elle veut mourir ou bien? S'il vous plais! Quelqu'un! Que quelqu'un la sauve. Ma demande dut être entendu car un jeune soldat sortit du groupe et dit:

-Non! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Ce ne sont pas les ordres. Le roi a dit de chercher une femme aux longs cheveux châtains avec les yeux noir comme la nuit ou jaune comme de l'or. Et qu'il se pouvait que sa peau brille comme des diamants au soleil. Il nous a dit qu'elle ne réagirait pas à notre approche et qu'elle serait pareil à un pantin. Nous l'avons trouvée et nous l'avons capturée. Mais regardez dans quel état elle est! C'est une loque! Elle est complètement brisée, et ce sera pire une fois qu'elle sera entre les mains du roi. Vous ne pouvez pas lui infliger cela.

Merci jeune soldat. Le chef s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du défenseur de Loukiana.

-Alex, commença t-il, tu dis ça parce que tu es jeune et que tu as une jolie fille qui attend ton retour.

-Mais ...

-Tais-toi et écoutes moi, le coupa le chef.

-Oui, la ferme Alex.

-On veut pas t'entendre!

-T'es pas drôle, la ferme!, criaient d'autres soldats.

Le chef les taire d'un geste.

-Je disais donc, tu es amoureux, elle est jeune et jolie, et elle t'aime aussi. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas. Et je respecte ton choix. Mais nou, nous sommes célibataires ou notre femme n'est plus de toute première jeunesse et l'amour s'est tarit. Alors, à ton tour de respecter notre choix.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-il.

-Aller l'attacher un peu plus loin, répliqua le chef, on le libérera plus tard.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Alors, continua t-il avec un grand sourire, c'est chaucun son tour, je commence.

Ils l'acclamèrent. Pitié! Quelqu'un! A l'aide! Je me débattai avec la magie. Je commençai à pouvoir bouger la tête. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi avoir fait ça Loukiana? Le soldat déchira sa tunique et lui enleva. Il admirait sa poitrine.

-Vraiment magnifique, disait-il.

S'il vous plais! Pas ça! Je bougeais de plus en plus et les soldats s'agittaient eux aussi. Alex, comme moi, les suppliaient d'arrêter. Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas. Le chef déchiqueta le pantalon de Loukiana et enleva ses bottes. Elle était nue à présent. Il la reluquait de haut en bas, détaillait son corp.

-C'est vraiment du gachis de la part du roi de détruire ce corp de rêve.

Il lui écarta les jambes et s'approcha d'elle. NOOOOOOOONN! Arrêtez je vous en prie! Ils ne m'entendaient pas. Ils ne savaient même que j'étais là. C'était tellement rageant, j'en pleurais. Loukiana, s'il te plais, réagis. Mais elle ne répondait pas. Je me préparait à l'idée que c'était innévitable, quand une silhouette jahit des arbres dans un cris effroyable. C'était ... c'était Oromis! Il s'attaquait aux soldats, les massacrants sans pitié. Il est vivant! Il est vivant! Comment est-ce possible? Une joie envahit mon coeur. Mais, seul contre tout ces soldats, il n'avait pas une chance. C'est à ce moment que Glaedr arriva. Mon coeur fit un bon et je me débattai de plus belle. La magie perdait du terrain, Loukiana se déconcentrait. A eux deux, ils tuèrent tous les soldats, ils tuèrent tous les soldats. Je pus me libérer au moment ou Oromis vit Alex. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, levant son épée. Je me précipitai vers lui, m'interposant entre eux.

_Non! Pas lui. Il a défendu Loukiana. _

Le visage d'Oromis était déformé par la rage. Mais, au nom de Loukiana, il s'adoucit quelque peu. D'un geste de la main, avec l'aide de la magie, il libéra le soldat.

-Vas t-en, dit Oromis sans une once de tolérance, prends ta famille et isoles-toi le plus possible. Maintenant vas t-en, je ne veux plus te voir.

Alex ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Surement qu'il ira récupérer ses affaires quand on sera parti. Loukiana a reconnus Oromis, elle tirait sur ses chaines, mais elle n'avait plus de force, elle avait tout utiliser pour me figer. Elle s'abimait les poignets à tirer dessus. Oromis accourut vers elle et brisa ses fers. Elle tomba dans ses bras, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Oromis l'aida à se relever, elle l'enlaça longuement.

ooOOoo

Contrairement à ce que Aiedail pense, j'étais parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Simplement, je m'en fichais. Et Aiedail n'avait pas accès au plus profond de mon esprit. A mon séjour à Uru'Baen, cette partie, mon essence même s'est protégée derrière une barrière impénétrable. Depuis, dès qu'il y a un danger, la barrière s'élève et elle est indétectable. Mais elle avait raison, à mon réveil, je ne ressentais plus rien. Je ne m'occupais de plus rien; J'étais une coquille vide. Ma raison de vivre était morte. Et la seule chose qui m'empêchait de le rejoindre était que personne aux alentours n'était capable de me tuer. Alors j'étais partie, il fallait que je bouge, que je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, il fallait juste que je marche, je n'avais pas de destination, je ne devais pas m'arrêter. Les heures et les jours ne comptaient plus, je marchais. J'étais à peine consciente, juste assez pour penser à une chose : il n'était plus là. **Il **me l'avait prit. J'étais seule. Aiedail devait être morte d'inquiétude à mon égard. Mais j'étais trop égoïste pour penser à elle. Sauf quand j'ai été capturée, je n'avais plus l'énergie de vivre, et je me doutais qu'ils avaient pour ordre de me conduire à Galbatorix. Mais elle ne devait pas me suivre, me libérer, elle se serait jetée dans la gueule du loup. Elle a toute la vie devant elle, elle ne doit pas se sacrifier pour moi, je ne suis plus rien. Donc, je l'ai empêchée de me sauver. Ils m'ont emmenés à leur camp et m'ont attaché à un poteau. Mais elle m'avais suivie, l'inconsciente, elle voulait quand même me libérer. Je dus utiliser mes dernières forces pour lui lancer un sort et la figer. J'étais vraiment à bout de force. Et quand il a essayé de me ... de me violer, je n'avais plus envie de me débattre, j'espérais juste mourir le plus tot possible. Du moment que je meurs, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de mon corp de mon corp. J'étais morte de l'intérieur. Le jeune soldat voulait me défendre et je l'en remercie, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Et quand l'homme apparus dans la clairière, je n'y fis même pas attention. Mais, plus je le regardais, plus je revenais à la réalité, il ressemblait beaucoup à Oromis. C'était Oromis! Il était là! Était-ce une hallucination? Ou la réalité? Peu importe. Il était là et il venait pour me sauver. Je voulais le voir, me serrer contre lui. Je tirais sur mes chaines, de toutes mes forces. Celles-ci étaient bien minces, les chaines ne cédaient pas, j'étais aussi faible qu'une humaine, mais je continuais à tirer, ma vie en dépendait. Je devais être près de lui pour pouvoir revivre. Glaedr était arrivé peu de temps après, mais je ne lui prêtais guère attention à lui. Toutes mes pensées étaient concentrées sur lui, Oromis, l'elfe de la vie. Il tua tous les soldats à une vitesse inimaginable. Une puissante énergie l'animait, tellement puissante, que même une montagne ne saurait y résister. Il épargna le jeune soldat. Je le remercirais plus tard. Et je continuais à tirer, je voulais, je devais être près de lui. Il se précipita vers moi et brisa mes chaines. Je tombai dans ses bras et le regardai dans les yeux. Était-ce un rêve? Était-ce la réalité? Suis-je morte? Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais pas que cela cesse. Je l'enlaçai longuement, m'accrochant à son cou de toutes mes forces. Je voulais lui parler, mais je me souvins que je n'avais pas chasser depuis un temps que je ne saurais déterminer. Et, en observant tout ce sang autour de moi, ma gorge brûlait déjà. Alors si je respirais, il n'aurait aucune chance de survie. Je m'enfuie à toute vitesse, le laissant sur place.

Ce fut la chasse la plus carnassière de toute ma vie de vampire. Ce bois mettra longtemps à se remettre de mon passage, et j'en suis navrée. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre en danger des humains. Ou pire encore, mettre en danger Oromis. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus soif, et mes yeux devraient avoir repris une teinte or. Je peux rejoindre mon elfe sans risque. Il était encoreau camp, m'attendant avec Aiedail. Cette dernière prétexta devoir se nourir pour que l'on puisse savourer nos retrouvailles seuls. Je sus à travers son esprit qu'elle ne reviendrait que demain matin. Je la remerciais avant de me reconcentrer sur Oromis. Je voulus m'excuser d'être partie comme ça, mais à son regard, je compris qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait et ne m'en voulait pas. Je me jetai alors dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec amour, retrouvant ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manquées. J'en pleurais de joie, il n'était pas mort, je n'étais pas morte, c'était la réalité. La vie s'insufla de nouveau en moi. Nous nous assîmes sous un arbre, ne disant rien, profitant simplement de cet instant de bohneur pur, d'être ensemble. Nous restâmes longtemps comme ça.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmurais-je.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as terriblement manquée, répondit-il sur le même ton.

J'étais encore dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse. Je me sentais si bien, je voulais que cet instant dur toujours.

-Que c'est-il passé, demandais-je néanmoins

-Après que les elfes aient prit Ceunon, Glaedr et moi avons surpris une troupe de soldat pendant notre patrouille. Nous les avons arrêtés et intérogés. Ils nous ont expliqués que Galbatorix avaient envoyé des troupes à travers tout l'Empire à ta recherche et que tu serais probablement dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé. Alors je les ais relaché et je suis parti à ta recherche sans retourner au camp des elfes. Je n'ai eu de cesse de te chercher, je ne dormais presque pas, ayant pour seul pensée le fait que tu étais en danger. Et j'ai finis par te retrouver, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire à la fin de sa dernière phrase, mais, que c'est-il passé pour toi? Comment se fait-il que tu étais dans cet état?

-Nous avons affrontés l'armée de Galbatorix aux Plaines Brûlantes. Nous avons gagné presque sans perte. Mais, à la fin de la bataille, Galbatorix a prit possession du corp de Valentin, je ne sais pas comment. Et il m'a dit qu'il t'avais tué, finissais-je dans un sanglot.

Oromis me regardait avec un air effaré, emplit de colère envers le roi, et de tritesse aussi.

-Au début, j'ai refusé d'u croire. Je niais tout en bloc, continuais-je, c'était impossible que j'envisage seulement la possibilité que tu sois mort. Mais j'ai finis par y croire et j'ai senti une terrible souffrance qui traversait tout mon corp. Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de cette période, si ce n'est que tu n'étais plus là et que j'avais mal. Puis j'ai finis par ne plus rien ressentir du tout, j'étais comme un pantin, et je marchais, je marchais jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais trouvée.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues, mais j'étais tellement heureuse d'être avec Oromis. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Loukiana, je ... je suis désolé, me dit-il en carressant délicatement ma joue, je te promets que, plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un nous séparer. Je suis tellement désolé, si je n'avais pas laisser Islanzadi, Galbatorix n'aurait pas pu manigancer cette horreur.

Je l'embrassai délicatement, posant légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, murmurais-je, ce n'est pas ta faure. C'est moi qui sius partie. Mais je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

-Nous resterons ensemble, je te le promets.

-Merci.

-Et le bébé, comment va t-il?

Le bébé! Je l'ai complètement oublié! Après un rapide examen magique, je fus soulagée.

-Il va bien, répondis-je.

Oromis aussi paru soulagé.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler avant que tu ne partes. Tu es jeune, et je sais que dans ton monde d'origine, vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'avoir un enfant aussi jeune. Et je comprend parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfant. Et que tu ne veuilles pas ressentir la douleur d'une grossesse elfique, mais tu sais, je t'aime vraiment à la folie et j'aimerais beaucoup que ...

Je posai un doigt, interrompant sa tirade.

-J'ai décidé de le garder, lui dis-je avec amour.

Oromis me regarda, d'abord avec surprise, puis avec un sourire de pure joie.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, Ce serait mentir que de dire que je l'ai immédiatement décidé. J'ai été en proie à plusieurs dilemes terrible. Serais-je une bonne mère? Sera t-il un danger pour les autres? Pourrais-je le protéger au cas où la guerre se prolongerait? Mais, j'ai finis par me dire que je t'aimais, que je l'aimais et que le reste serait surmontable si on était ensemble.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime tellement, me dit-il, tu es gentille et attentionée, tu es toujours prête à aider les autres, parfois même au détriment de toi-même. Nous seront heureux tout les trois, et je suis sur que tu seras une exellente mère.

-C'est toi qui es gentil et attentioné, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

Il m'embrassa tandis que nous nous allongions. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de ce bonheur, jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions.

ooOOoo

Voilà voilà.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.


	23. Chapitre 22

NdA : Salut tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 22. Il est un peu court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition. Bonne lecture!

ooOOoo

Chapitre 22

Tandis que je m'éveillai, il me semblait que je dormais encore. J'avais l'impression d'être encore au lendemain de l'Agaëti Shangren, que rien de tout ça ne c'était passé, que tout allait pour le mieux. Oromis était là, à côté de moi, nous étions tout deux en vie, nous étions ensemble. J'étais blottis contre lui, ma tête posée sur son torse, sa main glissait lentement dans mes cheveux. Et nous nous levâmes enfin, au bout d'un long moment. Mon elfe se servit dans les réserves des soldats et nous fit un petit déjeuné comme nous les adorions. Bien que le cadre ne soit guère idéal, les cadavres de mes geoliers étaient encore là, mais nous n'en avions que faire. Nous étions ensemble, le reste n'avais pas d'importance. Puis, Aiedail et Glaedr ne tardèrent pas à revenir, et nous dûmes penser à ce que nous allions faire ensuite.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, constata mon bien-aimé, le roi va bien finir par remarquer qu'il lui manque une troupe et enverra des renforts.

-Nous ne pouvons pas non plus retourner chez les elfes, continuai-je, je suis toujours bannis et la reine n'hésitera pas si elle nous attrape.

_Il y a autre chose,_ ajouta Aiedail, _que fait-on de Valentin et Wilwarïn, et Alïnya?_

-C'est vrai, répondis-je, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser aux mains de Nasuada. Elle risquerait de se servir d'eux pour nous capturer. Nous n'étions pas en bon terme lorsque je suis parti.

-Très bien, nous irons les chercher avant de partir, conclua mon elfe.

-Mais nous ne savons toujours pas où aller.

_Il se trouve qu'il y a peu être un endroit,_ intervint Glaedr, _Oromis, te souviens-tu de Cillea? _

Le visage de mon âme soeur s'éclaira.

-Mais bien sur! C'est l'endroit parfait!, s'exclama t-il.

_Qu'est ce que Cillea?,_ demanda ma dragonne.

_C'est une citée de l'Âge d'Or des dragonniers, elle est abandonnée depuis des siècles, elle doit être en ruine maintenant. Mais nous pouvons aisément en restauré une partie pour pouvoir y vivre. Personne ne pensera à nous chercher là-bas. Seul quelques rare elfes étaient au courant de son existence, et personne n'en a entendu parler depuis des dizaines d'années. Ce n'est qu'une légende à leurs yeux. _

-C'est fantastique!, m'entouthiasmai-je, où se trouve t-elle?

-Sur l'île d'Illium, répondit mon amour, au sud-ouest du continent. Cette zone est contrôlée par des pirates, et personne n'a remis les pieds ici depuis plusieurs générations. Cette île est réputée maudite, et tout ceux qui y ont mis les pieds ne sont jamais revenu.

_Mais ce n'est pas la véritable raison, _continua le dragon d'or, _il y a plus de 1000 ans, Cillea était la plus belle de toutes, la plus grande, la plus riche de toutes les citées. Elle sucitait nombre de convoitises, et les dragonniers, maître de la ville, était devenu cupide et avare de pouvoir. L'un d'eux se rendant compte qu'ils se détournaient de leur mission, qu'ils se pervertissaient le coeur, usa de sa magie sur cette ville. Les dragonniers qui quittaient la ville ne revenaient jamais. Tout simplement parce qu'ils oubliaient cette ville et son emplacement. Ainsi, Cillea fut vidée de toute présence vivante. Mais le dragonnier n'était pas dupe, un telle merveille ne pouvait rester cachée éternellement, un jour, il faudrait la restaurée, lui rendre son éclat d'antant. Il choisit donc quelques jeune dragonnier au coeur pur pour leur raconter toute la vérité. Il leur dit qu'un jour cette citée retrouverait sa splendeur, mais que seul des personnes au coeur pur et aux intentions nobles pourraient entrer et ressortir de cette ville. Les explorateurs ne sont pas mort, ils sont revenus en ayant perdu la mémoire. _

-Nous sommes les dernier à connaître son existence et son emplacement, termina mon elfe.

C'était une très belle histoire, j'étais transportée. Mais j'étais tout de même un peu inquiète.

-Pensez-vous que nous sommes ces personnes? N'est ce pas dangereux? Ne risquons-nous pas de perdre nos souvenirs.

Je ne voulais pas être amnésique. Malgré les récents évènement difficile, il y avait beaucoup de souvenir que j'ai partagée avec Oromis, et que je ne voulais pas oublier. Et par dessus tout, je ne voulais pas l'oublier lui. Mon bien-aimé s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement, se voulant rassurant.

-Il n'y a aucun risque ma chérie, murmurait-il, j'ai confiance en nous. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

Et ça fonctionnait, tous mes doutes venaient de s'envoler. J'étais prête à le suivre à l'autre bout du monde les yeux fermé. Se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi?

-Parfait, dis-je, nous allons donc chercher Valentin, Alïya et Wilwarïn avant de nous mettre en route pour l'île d'Illium.

Le départ arriva très vite, nous avions peu d'affaire, et en moins d'une heure nous étions prêt. Nous retournâmes donc vers le camps des Vardens.

Là où j'ai mis plusieurs semaines à pied, il ne nous fallus que trois jours à dos de dragon pour rallier le camp. Nous étions cachés dans le bosquet, et je m'apprêtais à entrer discrètement dans le camp avec ma cape. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre invisible, car le risque de me cogner contre quelqu'un était trop grand. Alors j'allais m'y rendre visible. Comme le disait un dicton venant d'un livre que j'aprécie beaucoup "Lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'obscurité pour te cacher, caches-toi dans la lumière." Et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Après avoir saluer mes amis, je me mis en route. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher, dans moins de deux heures, il ferait nuit noir. Il fut simple d'entrer dans le camp et de trouver Valentin, Wilwarïn et Alïnya. Le temps que je leur explique la situation, il faisait nuit. Je leur ais dit de préparer leurs affaires, et que je repasserais pour donner le signal du départ. Ensuite je rendis visite à Eragon, heureusement il était seul. Je lui ais brièvement résumer la situation, ne lui parlant que du plus important. J'avais deux pierres dans ma poche, je les ais ensorcelée pendant notre voyage, je lui en donnai une en lui disant que, si jamais il avait un problème, il lui suffisait de tenir la pierre dans sa main et de penser à moi. Alors, j'entendrais son appel. Puis, j'allai voir Angela, je lui devais au moins ça, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. J'entrai dans la tente, elle était concentrée sur une potion et ne m'avait pas remarquée. Je pus la détaillée. En la voyant, je pris conscience alors de ce qu'elle avait traversée. Elle était terriblement maigre, ses joues étaient creusées, ses bras tellement fin. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait se briser à tout instant. Ses yeux étaient vide et ternes, comme si toute vie les avaient quittés. Elle avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, ses lèvres étaient bleu, et sa peau pratiquement transparente. Si je ne la voyais pas bouger, respirer. Je penserais qu'elle était morte.

-Bonsoir Angela, dis-je clairement pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur.

Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant. Elle laissa sa potion en plan et se jeta dans mes bras. Pour cette fois, je ne dirais rien. Elle en avait besoin, et c'était normal.

-Tu es vivante, murmurait-elle, tu es vivante, c'est incroyable. Quand tu es partie, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, que tu mourrais.

Elle pleurait, de joie, de tristesse, de soulagement.

-Racontes-moi tout, continua t-elle.

Je la fis asseoir sur son lit, avant de m'installer à côté. Je lui expliqua tout, tout ce qui c'était passé depuis mon départ, sans ommettre un seul détail. Ses réactions était diverse, allant de la surprise à la colère, en passant pas l'indignation. Et quand j'eu finis, elle lacha un soupir de lassitude.

-Si je comprend bien, dit-elle, il y a de grand risque que nous ne nous revoyons jamais. Laisses-moi te donner ceci alors.

Elle déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se reculer vivement.

-C'est un baiser d'au revoir, et peut-être, ... d'adieux, expliqua t-elle.

Aujourd'hui étant vraiment un jour difficile pour tout le monde, je ne dirais rien non plus pour cela. Elle savait très bien que j'étais avec Oromis et le comprenais, elle ne cherchait pas à m'arracher à lui, seulement à trouver le moyen de continuer à vivre.

-Mais non, répliquai-je avec un sourire, nous nous reverrons un jour, je te le promets.

Je lui donnai alors la deuxième pierre.

-Avec ça, continuai-je, nous pourrons rester en contact, si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas. À bientôt Angela.

Je sortis de la tente et retournai voir Alïnya et les autres. Ils étaient prêt, je donnai le signal du départ. Il était plus de minuit, presque tout le monde dormait, notre fuite passa inaperçut. Une fois au bosquet, nous repartîme en compagnie d'Oromis, Glaedr et Aiedail. Nous devions profiter de l'obscurité tant qu'elle était encore là. Et c'est le coeur lourd que je décollai avec Aeidail. J'étais heureuse d'être avec Oromis, mais j'étais un peu triste de quitter cette terre où j'avais vécus toutes ces aventures. Ce devait être pire pour les autres, qui avaient vécus et grandis ici. Une nouvelle vie nous attendais, sur cette île, jusqu'à ce que l'ont nous appelle.

Le voyage dura moins d'un mois, le plus dur dut de traverser la mer d'une seule fois, sans faire de pause. Nous avions aider nos dragons comme on pouvait, leur donnant toutes notre énergie. Une fois sur l'île, nous nous reposâme quelques jours avant d'entamer notre exploration. L'île n'était pas très très grande, et après une semaine de recherche terrienne et aérienne, on trouva la cité. Elle était telle que l'avait décrite Glaedr, grande majestueuse et magnifique, malgré les dégats du temps. Je fus éblouie par sa beauté, et pendant une journée entière, je l'admirai sans bouger. Puis, je retournai vers les autres, ils avaient commencer à restaurer une grande maison pour que nous puissions dormir ce soir. L'avenir s'éclairait devant nous. Nous allions nous plaire ici.

ooOOoo

Merci à tous de m'avoir lus.

Normalement, le chapitre 23 aurait dus arriver ce week-end, mais suite à une grosse bêtise de ma part, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit. Je vais donc devoir tout recommencer.


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que nous avions quitté le continent. L'Agaëti Shangren était passée depuis six mois. J'étais donc enceinte de six mois. Les croses se calmaient, j'en avais de moins en moins, mais toujours plus violente. Mon ventre commençait légèrement à s'arrondir. Je sentais sa présence un peu plus chaque jour. J'avais hâte que les deux années passes, que mon bébé arrive dans ce monde. Oromis et moi étions très heureux. Alïnya et Valentin aussi d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient enfin décidé à se mettre ensemble. Les dragons étaient également heureux, la nourriture était abondante, et ils n'avaient pas à se cacher. Nous n'avions plus à nous cacher. Nous étions devenu libre, d'un certain point de vue. Car nous ne pouvions quitter l'île. Mais cette vie nous convenait. Cillea était magnifique. Nous en avions restaurer un bon tier avec l'aide de notre magie. Et quand nous ne faisions pas ça, nous nous entrainions, en vue de la prochaine bataille. Nous avions des nouvelles régulièrent d'Eragon et d'Angela. Les Vardens avançaient lentement, et ils étaient loin de la prochaine ville qu'ils voulaient prendre. En apprenant notre fuite, Nasuada et Islanzadi ont lancées plusieurs troupes à notre recherche. Nous étions maintenant poursuivis par les deux camps. C'est génial, ironisai-je. C'était sur, quitté le continent était la meilleure chose à faire, et nous étions heureux.

Mais le bonheur n'est jamais définitif. Car un jour, Eragon nous appela pour nous dire que nous devions rentrer pour aider Arya, elle était en danger. Il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus. Mais, nous avons refusés. Je me souvenais encore de notre dispute, de ce qu'elle m'a fait, de ce qu'elle a fait à Oromis. Elle a voulu nous séparer avec l'aide de sa mère. Je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner ça, et Oromis non plus. Quand a Alïnya et Valentin, ils ont du quittés leur vie et tout le reste juste parce qu'ils étaient amis avec nous. Ce n'est pas non plus quelques choses que l'on pardonne facilement. Il n'obtint donc pas gain de cause. Il revint le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et encore. Tous les jours, mais à chaque fois nous refusions. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas nous dire pourquoi elle était en danger, ni rien. Ce petit jeu continua un moment. Puis un jour, il se décida enfin à parler. Arya allait mourir, et ça concernait l'oeuf vert. Il ne pouvait pas nous en dire plus par télépathie. Après une longue concertation, nous décidâmes de rentrer. Arya restait malgré tout la princesse d'Oromis et Alïnya. Et c'était quand même mon amie à une époque. Et je sais qu'Eragon est fou amoureux d'elle. Rien que pour ces raisons, nous devions rentrer. Sans compter que même si les Vardens avançaient lentement, le temps que nous retournions sur le continent, la bataille ne serait plus très loin. Et malgré tout ça, notre ancienne vie nous manquait, notre terre d'origine nous manquait. C'est là que nous avons véct toutes nos aventures. Rit et pleuré, passé de bon comme de mauvais moments. C'était notre vie, et nous allions la retrouver. Nous préparâmes donc nos affaires. Nous n'en avions pas beaucoup, ce fut vite fait. Et on décida de partir le lendemain à l'aube. Traverser la mer d'une traite était déjà dangereux, c'était pire la nuit il valait mieux éviter d'en rajouter inutilement. L'aube arriva trop rapidement à mon goût. Nous rentions donc à la maison. Mais j'étais quand même anxieuse. Mes angoisses revenaient, et si nous perdions la mémoire? Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas oublier Oromis, ma vie, mes amis. Nous avions décollés, et nous approchions des limites de l'île, je me crispais, fermant les yeux. Je pouvais sentir Aiedail et mon elfe qui tentaient de me rassurer. Mais c'était inutile, j'avais trop peur. Et, au bout d'un moment, j'ouvris les yeux. Une eau bleu azur défilait en dessous de nous. Le soulagement s'empara de moi, nous n'avions pas perdu la mémoire, nous allions rentrer chez nous. Mais cette cité me manquerait, nous manquerait. Nous nous étions promis d'y revenir un jour pour finir de la rebattir, de lui rendre sa splendeur d'antan. J'étais assise derrière Oromis, sur Glaedr. Il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre que son dragonnier monte sur son dos, moi exeptée, puisque je suis son âme-soeur. Donc Valentin volait avec Wilwarïn, et Alïnya était avec Aiedail. Elles s'entendaient bien, et ça ne dérangeait pas ma dragonne. Puis j'en profitais pour me serrer contre Oromis afin de ne pas tomber. La traversée de la mer fut moins éprouvante qu'à l'aller. Il nous fallu trois jours pour la faire, et une bonne partie de notre énergie. Puis le voyage sur terre fut plus lent. Nous ne pouvions voyager que de nuit car, par un curieux hasard, les trois dragon avaient les écailles d'une couleur chatoyante, brillante, comme une pierre précieuse. Le soleil se reflétait dessus, donc, nous devions voyager sous à l'abri, dans l'oscurité. En quelques semaines, nous arrivâmes au camp des elfes. Bien évidement, en nous voyant, ils nous ont arrêtés. C'était prévisible. On se laissa faire, il n'était pas question de nous battre contre eux. On nous conduisit à la reine. Cette dernière nous regardait et s'apprétait à parler quand Eragon déboula avec Saphira. Il était arrivé avant nous, Murtagh, Thorn et Brom étaient restés avec les Vardens pou rles protéger.

-Votre majesté, dit-il précipitament, c'est moi qui les ait appelé, je suis inquièt pour Arya-Dröttningu et seul la magie de Loukiana peut la sauver. S'il-vous-plais, ne les exécutés pas.

Nous le regardions tous avec consternation.

-Vous ... vous n'avez encore rien dit, n'est-ce pas?

Bingo, quel sens de l'observation. Ce qu'il peut être désepérant parfois.

-En effet, répondit la reine, et il me semblait t'avoir interdit de garder le contact avec eux. Mais il est vrai que seul Loukiana est capable de sauver ma fille. C'est pourquoi je retire toutes les charges qui pèsent contre vous quatre. Vous êtes libre.

Wow. C'était rapide. Arya est dans un si mauvais état que ça? Et puis c'est du pur égoïsme, nous serions encore en cavale si elle n'avait pas besoin de nous. Enfin, ça nous arrangeait, puisque nous n'avions plus à nous cacher. Je me forçai à m'incliner devant elle en disant.

-Merci Islanzadi-Dröttning. Je ferais tout pour sauver la princesse.

Ce qui est vrai, mais bon. Mieux valait le lui assurer.

-Bien. Tu vas être conduis à sa tente. Nous allons vous attribuer à tous une tente pour dormir.

Deux elfes apparurent, l'un d'eux emmena Valentin et Alïnya dans une direction, l'autre me conduisit, avec Oromis qui ne voulait pas me laisser seule, dans une autre direction. Aiedail, Wilwarïn et Glaedr s'envolèrent pour trouver un endroit où s'installer. Ils avaient installer la tente de la princesse à l'écart de la cohue du camp. Quand j'entrai, je la vis, allongée, pâle, très pâle. Elle était trempée de sueur, et elle tremblait de froid malgré les nombreuses couvertures. Je sus immédiatement qu'elle avait également de la fièvre. À ce moment, toute la rancune que j'éprouvais à son enconrte s'envola, je lui pardonnais tout. Je m'approchai de son chevet, et m'assis sur un tabouret en lui prenant la main.

-Et alors, dit-je d'un ton qui se voulait léger, où est passé l'elfe super forte et tenace que je connais?

-Elle ne va pas très bien, répondit Arya, la voix très faible.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?, demandai-je.

-C'est à cause d'une prophétie, lancée il y a très longtemps, à ma naissance. Je vais mourir.

-Pardon?

Oromis était resté à l'extérieur, et je pense que c'est peut être mieux ainsi, car ce que j'entendais, c'était terrible.

-Oui, elle disait:

_Lorsque le dragon vert apparaitra_

_La fin des mauvais temps ce sera_

_Et l'âme de la princesse s'éteindra_

-C'est moi, je vais mourir. L'oeuf vert, il a éclo pour moi, chuchotait elle avec un sanglot.

Elle me montra sa main, et c'est la que je la vis. La marque des dragonniers, celle qui fait que tout le monde nous appelle Argetlam. Mais elle était retournée, pas comme la notre.

-C'est la preuve que la prophétie est en route, continuait-elle, je vais bientôt disparaitre de ce monde. Mais je ne le regrette pas, j'ai connus Eragon, et toi. Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être comportée comme ça. J'étais aveuglée par ... je ne sais pas, mais je ne me sentais pas moi-même, j'avais l'impression qu'on me manipulait. Je me sentais étrangement d'accord avec ma mère, alors que je ne le pensais pas. Pardonnes-moi, j'ai été cruelle avec toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux plus, économises tes forces.

-Eragon, je l'aime tellement. J'aurais du lui dire, profiter que nous étions tous les deux en vie. Et puis, Il y a Espoir aussi, il grandit tellement vite, c'est incroyable. Non, je ne regrette vraiment pas. J'ai eu une belle vie.

-Ne dis pas de bétises, je suis là maintenant, je vais te soigner. Et tu pourras continuer à vivre, à aimer, répliquai-je doucement.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt. Il y avait déjà eu beaucoup trop de souffrance. C'était injuste. Pourquoi? Quel est le but de cette prophétie? Pourquoi? Je l'annulerais, je le jure.

-Arya, continuai-je, je vais te plonger dans le coma, pour que ton état ne s'aggrave pas pendant que je trouve une formule. Tu es prête?

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. J'invoquai alors ma magie pour qu'elle soit sous l'effet du sommeil artificiel. Puis je rejoins Oromis pour lui dire que je vais rester ici un long moment. Il me répondit qu'il allait rester avec moi. Une tente fut donc installée juste à côté de celle de la princesse. Quand Islanzadi vint nous voir, je lui expliquai ce que j'avais fait et ce que je comptais faire. Elle me donna son accord et reparti. Je me mis au travail.

Il me fallu près de 3 semaines pour mettre au point la formule. Je veillais à ce que chaque mots conviennent. C'était un mélange des deux magies, même dans la formule. Oromis m'aidait pour l'ancien langage. Je consacrais chaque minutes de mon temps à ça. Je prenais à peine le temps de manger, et c'est mon elfe qui m'y forçait. Je ne voyais plus mes amis, Aiedail restait près de moi, mais il y avait un moment que nous n'avions pas passé un moment rien que toute les deux. Je me promis que quand tout ça sera finit, nous irons voler, rien que nous deux. Puis, tout fut prêt. Je chassai pour faire le plein d'énergie, j'en aurais besoin. Et ensuite je dormis. Et le lendemain, je réveillais Arya pour lancer la formule. Elle était longue et très gourmande en énergie. Quand j'eu finis, je me sentis tomber au sol, et plus rien.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, la lumière m'aveuglait, j'avais mal à la tête. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Puis mes idées s'éclaircirent, je me souvins de tout. Arya, la formule, le manque d'énergie. Je ne savais pas si ça avait fonctioné. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière, et je vis que j'étais dans ma tente. Je tournais la tête et vis que Oromis et Arya étaient également là. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Mon elfe s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu es enfin réveillée, murmurait-il.

-Combien de temps ais-je été inconcsiente, demandai-je complètement subjuguée par ce baiser, comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieux depuis des lustres.

-Tu as dormis pendant plus d'un mois Loukiana. J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais. Et comme tu ne respires pas, j'ai crus que tu étais morte pendant une seconde. Mais j'ai senti ton esprit, très faiblement, comme une petite lueur. Annuler une prophétie était trop dur, même pour toi. Ne retente plus jamais ça, je t'en pris.

Un mois?! Aïe, c'est dur ça. J'ai encore perdu tout ce temps, et en attendant, la guerre continue. Je suis vraiment stupide, je fais trop de trucs dangereux. Je surestime mes capacités. Mais si Arya est guérie, je ne le regrette pas.

-Je te le promets mon amour. Les conséquences de tout ça sont trop importante, répondis-je avec un maigre sourire, Arya, tu vas mieux?

-Oui, il n'y a plus trace de la prophétie, c'est comme si rien ne c'était passé. Et Espoir ce porte à merveille. Je te remercie, c'est vraiment fantastique ce que tu as fais, alors que j'ais étée incorrecte avec toi. Je m'en excuse encore. Oromis, je te demande pardon aussi, je n'avais pas à me mêler de vos affaires. Je m'en excuse, une fois de plus.

Je regardais mon elfe dans les yeux. Nous pensions la même chose, nous nous étions compris.

-Il n'y a pas de problème Arya, on te pardonne, dis-je, j'ai bien compris que tu regrettais, et que ce n'étais pas entièrement ta faute. Mais sache qu'il n'en sera pas de même avec Islanzadi. C'est parce que tu ne t'étais pas comprotée comme ça avant que tu es excusée, mais ta mère m'a accusée sans fondement des notre rencontre. Et la tension risque de monter lorsque sera venu le temps des règlements de compte.

La princesse baissa la tête. Elle semblait honteuse de son comprtement, et de celui de sa mère.

-Je comprend parfaitement, répondit-elle.

Je lui adressais un grand sourire encourageant, cela du faire effet, car elle se rassénéra.

-Mais bon, continuai-je sur un ton léger, nous avons une guerre à gagner pour l'instant. Qu'en est-il de l'avancement des troupes?

Ce fut Oromis qui se chargea de me mettre au courant.

-Les Vardens sont à deux ou troi s semaiens de Feinster, la bataille aura lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois, sauf si un imprévut se produit. Mais, comme tu ne te réveillais pas, et que tout le monde comptait un peu sur toi pour savoir comment s'occuper du Roi si jamais il venait, Eragon et Murtagh, qui nous a rejoint en voyant que personne ne donnait de nouvelle, ils sont partit avec Saphira et Thorn vers l'Ouest. Ils nous ont demandés de te dire qu'ils allaient chercher le rocher du Kuthian et que tu comprendrais.

Quoi?! Ils n'ont pas osé quand même? Ils sont fous, ils auraient du m'attendre. C'est incensé de partir à la recherche d'un lieu qu'on ne connaît pas et qui se trouve dans une partie du monde innexplorée. Même moi je ne savais pas précisément ou il était. Et il y avait peut de risque que Galbatorix se pointe à cette bataille. Surtout qu'il y avait deux fronts: Feinster et Gil'Ead. Surtout que nous étions six dragonniers, dont la formation est terminée ou presque, et cinq dragons en pleine possession de leurs moyens. C'était vraiment de la folie, je dois les rattraper avant qu'ils ne se perdents. Je m'assis lentement, pour ne pas refaire la même erreur que la dernière fois. Je m'en souvenais très bien d'ailleurs, pourtant, c'était il y a si longtemps, il y a plus d'un an. Puis, je posais mes jambes sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda mon elfe, tu dois te reposer.

-Je vais bien, répondis-je, je dois les rejoindre avant qu'ils n'aient des problèmes, ils ont étés stupide de partir comme ça à l'aveuglette.

C'était vrai en plus, je me sentais en pleine forme. C'est comme si, je venais de passer une exellente nuit. Ce qui en un sens, n'est pas faux. Mais être dans le coma pendant un mois est tout de même légèrement différend d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je me levais ensuite. Puis, tout aussi précotioneseument, j'enfilais ma tunique et mon pantalon. Aiedail était juste à coté, à l'extérieur de la tente, elle avait entendue la conversation. Sa selle était posée juste à coté de la porte, je la pris pour la mettre sur ma dragonne, mais Oromis se proposa pour le faire, pendant que je préparais mes affaires. Je n'avais pas grand chose à prendre en réalité: mon poignard et quelques vêtements de rechange. Amour était toujours en la possession de Valentin, j'avais expliqué le problème à Oromis quelques jours après nos retrouvailles. Il comprenait et acceptait que mon ami s'en serve jusqu'à ce que Rhünon lui en fasse une. Je sortis et aidai mon elfe à préparer Aiedail. Nous échangions beaucoup de regard, j'étais triste de partir, encore une fois, mais je devais le faire. Et Oromis, mon meveilleux elfe, comprenait. Il comprenait tout, il savait que je ne pouvais pas tenir en place, et que j'avais besoin d'aider tout le monde. C'était une sorte de mission que je m'étais imposée. Et je faisais tout mon possible pour l'accomplir. Puis, quand l'heure du départ sonna, nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je savourais ce moment, mémorisant chaque détail, son odeur, ses yeux, la façon dont ses cheveux étaient attachés. Il m'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, et je répondis à son baiser.

-J'essairais d'être de retour dans deux semains maximum, murmurais-je.

-Je serais bien vieux à ton retour, car il y a tant de jours dans une minute passée loin de toi. Tu me maques déjà. J'attendrais deux semaines, pas un jour de plus car à ce moment, je partirais à ta recherche. Et je n'aurais de cesse de te chercher que lorsque je t'aurais retouvré.

-Ne t'inquiètes dont point mon amour, je serais de retour avant.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, avant de monter sur Aiedail. Cete dernière décolla

-Je t'aime!, criais-je tantdis que nous nous éloignons.

Eragon et Murtagh étaient partit la veille, nous pourrons aisément les rattraper si nous volions à toute vitesse. Ce fut le cas. En moins de 12 heures, je pus entrer en contact avec leur esprit et leur demander de nous attendre. On les a rejoint deux heures plus tard, ils avaient établit leur camp. J'ai commencée par leur crier dessus un bon coup, comme quoi ils étaient inconscients d'être parti comme ça. Je ne m'étais pas énervée de la sorte depuis très longtemps, ça me faisait bizarre. Toute cette aventure m'a vraiment changée. Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'à mon arrivée dans ce monde. J'étais impulsive et irréfléchie, je me basais sur un livre que j'avais lu, et dont je me souviens simplement que ça racontait notre histoire. Je l'ai oubliée avec le temps, et de toute façon, mon arrivée ici a du bouleverser pas mal d'évènement. Et puis, c'est mieux d'avoir des surprises dans la vie, sinon, elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Mais j'ai changée, et pas forcément en bien d'ailleurs, là où j'étais irréfléchie, je passe mon temps à me poser des questions sans pouvoir trancher. Je pèse toujours le pour et le contre, prenant en compte toutes les conséquences de mes actes ou presque. Même s'il arrive que mon ancienne personnalité ressurgisse pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je suis trop stupéfiée par ma métamorphose que quand un peu de mon passé revient, ça me fait sauter de joie. Puis j'ai rencontrée Oromis, je crois que c'est à ce moment que tout a changé pour moi. Il est devenu ma raison de vivre, et je fais tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Après leur avoir crié dessus, je leur ais dit que, puisque nous étions parti, autant en profiter pour le trouver ce rocher. Et c'est à cela que nous consacrions notre temps les deux jours qui suivirent. Mais, on aperçut une troupe à cheval. Ils nous avaient repérés et je sentais une puissante magie émaner d'eux. Inutile d'espérer leur échapper. Nous nous posâmes donc devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas d'arme étrangement. Ils déécouvrirent leur visage. Je crois que jamais auparavant je fus autant choquée. C'était impossible! En face de moi se trouvait...


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

En face de moi se trouvait des elfes, mais pas comme comme ceux de la forêt, ils étaients différents, sans que je puisse dire en quoi. Ils n'étaients pas armés, mais je sentais qu'ils pouvaient être très dangereux si la tension montait. C'était irréel, que faisaient-illà? Comment? Pourquoi? Je croyais que les seuls elfes de ce monde étaient au DuWeldenvarden. Je ne comprenais pas, et j'avais le préssentiment que j'allais devoir les suivres si je voulais des réponses. Nous descendîme tous trois des dragons sans geste brusque, les mains bien en évidence et nous nous approchâme d'eux.

-Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi êtes vous ici?, demanda leur chef.

Aucun de nous ne semblait se remettre de ce que nous étions entrain de vivre. Je voulais prendre la parole, mais je ne savais pas que je pouvais dire ou non. Nous ne les connaissions pas, et nous ne savions pas s'ils étaient dans notre camp ou dans celui de Galbatorix. Je pensais à ce qu'Oromis aurait fait à notre place et je pris une grande inspiration.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Loukiana, et voici Eragon et Murtagh, dis-je calmement en les désignants succèssivement, nous venons de l'ouest des montagnes. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes tout trois dragonniers. Nous sommes en mission d'exploration sur ces terres. Mais nous ne nous doutions pas qu'un peuple vivait ici, et nous sommes désolés si nous vous avons dérangés.

Voilà, je pense que j'en ais dis suffisament, sans pour autant nous mettre en danger. Je m'étais exprimé au nom d'Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira et Thorn, mais je suppose que c'est ce q'ils pensaient également. Et Aiedail était plutôt de l'avis de rester sur la défensive.

-Si vous venez vraiment de l'ouest, vous devez donc en connaître les problèmes politiques qui l'anime, dit-il sèchement.

Je n'aimais pas que l'on me parle sur ce ton, mais je gardais mon sang-froid, restais calme.

-Oui, mais ...

-Vous êtes avec ou contre Galbatorix?, me coupa t-il.

Je détestais qu'on me coupe la parole, mais je ravalai mon agacement et serrai mes pointgs. Mon ouïe très fine me permis de sentir du mépris dans ses paroles. Avec un sourire, je répondis:

-Contre, évidement.

Les efes se détendirent vivsiblement.;

-Bien, nous allons vous conduire à notre roi, ajouta le chef.

Alors ils avaient un roi. J'avais raison, c'était une civilisation à part entière, j'étais intriguée, je voulais en apprendre plus sur eux. Les trois dragons s'envolèrent pour nous suivre depuis les airs. Leur ville n'était pas très loin, et je comprend pourquoi ils nous avais interceptés avant. À l'entrée de la cité, dans ce qui semblait être un poste de garde, ils nous demandèrent de déposer toutes nos armes en nous expliquant qu'elles étaient interdite dans la ville. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il y avait d'autres armes déjà entreposées ici. Les deux premières étaient un arc et une épée de manufacture humaine, du bon travail au premier coup d'oeil. Il y avait également une dague, faite pas les nains. J'étais déjà surprise qu'un peuple aussi isolé possèdent de tels armes, mais je fus complètement bouche-bée par ce que j'ai vu ensuite. C'était deux arcs, deux épées et une lance typiquement elfique. Je pouvais reconnaître le travail de Rhünon entre mille. Qu'est-ce que ces armes faisaient là? D'autres avant nous étaient venus ici? Qui étaient-ils alors? Ces questions s'ajoutaient à ma liste déjà longue. J'obéis donc à leur requête en déposant mon poignard sur une table. Les elfes s'étonnèrent que je sois si peu armée, encore plus du fait qu'elle soit en acier de dragonnier. Mais ils ne savaient pas que mes principaux atouts étaient mes mains et mes crocs, et la magie évidement. Ce fut un peu plus long pour Eragon et Murtagh, mais à présent nous étions complètement désarmés. Nous étions entrain de traverser la ville, j'étais émerveillée. Cette civilisation est différente des elfes de la forêt. Il vivaient en montagne et leur forêt n'était pas la même, leurs maisons sont à même le sol, ils vivaient en harmonie avec la nature, mais pas de la même manière. Je ne décelais toujours pas ce qui les différenciaient des autres elfes au niveau de leur essence même. Ce fut quand nous traversâmes une grande place que cela me sauta aux yeux. C'était l'âge! Il y avait des elfes de tout les âges, jeune comme vieux, enfant comme adulte. Alors que les elfes du DuWeldenvarden ne vieillissaient pas. C'était une découverte très intéressante. Puis nous arrivâmes devant une maison somptueuse, elle était faite de plantes et beaucoup de fleurs poussaient sur les murs. Elle ressemblait à un palais, ça devait être la maison du roi. Le chef de la patrouille nous annonça et nous fit entrer. L'intérieur de la demeure était aussi magnifique que l'extérieur. Des fleurs aux mille et unes couleurs poussaient un peu partout. Les meubles, les tables, les chaises, tout était fait de fleur, c'était coloré et beau, les odeurs étaient exquisent. Je pourrais rester des heures sans bouger que je ne me lasserais pas de l'admirer. Puis je le vis, assit, dans un fauteuil, le maitre de la maison, le roi. Sa beauté était sans égal, et, à mes yeux, seul Oromis était plus beau. Sa beauté n'était pas irréelle comme la mienne, celle des vampires, ni comme celle des elfes de la forêt qui sont hors du temps. Elle est réaliste. Je pouvais même voir quelques rides légères apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. On pouvait aisément sentir qu'il était le roi, la magnificience qui émanait de lui était très clair. J'étais subjuguée, je croyais rêver. Comment de tel êtres pouvaient exister sans que personne ne soit au courant. Un moment s'écoula sans que personne ne bouge. Mais le roi, malgré sa patience évidente finit par dire.

-À qui ais-je l'honneur?

Je repris mes esprits au son de sa voix, qui soit dit en passant était égal à sa beauté.

-Hum, oui, euh... Je vais nous présenter, je m'appelle Loukiana, à ma gauche, c'est Murtagh, et à ma droite, c'est Eragon. Nous venons de l'ouest et nous sommes à la recherche d'un moyen de détruire Galbatorix, un tiran qui a prit le contrôle de nos terres.

-Bienvenue à vous, c'est toujours un plaisir pour notre ville d'acceuillir des résistants contre l'empire. À mon tour de me présenter, je suis Endel, et je suis le roi de ce peuple.

-Merci pour votre acceuil, nous sommes désolés si nous vous avons dérangés, nous ne savions pas que vous viviez ici.

-C'est normal, nous aprécions notre anonymat, surtout en période de guerre.

-Pardonnez-moi si je suis indiscrète, mais, pouvez-vous nous raconter votre Histoire? Nous en dire plus sur votre civilisation. Avez-vous des liens avec les elfes de l'ouest? J'ai tant de question que mon esprit s'embrouille.

-Volontier, mais asseyez-vous donc, on vous servira de quoi vous rafraichir, le voyage à du être éprouvant, et mon histoire est assez longue.

On prit place dans trois fauteuil, un elfe nous apporta à boire dans des fleurs qui servait de verre, c'était fascinant. On dirait du nectar, c'était délicieux. Puis le roi commença son histoire.

-Bien, je ne répondrais pas à tes questions dans l'ordre. Pour commencer, effectivement, nosu avons un lien avec les elfes de l'ouest. Il y a fort longtemps, quand nous sommes arriver depuis la mer du Sud, nous avons rencontrer les dragons. À cette époque, nous étions jeunes et belliqueux, notre espérance de vie était égale à celle des humains, c'est à dire très courte. Puis il y eu une guerre contre les dragons, et au final, il y eu une alliance. Mais certains elfes n'étaient pas d'accord avec ceci. Et ils se séparèrent en trois groupes. Deux d'entre eux ne voulaient pas de l'alliance, le troisième resta là où il était. Le premier est reparti pas la mer du sud, ils voulaient rentrer vers leur terre natale. Le deuxième groupe, qui ne voulait pas rentrer à cause des problèmes qui les avaient fait partir, a décidé d'explorer le reste de ces terres, et a migré vers l'est. Ils se sont finalement installé ici. Ils ont fondé cette ville qui s'appelle Soléa. Mais ils étaient toujours adepte de la violence. Le peuple diminuait à grande vitesse, ils allaient bientôt s'éteindre. Le roi de l'époque a donc interdit toutes les armes aux elfes. Mêmes les couteaux pour manger, ou cuisiner. Seul quelques rares elfes, qui ont le coeur pure et une aversion pour la violence sont autorisés à en avoir pour chasser. Des milliers d'années plus tard, ses lois sont toujours en vigueur. Grâce à cela, notre espérance de vie se rallongea, nous pouvons vivre environ 500 ans maintenant. Et notre désir de combat et de violence c'est endigué. Nous sommes pacifique. Ensuite, nous sommes magicien, mais contrairement aux autres elfes, nous ne dépendons pas de la magie. Toutes ses fleurs que vous voyez, nous les avons fait pousser par nous-même sans magie. Il a fallu des siècles pour batir cette cité, et nous en sommes fière. Je sais bien ce que vous penser, si nous sommes pacifiques, comment pouvons nous être contre Galbatorix? C'est simple, il y a plusieurs façon de résister. Dans notre cas, il s'agit d'acceuillir tous ceux cherchant un refuge, ou dans certain cas, les téléporter de force quand ils sont en danger. Par trois fois ce dernier siècle nous avons effectué ce sort. Et depuis, ils sont toujours là. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un les chercher, je suis sur qu'ils seront heureux de vous rencontrer.

J'avais raison, il y avait donc d'autres habitants de l'ouest qui vivaient ici. Je me demandais qui c'était. Et cette histoire était tellement incroyable, c'était ... je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Il y avait donc d'autre peuple dans ce monde. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, d'autres elfes vivaient par delà la mer. C'était fantastique, encourageant, intéressant. L'avenir nous réservait bien des surprises. Peu de temps après, trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. En les voyant, je fus pétrifiée sur place, c'était une humaine et deux elfes de la forêt. L'humaine ressemblait étrangement à Eragon, et à Murtagh, quand au premier elfe, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître le regard d'Arya dans le sien, ainsi que sa cheveulure. Le troisième ne me rappelait personne, mais il était de la forêt, j'en étais sur.

-Ah, vous voilà!, s'exclama Endel, Loukiana, Eragon, Murtagh, je vous présente Selena, Evandar et Faölin.

Il veut que mon coeur lache ou quoi? Bon, d'accord, il est figé donc c'est impossible, mais c'est trop d'émotion dans une journée là, j'étais complètement hors service, qu'on ne me demande plus de réfléchir, je pourrais pas. Eragon son frère était dans le même état que moi. Mais j'y pense! Ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont frères! Oh la galère, ça va faire mal là. Est-ce qu'Endel se rendait compte du bazar qu'il venait de créer? En fait, même Selena était stupéfaite, ses deux fils arrivaient soudainement dans la ville où elle avait été exilée, c'était normal. Les deux elfes en revanche, ne nous connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient pas de réactions particulières. Selena se précipita vers ses deux fils et les serra dans ses bras avec amour.

-Oh, Eragon! Murtagh! Mes chéris, mes enfants! J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir. C'est merveilleux, vous m'avez tellement manqué.

Chacun d'eux savait qui était leur mère, mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient la même. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Selena se recula pour les laisser respirer. Tous deux la regardait avec interrogation.

-Quoi? Vous ... vous n'êtes pas au courant? Personne ne te l'as dis Eragon?

-Dis quoi? Vous êtes ma mère? Vraiment? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Murtagh?

Selena soupira.

-Oh non... je suis désolée. Je pensais que quelqu'un vous le dirait. Je vais le faire alors.

Oups, je crois que ça ne va pas vraiment être avec des pincettes. Bon, allons-y.

-Eragon, Murtagh, vous êtes frères, continua Selena.

Et voilà, première bombe.

-On ... on est frère?, s'étonna Eragon, ça veut dire que ... je suis aussi le fils de Morzan?

-Non mon fils, j'aimais beaucoup Morzan au début, mais à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, il changeait, il devenait malveillant. Lui et Galbatorix se sont servit de moi pour comettre des crimes sous le nom de la Main Noire. Ils connaissaient mon vrai nom, je ne pouvais pas m'esquiver. Et un jour, un homme est venus, il est devenu notre jardinnier. Plus je le connaissais, plus je tombais amoureuse de lui. Il a réussis à changer mon vrai nom. Et un jour, je découvris que j'étais enceinte de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Morzan mettre la main sur mon bébé, alors je me suis enfuis avec lui jusqu'à ta naissance. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Murtagh seul avec son père, j'étais sur qu'il allait le tuer sinon. Alors je t'ais laisser chez ma soeur et son mari, à Carvahal. Et l'homme que j'aimais à du partir. Cet homme, c'étais Brom. Eragon, c'est ton père.

Et voilà la deuxième bombe. Mes deux amis étaient complètement stupéfaits, ils avaient déconnectés de la réalité, tandis que leur mère continuait son récit.

-Une fois de retour, la vie a repris son cours. Mais Morzan découvrit un jour la raison de mon absence, il s'est mis dans une colère noire et me frappa et frappa encore. J'ai crus que ça ne s'arrêterais jamais. Au bout d'un moment, il prit son épée et me blessa mortellement avec. Il me laissa pour morte, j'étais sur que mon heure était venu. Je pensais à toi Murtagh, et à ce qu'il allait te faire ensuite. Puis, plus rien. C'était le noir total. Et j'ai finis par me réveillée, j'avais été amenée ici par magie. Et je suis rester, je ne pouvais pas partir. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Par contre, ça je ne le savais pas. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Evandar et de Faölin de raconter leur histoire, c'était sensiblement la même chose. Le roi Evandar avait été gravement blessé pendant une bataille peu de temps après la naissance d'Arya, et était arrivé ici. Pauvre Eragon, quand il a apprit qu'Evandar était le roi et le père d'Arya, il n'en menait pas large. Il en était de même pour Faölin, juste après l'embusquade de Durza. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir, traverser les montagnes était impossible à pied. Puis ce fut à nous de raconter notre histoire. Selena était particulièrement bouleversée par ce qu'avait vécus ses fils, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Quand Evandar apprit ce qui était arrivé à Arya, il en fut horrifié. Et Faölin ne réagi pas, pourtant, dans mes souvenirs, c'était le petit-ami d'Arya. Il ne m'a pas laché des yeux, il répondait vaguement aux questions et n'avait aucune réction. Je le sentais mal, je suis sure que je vais encore avoir des problèmes. Ça va me retomber dessus cette histoire. Mais, point positif, personne n'a été dégouté quand je leur ai dis que j'étais vampire, et de quoi je me nourrissais, même Evandar et Faölin. À croire que c'est le DuWeldenvarden qui change la mentalité des gens. Enfin bon, à force de parler, la journée c'est terminée, le soleil est couché. Endel nous offris gentiment l'hospitalité. La nuit fut calme et reposante, les logements étaient assez grands pour que nos dragons puissent dormir avec nous. Pour un peuple qui ne voulait pas d'alliance avec les dragons, ils étaient très prévenant. C'est tant mieux, ils ont changés avec le temps, et on peut être amis avec une race, sans pour autant l'être au point de vouloir former une alliance. Je m'endormis rapidement, j'étais exténuée.

Le lendemain, Endel nous fit découvrir la ville et ses coutûmes. C'était merveilleux, instructif. C'était tellement différend de tout ce que j'avais connus. C'était ... iréel. Je ne pus dormir cette nuit là. Premièrement parce que j'avais déjà dormis la veille, et ensuite parce que j'avais trop de merveilleuses images dans la tête pour pouvoir espérer dormir. J'en profitai donc pour me promener et explorer les alentours, cette forêt était vraiment surprenante, les arbres, les plantes, les fleurs, tout était nouveau pour moi. À force de me promener, je tombai sur un lac. Il me vint l'envie de parler à Oromis. Et une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je m'installai pas très loin de l'eau et modelai la terre pour faire une sorte de bol. Après avoir mis de l'eau à l'intérieur, je prononçai la formule pour parler avec mon elfe. Mais, pour mon plus grand désespoir, cela ne fonctiona pas. Peut êter que nous étions trop loin. Cela me donna encore plus envie de le voir. Il me manquait beaucoup, et malgré les merveilles que je voyais ici, elles devenaient vite bien fade sans l'amour de ma vie.

Les deux jours suivants furent également chargées en visites et découvertes. Mais cette fois, Faölin se proposa pour être mon guide personnel. J'avais un mauvais préssentiment, mais, pour ne vexer personne, j'acceptai. La ballade ne fut pas désagréable, mais j'étais tendu pendant ces deux jours. Il se tenait souvent proche de moi, beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un que je connais depuis quelques jours. Mes doutes furent confirmés le soir du troisième jour, il me demanda de le suivre pour une petite visite nocturne. Il m'assura que c'était magifique. Il m'enmena dans un endroit, il m'avait demander de fermer les yeux. J'étais septique, mais j'obéis. Le trajet ne fut pas très long. Et, quand il m'a dit d'ouvrir les yeux, je vis toute la ville illuminée par des plantes qui brillent dans le noir. Il avait raison, c'était magnifique. De tout ce que j'ai vu, j'étais sur que ça serait l'image que je préfère. Mais la suite n'allait pas me plaire autant, Faölin, voyant mon émerveillement, se plaça devant moi, mettant un genoux à terre. Je déglutis difficilement, ça sentait pas bon là, pas bon du tout.

-Loukiana, voilà ... je ... depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu ... je ... il a quelque chose que je dois te dire, voilà:

_Les étoiles dans le ciel brillent de mille éclats_

_Elles nous observent et nous protègent, du haut de leurs astres, ne s'arrêtant jamais_

_Tout comme la Lune, déesse du romantisme, elles nous envoient de l'amour sans apparat_

_Mon amour pour toi est frais et jeune comme une fleur au mois de mai_

_Il brûle en moi, une envie de te voir_

_Mais je me contente, en rêve de t'apercevoir_

_Tes yeux reflètent comme du cristal_

_L'ombre de notre amour, mais recouvert d'un voile_

_Car ni les miroirs, ni les diamants_

_Ne peuvent exprimer ce que l'on ressent _

_Lorsque deux âmes soeurs se rejoignent tel des aimants_

_Et qu'ils se serrent l'un, l'autre, regardant les étoiles les éclairants_

Je t'aime Loukiana.

Je le regardais, complètement abasourdis. J'avais raison. Par le premier Dragonnier, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait.


	26. Chapitre 25

NdA: Salut tout le monde! Voilà enfin le chapitre 25, il est aussi intense que le précédent. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 25

-Je t'aime Loukiana.

Par les dragons, mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait? Ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même? Il peut pas m'aimer, c'est un elfe tout ce qu'il y a de plus Islanzadien. Il devrait me détester normalement, et puis, on se connait depuis 3 jours, c'est trop tôt. Et je me sentais soudainement en colère, c'était brusque et innatendu. Cette colère m'allait bien, depuis tout ce temps que je me refoule, ça devait exploser un jour où l'autre.

-Non! Non, non et non! Pas question, c'est impossible que tu puisses m'aimer. Premièrement, on ne se connait que depuis 3 jours. Deuxièmement, même s'il y a une minuscule possibilité que tu puisses m'aimer, c'est juste à cause de ma condition de Vampire, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu racontes? C'est n'importe quoi, je t'aime pour de vrai.

-Alors réponds à ces questions? Qu'elle est la musique que j'aime? Mon fruit préféré? Et quels sont mes problèmes?

-Je ... euh ... je ne sais pas.

-Tu vois, tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu connaîtrais la réponse à ces questions.

-Mais, Loukiana...

-Bon, j'ai pas envie de tergiverser avec toi! En plus tu sembles oublier Arya! Elle t'aimais tu sais, elle a été blessée quand elle a cru que tu étais mort. Tu crois que c'est bien ça?

-Mais, c'est du passé, c'est différend. Je ne l'aime plus.

-Comment tu peux dire ça? Comment peux-tu vivre avec toi-même après ce qui c'est passé?

-Je le peux, ce n'est pas mal ce que je fais, c'est l'amour.

-Tu m'énerves, je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle avec toi donc je vais être direct. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais! Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, je l'aime, et ce sera lui pour la vie.

-Mais ... l'amour n'est pas définitif, on pourrait ...

Je sais ce qu'il pense, chez les elfes, il n'y a pas de relation définitive. Exeptée...

-Je suis enceinte de lui.

Ça, s'était l'ultime preuve d'amour chez les elfes. Il ne pourrait rien y dire. À moins que ...

-Q ... quoi? Pourtant, d'après ton récit, tu n'en pas là depuis très longtemps. Comment peux-tu ... C'est trop tôt, où je suis sur que c'était un accident. Avec qui était-ce? Qui est le père?

-Mêles-toi de tes ognions! Ça ne te regardes pas! Et non, c'est enfant est désiré, je l'aime, il l'aime. On s'aime. Et je suis là depuis assez longtemps pour le connaître, c'est mon âme soeur. Maintenant je m'en vais, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à parler de ça avec toi.

Je parti sans un mot de plus, sans me retourner. Diantre, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait? J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur mes émotions. C'était comme si je n'étais plus moi même, c'était à la fois grisant et effrayant. Mais cet elfe de malheur avait bien mérité ça, il l'a chercher. Et puis c'était complètement irrespectueux envers Arya ce qu'il a dit. À croire qu'il était plus humain qu'elfe. Et encore, seul quelques rares humains de la pire espèce sont irréspectueux comme ça envers les autres. Ouuuuh ce qu'il m'énerve! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêché de le massacrer, mais il a eu de la chance en tout cas. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on ne se retrouve plus seul tout les deux, sinon j'en fais de la chair à dragon.

Le lendemain, c'était la réunion d'information, Eragon et Murtagh avait cherché le Rocher de Kuthian pendant ces trois jours et l'avait trouvé. Malheureusement, ils nous expliquèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en parler tant que Galbatorix serait vivant, qu'ils avaient jurer en ancien langage de garder le secret. Pour notre plus grande deception. On allait donc rentrer chez nous, mais s'imposait à nous la question d'Evandar, Selena et Faölin., on ne pouvait pas les laisser là. Ils manquaiennt à beaucoup de monde, et ils n'appartiennent pas à cette civilisation. Il fut donc décidé qu'ils rentreraient avec nous. Chacun des dragons porteraient deux personnes. Pour le premier jour de voyage, Selena irait avec Eragon, Faölin a demandé à aller avec moi, mais j'ai catégoriquement refusé, pour le plus grand étonnement des autres, il ira donc avec Murtagh, et le roi Evandar ira avec moi. On se prépara donc pou r partir le lendemain à l'aube.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. La patrouille qui nous avait "acceuillis" nous laissa récupérer nos armes. À ma grande surprise, enfin, surprise, ce la se discutait, Selena récupéra l'épée et l'arc humain, ainsi que la dague naine. Les deux elfes prirent les autres armes. Je savais bien que ces armes étaient l'oeuvre de mon amie forgeronne. On sortis ensuite du bâtiment et nous dirigeâmes vers Aiedail, Saphira, et Thorn. Les adieux entre nos passager et les elfes de la montagne furent déchirant, ils avaient refait leur vie ici, et leurs nouveaix amis leurs manqueraient je pense. Mais ils nous avaient assurés qu'ils voulaient rentrer. Puis, je grimpai sur Aiedail, et les autres m'imitèrent. Le roi Evandar ne voulut pas s'accrocher moi moi pour le décollage, plus par sens de l'éthique que par orgueuil je pense. C'était fort louable de sa part, mais quand Aiedail déploya ses ailes et se ramassa pour décollé, il s'accrocha involontairement à moi, par réflexes. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, c'était parfaitement normal. Le temps passa, le voyage se déroulait bien, et au bout d'un moment, le roi Evandar ouvrit son esprit au mien et celui d'Aiedail.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer, dit-il sur assez distant.

C'était le roi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être familier et amical avec n'importe qui, ça tombe sous le sens.

-Islazadi-Dröttning va être heureuse de me revoir et ma petite Arya doit avoir tellement grandi. Ce n'était qu'une toute petit enfant quand je suis ... parti.

Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait, après tout, moi aussi j'avais une famille en devenir. Et je ne sais pas si, dans la même situation, j'aurais aussi bien réagis. Déjà que passé quelques jours sans nouvelles d'Oromis est un calvaire pour moi. J'essais de m'imaginer ce qu'il a vécut, passer près d'un siècle loin de sa famille, ça me paraissait impossible que quelqu'un puisse vivre à ça sur le coeur. Je n'étais pas forte, j'étais faible. Il suffit qu'on menace mes proches, et je deviens docile, l'amour, c'est à la fois ma plus grande force et mon défaut fatal. Je ne changerais jamais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut avoir des amis sur qui on peut compter pendant une bataille.

-Parles-moi de la forêt, demanda t-il, à t-elle beaucoup changée? Et ma femme, à t-elle réussis à faire face et continuer d'avancer par la suite? Arya, comment est-elle? Est-elle heureuse? À t-elle rencontré quelqu'un après Faölin?

-La forêt semble ne pas avoir changer depuis votre départ. Quand à Islanzadi-Dröttning, je crains que nos relations ne soient guère propice au dialogue. Mais je peux cepandant vous dire qu'elle assume le rôle de reine avec rigueur. Arya est devenu une belle jeune femme, elle est magnifique ... cependant, Islanzadi-Dröttning l'influence et nous avons été en froid un long moment à cause de ça. Et pour ce qui est d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un, tout dépend.

-Tout dépend de quoi?

-De votre façon de penser. Pensez-vous qu'une princesse et un dragonnier n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble?

-C'est ridicule, pourquoi penserais-je cela?

-Lorsque Islanzadi-Dröttning est monté au pouvoir, elle a instauré plusieurs lois et opinion public. C'est mal vu d'une princesse et un dragonnier puisse s'aimer. Et Arya renie ses sentiments pour que l'homme de son coeur ne soit pas "détourné" de sa mission, qui est également la mienne: vaincre Galbatorix.

-Jamais je ne penserais ça! Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de ma famille.

-Alors il serait bienvenu que vous ayez une discussion avec Eragon. Mais gardez cela en tête, Arya l'a repoussé, nier son amour jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée. Il faut respecter son choix.

Il me posa ensuite d'autre question, sur tous les sujets. J'y répondai comme je pus, et la journée se termina. Pendant le repas, on décida de la marche à suivre pour le lendemain. Selena voulait parler maintenant avec Murtagh, et comme je l'ai conseillé au roi, il va aller avec Eragon, à mon plus grand regret. Et mon plus grand dégoût et colère, j'allais devoir prendre Faölin avec moi, cette espèce de veracrasse puant! Woah, elle me vient d'où cette expression? Elle me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais c'est trop flou, je ne vois pas d'où ça peut venir. Sûrement un flash de mon ancienne vie, ma vie passée, ma vie humaine. Je me demande ce qu'est devenu ma famille. Le temps s'écoule t-il en parallèle? Cela fait-il vraiment 2 ans que je suis partie, dans leur monde. Ou est-ce beaucoup plus? Et si, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un très long rêve, et que j'allais me réveiller. Non! Je ne veux pas! Bien sur, il m'arrive que mon acienne vie me manque, ma famille, mes amis, je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus. Et malgré quelques périodes peu joyeuse dans ma nouvelle vie, ma vie de vampire à moitié elfe, je suis heureuse. J'ai trouvé de nouveaux amis, une âme soeur, et ma moitié. Je ne changerais pour rien au monde. Mon ancienne vie est du passé, j'ai tourné la page et je ne veux pas y retourner. Et bin, tout ça à cause d'une expression bizarre. Toujours est-il que, lorsque je pris mon tour de garde ce soir, j'étais vraiment énervée à l'idée de la journée qui m'attendait demain. Si bien que je fulminai toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, lorsque Faölin monta sur Aiedail, derrière moi, cette dernière me dit:

_-Je peux le croquer si jamais il te touche?_

_-Aiedail... faut pas laisser de preuve. Si les elfes le voient avec des marques de cros ils sauront que c'est toi. Et puis, j'ai promis de le ramener vivant._

_-Ok ... ok. Mais je te jure que s'il te touche de façon incorrect, je le laisse tomber et je ferais passer ça pour un accident._

_-D'accord, j'imagine que de toute façon, je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis._

_-Non_

Ha Ha Ha. Ah la la. Aiedail était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Depuis l'accident, et que j'ai faillis mourir, elle est devenus encore plus protectrice envers moi. Et dire que ça aurait du être mon rôle. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu grandir dans le premier mois de sa vie. Aujourd'hui encore je regrette d'être partie comme ça, fonçant tête baissée dans un piège des plus naïfs. Maintenant, je réfléchis à deux fois avant de faire quelque chose d'imprudent. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble, mais j'ai une notion du danger assez relative. Exepté lorsqu'il s'agit d'Oromis ou Aiedail. Je courrais toujours à leur secour au moindre problème. Et je crois qu'il n'en sera jamais autrement. C'est elfe de bas étage s'installa derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille, un oeut trop haut pour quelqu'un qui veut juste s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Aiedail grogna et voyant ça. Elle avait suivit notre conversation l'autre jour. Je fis un de mes sourires les plus sadiques à l'elfe.

-Aiedail te fait savoir que si jamais tu me touches de manière déplacée, elle te le fera regretter.

Il déglutit et redescendit ses bras.

-C'est bien, maintenant, allons-y.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans accroche, enfin, rien de bien important. J'ai du remettre Faölin quelques fois, mais c'était encore raisonable, enfin, je pense. Mais j'ai bien cru qu'Aiedail allait le manger à un moment. Mais tout c'était bien terminer finalement, on était arrivé au camp tous en un seul morceau. Un comité d'acceuil nous attendait à notre arrivée. Il y avait bien sur Oromis et Glaedr, Islanzadi aussi, logique, et Brom, qui attendait avec Arya. Plus d'autre elfe dont je n'avais pas les noms. Mais, quand on descendit des dragons, il furent d'abord pétrifié de stupeur, puis ils s'inclinèrent devant le roi. Islanzadi avait les yeux écraquillés, une larme coula sur sa joue. Je devrais peut-être révisé mon jugement, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, froide, distante, très protectrice envers les elfes. Peut-être qu'avant, elle était comme moi, amoureuse. Et qu'elle a changé quand elle a cru Evandar mort, qu'elle a du prendre ses responsabilités vis à vis des elfes. Brom, quand il vit Selena, se pétrifia, il semblait complètement déboussolé. Ce fut une grande effusion de sentiment ce jour-là. Le couple royal et les parent d'Eragon se jetèrent dans les bras de leur aimé. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de protocole, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête. D'après mes calculs, nous sommes rentrés quelques jours avant la bataille. Ce soir aura lieu une grande fête pour célébrer cette fantastique nouvelle. Néanmoins, comme je le pensais, tous n'étaient pas heureux. Je pouvais voir qu'Arya avait le visage déformé par la colère et la peine. Elle avait vu Faölin, elle avait comprit. Il avait peut-être l'excuse de ne pouvoir rentrer à pied depuis la montagne, il l'avait abandonnée, oubliée, ce n'est pas moi qui allait prendre sa défense. Elle s'approcha de lui. Faölin, tout hypocrite qu'il était la salua gaiement. Elle lui répondit par une bonne gifle. Bravo Arya! Je n'aurais pas fais mieux, enfin si peut-être, je lui aurais arraché la tête, disons que je n'aurais pas fais mieux si j'avais été une elfe normale, et non en partie vampire. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

-Toi! Espèce que Ra'zacs puant! Comment oses-tu être en vie, te pointer ici? Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? Tu m'as abandonnée, j'ai cru cru que tu étais mort, MORT! Et moi, j'étais enfermée, torturée par un ombre, et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était que j'avais faillis à ma mission, que tu étais mort, que l'oeuf n'était peut-être pas en sécurité.

-Mais, Arya-Dröttningu, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'étais...

-Je me fiche de savoir ou tu étais, tu vivais, tu profitais des jours supplémentaires que l'on t'avait offert, alors que je me rongeais de l'intérieur pour toi, j'étais bouleversée par ta disparition. Tu mériterais de subir ce que j'ai subis à Gil'Ead, pendant que je pensais à toi.

Elle leva sa main face au visage de l'elfe, et ce dernier cria de douleur, tomba à genoux. Elle baissa sa main.

-Ce n'était qu'une infime partie, un avant-goût de ce que j'ais vécus, tu es pathétique. Tu n'aurais pas tenus une heure face à l'ombre. Je veux que tu quittes le camp, la forêt, et que tu ne reviennes jamais.

Je suppose que la reine n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette affaire, et moi non plus. Je me précipitai vers mon elfe, que je n'avais pas vu depuis une semaine et demi et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. Il répondit tendrement au baiser. Nous ne nous soucions plus de se cacher ou d'être discret, de toute façon, tout le monde devait être déjà au courant depuis mon bannissement. Même si je vis la plupart des elfes outrés de ce comportement, certains souriaient. Peut-être étaient-ils heureux que leur dragonnier ait trouver l'amour de sa vie. Même si c'est moi, le monstre, l'erreur de la nature. Peut-être que la vision des elfes que la reine et ses conseillés m'avaient montrer n'était qu'une minorité du peuple des elfes. Je fais beaucoup d'effort pour avoir le droit d'être avec mon elfe, pour que la reine ne trouve rien à redire de mon comportement. Ils l'auront remarqués et décidés de me pardonner. En revanche, la réaction de Faölin ne se fit pas attendre, il était chaoqué, outré, furieux. Il se releva brusquement et avança vers nous en ignorant superbement Arya.

-Togira Ikonoka?! C'est Togira Ikonoka le père de ton enfant? L'amour de ta vie, ton âme-soeur

Bon, ils n'étaient peut-être pas au courant que j'attendais un heureux évènement, donc je te dire de la mettre en veilleuse toi.

-Je suis navré Osthato Chëtowa, mais je ne renoncerais pas à Loukiana, je l'aime et je ferais tout pour gagner son coeur. Je vous défi en duel.

Mais il ne sait pas la boucler lui! Ça y est, je recommençais à être énervée sans raison. Et Oromis ne comprenait pas tout. Je lui expliquai rapidement ce qui c'était passé là-bas, et il fronça les sourcils, songeur. Il était hors de question que mon elfe accepte ce duel.

-Tu rêves Faölin, répliquai-je, jamais je ne te laisserais faire.

-C'est une demande officiel Loukiana, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. S'il refuse, ce sera le déshonneur pour lui et son dragon, et ils seront bannis du Duweldenvarden.

Ah ça pas question! Que je sois exilée est une chose, je n'ai pas grandit ici, et la seule chose qui me rattache à cette forêt, c'est Oromis. Mais mon elfe lui, il est né et a grandit ici, c'est sa terre natale, je n'allais pas le laisser être exilé comme ça. Et puis, j'avais vu dans son esprit qu'il allait accpeter, car ce n'était pas le seul enjeu, s'il refusait, mon honneur serait aussi bafoué. Et selon la loi, je devrais être avec Faölin, cette termite répugnante.

-Soit, répondit mon elfe, j'accepte le duel. Il aura lieu demain aux aurores.

Il ne voulait pas, c'était un duel à mort, il ne voulait pas tuer un elfe, mais pour moi, il le ferait.

-Je te préviens Faölin, ajoutai-je néanmoins, j'ai confiance en Oromis et ses capacités, mais si jamais il est danger, c'est moi qui te tuerais avant que tu ne portes le coup fatal.

La reine, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, car tel était la loi intervint.

-Oh non Loukiana! Un duel est un duel, et personne n'a le droit se s'interposer.

-Oh taisez-vous espèce de vieille chouette! J'en ais marre de vous, de vos lois stupides qui ont l'air d'avoir été créées spécialement pour nous séparer. J'en ai marre de vous entendre et je ne laisserais pas Oromis mourir!

C'était enfin sorti. Je me sentais mieux. J'étais toujours énervée, mais ça allait. J'étais lunatique en ce moment, mais ça m'a au moins servie à clouer le bec d'Islanzadi.

-Soit, continuais-je, la lois et la loi, je comprend qu'Oromis doive accepter ce duel. Mais je ne le laisserais pas mourir! Alores rendez-vous demain, à l'aube.

Je pris Oromis par la main et on quitta l'assemblée. On passa l'après-midi ensemble, je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais découvert lors de notre expédition. Il était aussi étonné que moi. Il se doutait bien que l'empire n'était pas la seule terre de l'Alagaësia, mais même lorsque l'on a des soupçons, cela fait toujours un choc d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Comme je le supposais, il y avait une fête ce soir, un banquet en l'honneur des nouveaux arrivants. Oromis et moi n'y prenions guère part. Je pouvais voir en revanche, que Valentin et Alïnya s'y amusaient beaucoup. Nous étions assis au coin d'une table au calme. J'étais dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule. On était bien là. Il caressait mon ventre, qui devenait de plus en plus rond à mesure que le temps passait. Et dire que dans deux mois, ça fera un ans que je sors avec Oromis, que l'Agaëti Shangren est passé, que nous nous sommes dis "Je t'aime." Le temps passe tellement vite. Mais, à quoi bon le compter, lorsque l'éternité s'offre à nous? Que sont les semaines et les mois lorsqu'on ne vieillit pas? Le simple fait d'être avec mon elfe me suffit, le reste importe peu. La fin de la soirée arriva, et on alla se coucher. Dans quelques heures, mon amour allait devoir se battre, et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fatigué.

L'aube arriva trop vite à mon goût, tous les elfes se rendirent vers l'arène d'entrainement. Faölin était déjà là, son épée dégainée. Oromis se plaça face à lui et dégaina Naeg'lin, son épée. L'arbritre annonça alors:

-Les règles sont simples. C'est un combat à mort, pas de limite de temps et la magie est interdite. Vous êtes prêt? Alors que le duel commence!

Faölin se croyait fort, et qu'Oromis était encore meurtri. Mais il ne savait pas que j'avais guéris mon amour. Cela allait jouer en notre faveur. Il fut grandement surpris qu'Oromis se défende aussi bien. Les attaques et contre-attaques déferlaient dans l'arène. Les coups étaient puissants, rapides, précis. Si jamais l'un d'eux se faisait toucher, le coup serait mortel. Mais mon elfe s'en sortait bien. Il prenait peu à peu le dessus, Faolïn reculait pas à pas, coup après coup. Jusqu'à ce qu'Oromis ne rate sa parade, et l'autre elfe le toucha à la jambe. Comment était-ce possible? Il avait l'avantage. J'ouvris mon esprit pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et je faillis faire un bond au milieu de l'arène pour vider ce cafard de son sang. Sale Tricheur! Il a utilisé la magie. C'est contraire aux règles. Mais mon elfe se releva et le combat repris. Puisque c'était comme ça, moi aussi j'utiliserais la magie, pour annuler ses sorts. Ce combat sera loyal je le jure. Le combat se prolongea encore un peu, mais sans la magie, Oromis reprit le dessus. À un moment, il immobilisa Faölin au sol et plaça la pointe de son épée en face de son coeur. Je pouvais voir au comportement de mon elfe qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses principes. Mais l'autre elfe eu un regard désepéré, dégouté, déçus, énervé. Il attrapa la lame à main nu et l'enfonça dans son coeur. Il cessa de vivre quelques seconde plus tard. Nous étions tous complètement stupéfait par ce que nous venions de voir. Oromis le premier, qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

Nda: J'espère que ça vous a plus^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Nous sommes à 2 chapitres de la fin de cette aventure. Mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée, j'ai encore quelques surprises dans mon chapeau^^


End file.
